Campus
by NikkiHeart666
Summary: Edward partage sa chambre sur le campus de la Fac avec son ami de longue date Emmett. Ce dernier est tout le contraire d'Edward et il en a marre de voir son ami plongé la tête la première dans ses bouquins de cours. Il compte bien le faire profiter de ses années de Fac, car je cite : La vie est courte, alors un peu de débauche ne fait pas de mal dans ce monde de tapettes ! .
1. Prologue

Campus – a Twilight Fanfiction

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, qui cette fois sera plus courte que ma dernière FF. Voici déjà la fiche technique et avant de me faire taper dessus parce que ce n'est pas un vrai chapitre, je posterai le chapitre 1 dimanche!

* * *

**Résumé** :

Edward partage sa chambre sur le campus de la Fac avec son ami de longue date Emmett. Ce dernier est tout le contraire d'Edward et il en a marre de voir son ami plongé la tête la première dans ses bouquins de cours. Il compte bien le faire profiter de ses années de Fac, car je cite : « La vie est courte, alors un peu de débauche ne fait pas de mal dans ce monde de tapettes ! ».

* * *

**Personnages** (_AH_) :

Edward Cullen: Étudiant en médecine. Vit sur le campus

∞ _Frère et soeur_

Alice Cullen: Étudiante en stylisme. Vit sur le campus

Jasper Hale: Étudiant en psychologie. Vit sur le campus

∞ _Frère et soeur_

Rosalie Hale: Étudiante en droit. Vit sur le campus

Emmett McCarthy: Étudiant en sport et santé. Vit sur le campus

Isabella Swan: Étudiante en anglais. ≠ Vit sur le campus + Job

* * *

**Couples au début de la fiction **:

Alice ∞ Jasper

Rosalie ∞ Emmett

* * *

**Autre** :

Ils sont tous étudiant/e/s en première année, sauf Alice qui est en année préparatoire et Rosalie qui est en troisième année.

* * *

**Détail des posts :**

Je posterai un chapitre toutes les 2-3 semaines, en fonction de mon avancée dans l'écriture des chapitres que j'ai en avance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous! J'ai été surprise d'un tel engouement pour cette fiche technique! J'ai désormais la pression! ;) J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai répondu à chacune de vos reviews, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver votre pseudo. Par la suite, je répondrai aux reviews anonymes au début du chapitre et je répondrai dans les plus brefs délais pour celles et ceux possédant un compte. Je ne vais pas plus m'étendre sur le sujet, je vous laisse en tête-à-tête avec ce chapitre un tant attendu! Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**R**éponses aux reviews

-Apple : Merci pour ta review et au plaisir de te revoir !

-SoleyaaCullen : Ton vœu est exaucé ! Voici le chapitre 1, bonne lecture !

-aelita48 : Voici le chapitre 1, bonne lecture !

-Jus de Carotte : Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci encore pour ta review !

-patoun : Rassure-toi, si il n'y a que ça qui te chiffonne, il n'y aura pas d'inceste ! Et après tout… ils ne sont que « beaux-frères » ou « belles-sœurs » ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce premier chapitre te rassurera !

-G6K : Merci mon petit écureuil ! Me revoilà avec le 1er chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

-Lily33-ec : Pour ce chapitre 1, tu n'as pas à attendre deux-trois semaines ! ) Voilà déjà la suite et à dans deux-trois semaines pour le chapitre 2 !

-joannie28 : Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Bonne lecture !

-diabolo78 : Et voilà, ton souhait se réalise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le professeur quitte l'amphithéâtre en même temps que les premiers élèves, ravis de la sonnerie les libérant de leur torture. Je referme mon cahier en soufflant. Et encore un week-end de gâché avec une dissertation sur le système circulatoire à rendre pour lundi... J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content que je me défile une fois de plus! Mais bon, si je ne veux pas foirer ma disserte et ma moyenne de biologie, il faut que je rende ce dossier à l'heure. Les plans d'Emmett pour ce week-end vont devoir être repoussés et il va encore pester contre ma petite personne. _Tu fais chier Ed, avec toi c'est toujours la même chose ! Et… dis-moi, ça date de quand la dernière fois que tu t'es dégourdis le slip ?_ Heu… Depuis Tanya ? Je me rappelle encore de sa tête quand je le lui ai dit. Des yeux, comme des soucoupes Ikea, prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Depuis, chaque vendredi, j'ai droit à la même phrase… _Et si on sortait pour que tu choppes du minou ? …Tu sais je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour ton slip !_ Et à chaque fois comme depuis trois semaines, ma réponse et toujours la même… Pas ce soir. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai bien l'impression que ce soir, l'excuse ne va pas passer.

Je rapatrie mes affaires et je quitte la grande salle. Je traverse le campus en marchant d'un pas décidé vers mon quartier général. Je viens d'avoir mon dernier cours de la journée, je vais profiter du fait que je finis tôt pour commencer mon devoir.

J'ouvre la porte de notre antre du savoir. Emmett est une véritable tornade. Ma mère m'a souvent dit que j'étais bordélique, mais mon colocataire a la palme. Quand j'entre, je tombe nez à nez avec Emmett, sortant de la salle de bain, en boxer. Visiblement, vu que la douche est toujours en activité, Rosalie a dû participer à sa fête du slip…

-Rosalie, Edward est là ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre le fait que tu te balades en string, mais pas quand il est là… Alors, les cours ? me demande-t-il.

-Tu vas encore vouloir me tuer, pour demain soir…

-Laisse-moi deviner. Ton prof de bio t'a donné un devoir à rendre pour lundi. Je hoche la tête. Putain fait chier ! Ils savent ce que le mot week-end signifie ?

Et c'est repartit pour un tour… Qu'est-ce qu'il me gonfle celui-là ! Je balance mon sac de cours de mon côté de notre bazar. Rosalie sort de la salle de bain, légèrement décoiffée. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'ils se sont mutuellement dégourdis le slip. Elle embrasse rapidement son homme avant de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter la chambre. Je m'assoie à mon bureau et je m'apprête à ouvrir mon sac quand Emmett m'en empêche.

-Il faut qu'on parle, commence-t-il.

-Quoi encore ? Si je commence mon devoir maintenant, j'ai peut-être une chance de pouvoir sortir samedi soir.

-Une chance… infime ou… demande-t-il.

-Une petite chance, mais si j'ai pas fini mon boulot, promis, on sort samedi prochain.

-Ca fait un moment que tu me la répètes celle là. Tu crois que parce que samedi prochain c'est les vacances, les profs vont te laisser respirer ?

-On est à la fac, on ne va jamais nous laisser respirer, mais l'avantage de samedi prochain, c'est qu'après, j'ai le reste de la semaine pour faire mon Bernard l'Hermite !

-Bon, ok, adjugé ! Dis, Ed', t'es d'accord d'aller bosser à la bibliothèque demain après-midi ?

-Tu veux avoir quartier libre avec Rosalie, c'est ça ? Ou Alice la vire pour avoir quartier libre avec Jasper ?

-Un peu de tout…

-Ok, je vous laisse l'appart', mais je me recommande ! Pas mon lit !

-Comme d'habitude ! Merci Edward !

Pendant que je travaille sur mon dossier de biologie, Emmett va chercher le repas de ce soir. Pour changer un peu du Kebab du vendredi, il passe chercher deux pizzas au restaurant pas loin du campus. Je suis relativement efficace ce soir. Mon travail compte déjà deux pages de texte complètes sur les 10 qu'il doit avoir. Emmett, on a peut-être une chance de sortir demain soir si j'avance à cette vitesse ! Il revient 20 minutes plus tard, alors que je suis en train de boucler la troisième page sur le circuit sanguin.

Nous mangeons tranquillement chacun notre pizza. Emmett, fidèle à son habitude, lâche un énorme rot après avoir englouti sa dernière part de pizza. Je le regarde, dégouté, mais habitué et reprends une gorgée de ma canette de coca zéro. Je me lève et je m'apprête à ranger les vestiges de notre dîner. Je ramasse nos canettes et je prends les cartons des pizzas et je m'en vais jeter le tout à la poubelle, qui, puisqu'Emmett a bien fait son job, déborde littéralement.

-Emmett, tu fais chier !

-Je sais, c'est mon deuxième prénom ! répond-t-il avachi sur le canapé, la télécommande à la main.

-Bon, je vais aller moi-même au container, puisque c'est comme ça !

C'est sac poubelle à la main que je sors sur le campus, direction le vide ordure. Je traverse les deux dortoirs sud avant d'enfin arriver vers le local à poubelles non loin de la sortie du site. De l'autre côté de l'enceinte, se trouve la pizzeria où Emmett est allé chercher notre repas. Elle est, comme à son habitude, bondée. Ca a beau être une vulgaire pizzeria, mais la journée, elle fait aussi office de café et de lieu de révision, quand la bibliothèque est trop bruyante. Je me débarrasse de mon sac à ordures et en sortant du local, j'aperçois, devant la pizzeria une jolie noiraude, habillée aux couleurs de l'établissement, une cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle est collée à son portable, textotant très probablement. Cette fille me dit quelque chose. Elle doit être du campus et avoir obtenu un job ici. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je fus amusé de recevoir un sms d'Emmett, me rappelant à l'ordre pour mon devoir de biologie. _Je veux sortir moi demain ! Magne-toi un peu le cul !_ Je rangeais mon BlackBerry et je fais le chemin inverse pour retrouver mon colocataire.

Je consacre mon samedi matin au « rangement » de notre taudis, puis mon après-midi, je la passe exilé à la bibliothèque, avec comme objectif de terminer mon travail à rendre. Manque de bol, des troisièmes années ont mis la bibliothèque à sac et c'est soit, tu bosses avec des boules quies pour ne pas les entendre hurler, soit tu choisis la deuxième option, celle d'aller à la pizzeria. J'ai choisi l'option pizzeria.

Je m'installe dans un coin tranquille de l'établissement et je commande un café. Je sors mon ordinateur et je commence à travailler. Je lève les yeux quand ma boisson arrive sur ma table. Mon regard croise celui de la jolie noiraude d'hier soir. Elle dépose la quittance à côté de ma tasse et je sors mon porte-monnaie de ma poche arrière. Je paie ma consommation et je lui laisse un pourboire. Elle me remercie et retourne derrière son comptoir pour préparer d'autres cafés.

A chaque fois que je lève les yeux de mon clavier, je l'aperçois me jeter un petit coup d'œil qui se veut discret. Je lui souris quand elle me lance un regard, elle tourne au rouge coquelicot instantanément et se livre corps et âme à la réalisation de sa commande pour la table d'à côté.

Je termine mon café et je repose ma tasse sur la table. Elle repasse vers moi quelques instants plus tard, pour débarrasser et me demander si je désire autre chose, le tout en me vouvoyant.

-Je t'ai vu sur le campus l'autre jour, alors je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer !

-Comme tu veux ! Je te sers autre chose ou pas ?

-Non, merci ça ira. Je lui dis en regardant ma montre. Je vais bientôt y aller. Mon coloc' doit avoir libéré la chambre…

-Tu as été viré de ta colocation pour une partie de jambe en l'air ? Sympa…

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Et vu que des 3ème ont établi leur QG à la bibliothèque, je suis venu ici, c'est calme au moins !

-Pas hier soir en tout cas !

-Ouais, t'as du voir passer mon coloc' justement ! Et je t'ai vue hier soir aussi, je sortais les poubelles… que mon coloc' s'était bien gardé de sortir !

-Alors je t'ai aussi vu. J'étais en pause.

-Ouais, la clope au bec !

-Et alors, me taquine-t-elle.

-Tu parles à un futur médecin. La clope, ça fout en l'air les poumons.

-Whaou, merci pour l'info ! Et tu parles à une future prof d'anglais, alors surveilles ton langage !

-Je m'appelle Edward.

-Isabella. Mais tu peux m'appeler Bella.

-Je crois que ton patron n'aime pas trop qu'on se parle. Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi derrière le comptoir. Elle se retourne pour le regarder.

-On dirait, oui. Je vais te laisser. Bonne révision, dit-elle en s'en allant avec son plateau.

Je rapatrie mon ordinateur et mes notes de cours. En sortant, Bella m'accoste pour me dire qu'elle travaille demain matin. Par déduction, j'en déduis qu'elle aimerait mieux me connaître. Et en plus, ça tombe bien, si Emmett sort ce soir, il va rentrer à pas d'heure et ronfler toute la matinée. Alors pour travailler, ce n'est pas le top, donc, raison de plus de revenir demain matin. Quand je quitte la pizzeria, il est plus de 17h30. Je traverse le campus et en chemin, je croise Rosalie qui rejoint ses quartiers. La voie est libre, je peux rentrer chez moi tranquillement.

En entrant, je tombe sur Emmett en train de passer son tee-shirt. Il me questionne sur l'avancée de mon boulot.

-J'ai avancé, mais pas assez pour sortir ce soir, si c'est ça la question.

-T'as fait tout ce que tu as pu ?

-Oui !

-Tu me le promets ?

-Emmett, on a plus 5 ans !

Comme prévu, Emmett a passé la nuit en boite et résultat des courses, on ne s'entend même pas penser dans cet appart' ! Je mets mon ordinateur dans sa sacoche et je prends mon sac de cours. Je referme la porte derrière moi et je m'en vais prendre un café à la pizzeria.

En arrivant, je suis surpris de trouver Bella attablée avec un livre et un cappuccino devant elle. Elle lève la tête en m'entendant arriver et me sourit. Elle me fait un signe de tête pour que je m'assoie en face d'elle.

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Je commence qu'à 10 heures. Et toi, laisse-moi deviner. Tu dois réviser, mais ton coloc' ronfle trop fort.

-Et malheureusement pour moi, il pète aussi.

-Ca commence à saturer tu dis, elle rit.

-Oui, et vu que les masques sont fournis qu'en salle de TP, pour ma survie, je suis venu travailler ici. Je sors mon ordinateur et l'enclenche. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Shakespeare, pour mon cours de littérature anglaise. Elle désigne son exemplaire « Le songe d'une nuit d'été». Et toi, tu bosses quoi ?

-Un travail à rendre sur le système circulatoire. On échange ?

-Bien tenté, mais sans façon.

Son collègue prit ma commande alors qu'elle continue sa lecture et que je me remets au travail. Il pose mon café à côté de sa tasse à demi vide et lui propose une autre consommation avant la reprise de son service. Elle secoue la tête négativement et se replonge dans son livre. Pendant qu'elle est absorbée par sa lecture, j'en profite pour la détailler. Une peau pâle, laiteuse, avec de légères taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes. Un petit nez fin, lui donnant un air enfantin. De grands yeux verts, surmontés d'un maquillage grisé et réhaussé d'un trait d'eye liner. Une belle masse de cheveux foncés tenus en un chignon lâche, laissant seulement s'échapper une frange effilée, coincée en partie derrière son oreille gauche, piercée d'un tragus, alors que son oreille droite quand à elle, aborde un anneau très discret en guise d'hélix. Je m'attarde sur ses lèvres, rosées, pleines et fines. Ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire, faisant apparaître ses fossettes. Elle tourne la page de son livre et j'aperçois ses ongles courts parfaitement manucurés de rouge, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa paume. Elle regarde sa montre et corne le coin de sa page avant de refermer son livre. Elle m'annonce qu'elle commence son service dans 5 minutes et qu'elle va passer son tablier. Elle range son exemplaire de Shakespeare dans son sac Freitag et s'en va par la porte des employés. Je détaillais son habillement, un jeans slim déchiré, un tee-shirt noir avec un imprimé noir et blanc, une paire de Keds rouges et une veste en cuir de la même couleur.

Elle réapparait quelques minutes plus tard, avec son tablier. Elle se munit de son plateau et vient débarrasser sa tasse vide. Elle me parle, tout en travaillant.

-Tu sais pourquoi je me suis installée à cette table ?

-Elle est dans ton secteur ?

-Exactement ! Contrairement à celle d'hier. Mais vu que Matt était malade, j'avais ses tables.

Elle est hélée par un vieillard voulant l'addition. Elle me lance un dernier regard avant de repasser derrière le comptoir. Je profite du fait d'être seul pour avancer un maximum dans mon devoir, dont je commence à voir la fin du tunnel. Aux alentours de midi, je mets le point final à mon travail de biologie, enfin ! Pour fêter ça, je commande le plat du jour. Un steak avec des pâtes et des légumes.

Je suis en train de manger quand mon téléphone sonne. Emmett, qui d'autre.

-Oui ?

-Ne fais pas salaud et dis-moi où t'as planqué les dolipranes !

-On se calme. T'as regardé dans la pharmacie ?

-Non…

-Commence par regarder là dedans avant de gueuler !

-Aïe ma tête… Ah, c'est bon, j'ai trouvé !

-Bah tu vois…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il raccroche déjà… Sympa. Je termine de manger, quand Bella repasse vers moi. Elle termine son service à 14 heures. Je lui propose de rester ici à l'attendre et de sortir du campus, chose qu'elle accepte volontiers.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je ne crois pas que j'ai déjà besoin de mon bunker, mais si jamais, il n'est pas loin. Votre avis m'intéresse, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, j'en prendrai note pour la suite. Je vous dis à dans deux-trois semaines pour la suite! Bisous et en attendant, portez-vous bien!**

_PS: Pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent suivre l'avancée de cette fiction en live, je vous invite à vous rendre sur ma page facebook Nikki's fictions, vous y trouverez des albums avec des images correspondants à des chapitres, notamment. Pour les personnes qui ne possèderait pas de compte facebook, je suis sur Twitter ParaSwitzerland et je possède un compte je vais bientôt remettre sur pied avec les albums facebook en question._

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Et oui, vraisemblablement, j'ai un lecteur masculin de plus, yeah! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, en attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes!**

**JasperEdward21**: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le caractère de Bella te convienne, je te laisse avec la suite!

**Emeline** : Ma Marmotte! Ta patience est récompensée! Bonne lecture!

**Apple** : Merci pour ta review, pour les expressions du slip, faut que Clemeria me réclame des droits d'auteur! x) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ses dernières semaines ont été… Enrichissantes. J'avais passé pas mal de temps avec Edward et j'en avais appris beaucoup sur lui et sa famille et il en avait aussi beaucoup appris sur moi. Depuis une semaine maintenant, nous sommes inséparables… ou presque, chacun de son côté du campus. Dès que nous avons les pauses de midi en même temps, nous nous retrouvons avec sa sœur, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett à la cafétéria du campus ou à la pizzeria quand je n'ai pas cours et que je suis de service.

Je suis installée sur mon canapé dans mon microscopique deux pièces. Mon ordinateur sur les genoux et mon téléphone vissé à l'oreille, j'essaie d'avancer dans ma dissertation sur les sœurs Brontë, tout en parlant à Edward.

-Je t'ai dit, si tu m'empêches d'avancer dans ma disserte, je sors pas avec vous samedi !

-C'est du chantage ce que tu es en train de me faire, Bella, se plaint-il.

-Dixit celui qui m'a envoyé chier la semaine passée parce qu'il avait des formules de chimie à apprendre par cœur…

-1 partout balle au centre. Bon, je vais te laisser bosser alors… On se voit demain.

-Ca va dépendre de ta volonté : soit on se voit avant mon service à 18h, soit après, à 22h…

-Va pour avant. Faut que je dorme avant Emmett.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, ronflex…

-Je te laisse, Emmett arrive et il n'a pas l'air d'être content…

-T'as fait quoi encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur…

-Souvent ce que tu as fait, tu peux courir, et très vite. Allez, bon affrontement, moi je me remets à ma disserte !

-Merci pour le soutien…

-De rien ! Ciao et à demain si t'es encore vivant

Je mets deux heures à finir ma dissertation et soulagée d'avoir enfin fini, je m'autorise une petite pause dans mon travail en me rendant sur Facebook. Beaucoup de notifications… d'Alice. Qui d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me gonfler avec ses photos prises à la volée pendant les soirées ! Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre le petit bruit caractéristique d'une fenêtre de conversation annonçant un de mes amis… Edward, bien évidemment ?

_-Alors, t'as terminé ta dissertation ?_

-Oui, enfin ! Et toi, t'as survécu à Emmett ?

_-On peut dire ça…_

-Il te voulait quoi ?

_-Me dire que j'étais un sinistre con, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi._

-La pièce finira par tomber !

_-Heu… Ne serait-ce pas un message codé ?_

-Non, du tout.

_-Tu es sûre ?_

-Sûre !

_-Absolument sûre ?_

-Edward !

_-Quoi ?_

-Non rien…

_-C'est ça, je te crois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

-Rien je te dis !

_-Je ne te crois pas…_

-Et ça t'avance à quoi de ne pas me croire au juste ?

_-A rien… Sauf si tu m'en parles !_

-Va courir !

_-C'est si gentiment demandé ! Bon, sinon, ça tient toujours pour samedi ?_

-Oui, vu que j'ai terminé ma disserte.

_-T'as vu les affiches pour le bal ?_

-Quel bal ?!

_-J'en déduis que tu ne les as pas vues…_

-C'est quoi le thème cette fois ?

_-Bal Masqué. _

-C'est quand ?

_-Juste avant les vacances. Dans 2 semaines._

-Tu veux y aller ?

_-Disons que sinon, je ne t'en parlerai pas._

-C'est vrai… Tenue de bal exigée je suppose ?

_-Tu supposes bien. Robes longues pour les demoiselles et costumes noirs pour les messieurs. _

-Ta sœur va me trainer faire du shopping prochainement en gros.

_-Oui, il y a des chances. _

-L'entrée est payante ?

_-Comme d'habitude._

-Alors j'attends ma paie et je te redis, parce que si je dois m'acheter une robe, payer l'entrée, payer mon loyer et me nourrir pour le mois, ça risque de faire un peu juste.

_-Bella, je te l'ai déjà dis, si c'est juste une histoire d'argent, on peut toujours s'arranger…_

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas dépendre des gens. Je te redis pour le bal. Là, il faut que j'avance dans Shakespeare. A demain !

Ou comment me défiler. Là, je sens que demain, Edward va me courir après pour me faire changer d'avis sur la question. Et alors ? Papa et Maman, sous prétexte d'être médecin et décoratrice d'intérieur ont de l'argent à balancer par la fenêtre ? Qu'ils visent celle d'Alice et celle d'Edward, mais pas la mienne ! Entre mon père qui a insisté pour me payer mes études avec ses maigres économies et son salaire de chef de la police et ma mère qui se la coule douce avec son 3ème mari à Monaco… Lui qui exhibe son argent et elle qui suit bêtement et mon père qui survit, je survis moi aussi. Mais au moins, même si je ne suis pas toujours comprise par mes amis, ils me soutiennent. Alice a enfin intégré l'idée que je ne peux pas aller avec elle faire les boutiques tous les week-ends, Rosalie et Jasper me respectent pour ce que je suis, Emmett reste fidèle à lui même avec son humour bas de plafond et Edward… et bien c'est Edward. Têtu, _comme moi._ Borné, _comme moi_, travailleur, _comme moi_. Acharné, _comme moi_. Intelligent, _gentil,_ _adorable_, à l'écoute, _charmant_, _magnifique, doux _et _sexy_. Mon subconscient me joue des tours. _Non, avoue-le Edward est sexy et tu vas te trouver une robe sexy pour ce bal !_ Admettons, et je fais quoi après ? _Tu danses avec lui, tu l'embrasses et l'affaire est dans le sac !_ C'est ça, c'est ça… t'es tombée bien bas ma pauvre ! _Mais non, mais non ! _

Je me contemple dans le miroir de ma chambre, finalement, Alice avait raison, la violette me va mieux au teint. Je relève mes cheveux en un chignon légèrement sur le côté, laissant cascader quelques mèches bouclées sur le devant. Je m'attaque à la confection de mon smoky eye, que je finalise avec une pointe de eye liner. Je chausse mes talons, mes boucles d'oreille et je prends ma pochette. J'y glisse mon téléphone et je prends mes clés. Edward m'attend en bas avec sa voiture. Je mets mon masque devant mes yeux, enfin prête.

Le trajet est silencieux. Ni Edward ni moi, ne parlons. Une boule de stress commence à se former dans ma gorge. _Respire un bon coup, ravale le stress et remonte tes seins jusque sous ton menton et tout ira bien !_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour hériter d'un truc pareil ?! _Je ne suis rien que ton fort intérieur… arrête de réfléchir et agit !_

La fête bat son plein. La piste est bondée et les danses endiablées s'enchainent. Tous les couples de la table sont en train de danser, me laissant seule avec Edward. De nous tous, il était le seul avec Rosalie à ne pas toucher à l'alcool ce soir, pour pouvoir conduire pour le retour. Quant à moi, j'ai arrêté de compter au bout de 3 Margarita. J'avais hésité toute la soirée à parler à Edward. Une amitié c'est bien, mais un plus, cela ne peut pas être mieux ? L'alcool finit par me donner du courage vraisemblablement. Je m'apprête à me lancer, mais je suis interrompue par les animateurs de la soirée, annonçant la dernière chanson de la soirée. Edward me propose alors d'aller sur la piste avec lui, chose que je finis par accepter. Ca attendra… _Et n'oubliez pas, à 2h, les masques tomberont !_ Génial, encore 10 minutes avant d'ôter enfin ce truc ! Je le replace pour la dernière fois de la soirée correctement sur mon visage et je souris à Edward. La musique change rapidement, mixant les chansons phares de cet été. La musique change encore et je profite du fait que ce soit un slow pour me laisser aller dans ses bras.

-La soirée te plait ? demande-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai bien fait de venir finalement.

-Et de trouver une robe aussi, elle est magnifique.

-Merci ! J'ai demandé de l'aide à Alice pour la couleur. Je déposais mon menton sur son épaule quand la voix de l'animateur se fait entendre.

-Il est 2h, tout le monde enlève les masques ! Les couples n'auront pas de surprise, mais les célibataires si !

-Allez, dit Edward en enlevant le sien. Tu veux de l'aide pour ôter le tien ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

-Et voilà ! Enfin je vois ton beau visage ! A ses paroles, je cache mon visage dans son cou. Arrête de faire ta timide !

-Je ne fais pas ma timide, dis-je en levant la tête.

-Tu rougis.

-Il fait chaud, c'est tout.

-C'est ça, je te crois.

-Et ça tu y crois ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, si c'est l'alcool qui m'a donné le courage de le faire ou si c'est l'audace, mais une chose est sûre, je viens de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes paumes, précédemment sur ses épaules glissent dans ses cheveux. Sa main sur ma hanche me resserre contre lui, me collant contre son torse. Je mets fin au baiser et mon regard se plante dans le sien, brillant. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et elles rencontrent les miennes à nouveau. La musique change. « All I Need » des Within Temptation retentit dans les enceintes et je suis dans ma bulle. Dans les bras d'Edward. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue dansant avec la mienne. Son front contre le mien. Ses mains sur ma taille. Mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je suis bien, sereine et je me sens aimée, le temps de cette dance.

La soirée se termine extrêmement bien. Edward me ramène et nos adieux dans la voiture se prolongent. La semaine de séparation (pour le coup, je hais les vacances de Noël) tombe plutôt mal. Edward s'en va avec sa sœur fêter les fêtes de fin d'année en famille, alors que pour ma part, je vais rester dans mon appartement. Je profite toujours des relâches pour travailler à plein temps à la pizzeria, cela me permet de gagner plus et de mieux tourner par la suite.

Une larme roule sur ma joue alors que ma main s'apprête à agripper la poignée de la Volvo. Sa main se pose sur la mienne, tremblante. Ses doigts sur ma peau m'apaisent.

-Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ? Il me prend dans ses bras. Chut. Ce n'est pas un adieu pour de bon Bella. C'est juste une petite semaine, rien qu'une petite semaine.

-Je sais mais…

-Pas de mais. Tu veux venir avec moi pour le nouvel an ?

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais…

-Toujours des mais, Bella. Si tu veux venir, tu viens, point barre.

-Je te redirai, promis, je sèche les larmes qui avaient perlé sur mon visage.

Edward sort de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la portière. Il m'aide à sortir et il me prend instantanément dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, sans me lâcher la main. Devant la porte, il me reprend contre lui. Je colle ma joue contre son torse et j'inhale son parfum. L'air frais me fait frissonner. Edward le remarque et retire sa veste de costume pour la mettre sur mes épaules. Je le remercie et ses bras s'enroulent encore une fois autour de moi.

-Tu veux monter, je lui propose. On gèle ici.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille. Emmett n'a pas pris ses clés et il va se demander ce que je fais.

-On leur dira quand ?

-Pas pour le moment. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes pour un énième baiser. Ils le sauront bien assez tôt.

-Emmett n'a plus à craindre pour ton slip, je ris.

-Si tu t'étais renseignée, tu saurais que je porte des boxers, et à la limite, Emmett n'a rien à savoir de mon slip, c'est entre toi et moi désormais.

-Mais si on les laisse dans le mystère, il s'inquiètera toujours pour ton boxer. Son téléphone vibre entre lui et moi. Il répond et Emmett est tellement remonté contre lui que je l'entends sans être proche du BlackBerry. _Tu rappliques quand bordel ?! Elles vont rétrécir avec le froid si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses tout de suite ici ! Ca caille !_ Il raccroche. Ca veut dire que tu dois vraiment y aller ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Il ressert sa prise autour de moi. Une petite semaine, Bella. Une petite semaine. Ca va vite passer, tu verras. Je t'appellerai, je te le promets. Et si tu veux venir le 31, tu me lances un coup de fil et je viens te chercher.

-Je verrai en fonction de mes horaires. Tu me manques déjà Edward.

-Toi aussi.

Il plaque une dernière fois ses lèvres aux miennes et je savoure cette dernière étreinte. Edward me laisse sa veste et j'ouvre la porte d'entrée du hall. Il me regarde entrer dans l'ascenseur et me fait un petit signe de main. J'ai à peine le temps de faire de même que la machine se referme et mon Edward disparaît derrière les portes en acier. La semaine va être longue, très longue.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère ce que chapitre vous a plu et je crois que je vais aller me planquer dans mon bunker... ^^**

**Rendez-vous avec le chapitre 3 le dimanche 7 avril!**

**En attendant, gros bisous et à bientôt!**

**PS: Des images de la robe sont disponible sur ma page facebook: Nikki's Fictions ou sur mon groupe facebook: Fiction, en veux-tu, en voilà! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me revoilà avec la suite tant attendue, avec, j'avertis, un premier _lemon_! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, en attendant, je réponds à la review anonyme et je vous retrouve en bas!**

_Emeline:_ Merci ma Marmotte pour ta review! A voir, vu qu'à l'heure ou je réponds à ta review, je te parle sur facebook, j'en déduis que tu as survécu à l'attente entre les deux chapitres! ;) Bonne lecture, je sais d'avance que tu vas apprécier!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Jasper a finalement fait le déplacement pour le repas de Noël. Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres. Bella me manque. Vraiment. Moi qui pensais que cette semaine passerait vite, et bien, je me suis fourré le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Alice avait remarqué que depuis quelques jours, je suis un peu absent et elle ne garde jamais longtemps sa langue dans sa poche, alors je sens que je vais être cuisiné dans peu de temps…

A la fin du repas, après avoir aidé ma mère à faire la vaisselle, je m'en vais dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'Alice la bloque avec son pied.

-Alice, tu fais chier ! Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et bornée comme elle est, elle referme la porte derrière elle et m'imite.

-Je ne suis que ta petite sœur mais je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrives. Depuis qu'on est rentré, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

-Bella…

-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était évident pourtant ! Elle te manque, c'est ça.

-Plus que ce que j'imaginais.

-Mais il s'est passé quelques chose, ou…

-Le soir du bal on s'est…

-Mon grand frère est amoureux ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Vous formez un très joli couple tous les deux.

-Alice, on s'est juste embrassé pour le moment, ne t'emballes pas !

-Si j'ai de quoi m'emballer ! Ca fait deux jours que l'on est à la maison et ça fait deux jours que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Demain soir, tu prépares ta valise et le lendemain matin, tu pars pour la fac, tu vas lui acheter des fleurs et tu vas sonner à sa porte !

-Et le nouvel an en famille ?

-Tu as des priorités maintenant. Elle n'a pas pu venir, alors c'est toi qui viens à elle, c'est simple comme bonjour ! Elle se lève et va fouiller dans ma penderie. Tu pourras mettre cette chemise, dit-elle en agitant le cintre.

-ALICE !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai 18 ans, je sais m'habiller tout seul !

-Désolée, déformation professionnelle…

-Tu n'as pas un Jasper qui t'attend quelque part ?

-Heu… Oui, allez, je te laisse ! Appelle-la si tu veux, mais mercredi matin, je te veux à la fac !

-Oui, chef…

Comment expliquer à Emmett que je vais être de retour sur le campus ? Sans me griller dans la seconde ? Lui dire que je dois réviser ? Je signe mon arrêt de mort. Lui dire que son humour me manque ? Je passe pour un con. _Et si tu lui disais tout simplement la vérité ?_ Non, là, c'est signer la fin de ma vie privée ! T'as de ses idées toi aussi ! _J'essaie juste de t'aider, c'est tout…_ Ouais, ben, désormais, abstiens-toi ! Je m'engage sur l'autoroute et je profite de la voie rapide pour mettre les gaz.

Hier soir, j'ai parlé par texto avec Bella et à son insu, j'ai obtenu ses horaires malgré elle. Je vais l'attendre dans le hall de son immeuble à minuit, l'heure à laquelle elle finit son service. Normalement, à ce train-là, je serai sur le campus vers 13h et avec un peu de chance, Emmett ne sera pas là. Je pourrai donc ranger mes affaires tranquillement et partir à la recherche d'un fleuriste.

Minuit approche. Je me poste dans le hall, mon bouquet de roses à la main. Je me tiens derrière une grande plante verte, elle ne me verra pas directement depuis l'extérieur. La voilà. Toujours fidèle à elle même. Slim noir, converses, haut gris et noir, une écharpe en laine noire et sa veste en cuir rouge. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un fouillis désordonné et ses écouteurs sont vissés sur ses oreilles. Elle entre dans l'immeuble et ne me voit pas. Elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je l'appelle, mais elle ne m'entend pas. Je me dirige alors vers elle et alors qu'elle s'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, j'y pose ma paume. Elle sursaute et retire ses écouteurs. Elle se retourne et se fige en me voyant. Son regard s'illumine soudain, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort. Je brise notre étreinte pour lui remettre les roses. Elle inhale leur parfum et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser tendrement. Elle enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque, alors que je la serre contre moi. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes mais je la garde dans mes bras. Elle niche son nez dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. Mais je suis là maintenant.

-Embrasse-moi !

Comment le lui refuser ? Mes lèvres trouvent les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Une de ses mains quitte ma nuque pour partir à la recherche du bouton d'appel dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et nous nous y engouffrons. Elle s'appuie à la paroi du fond et m'attire à elle pour un énième baiser. Ses mains se baladent dans mes cheveux et un petit gémissement lui échappe quand ma langue trouve la sienne. Les portent se rouvrent au 7ème étage et elle me prend par la main. Elle sort ses clés de son sac et elle ouvre la porte de son appartement. Elle retire sa veste et son écharpe. Je fais de même et je l'imite en retirant aussi mes chaussures.

Elle va chercher un vase dans la cuisine, qu'elle remplit d'eau et elle y met les roses. Elle me prend par la main et m'emmène dans le salon. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par les lumières de la ville. Je m'assieds dans l'angle de son canapé et je l'attire à moi. Elle repose à califourchon sur mes cuisses et ses mains s'emparent de mon visage. Elle plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes tandis que mes doigts glissent le long de ses flancs pour atterrir sur ses hanches. Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux et ses ongles grattent mon cuire chevelu d'une manière tout à fait délicieuse. Elle se colle à moi et nos bustes se touchent. Mes doigts passent sous le tissu de son vêtement et caressent la peau de son dos. Ses mains glissent sur ma nuque et passe sur le devant pour partir à la recherche du premier bouton de ma chemise. Elle en vient à bout rapidement et déboutonne ma chemise entièrement. Elle écarte les pans de mon vêtement et passe ses doigts fins sur mes pectoraux, me faisant frissonner. J'attrape son haut et je le lui retire. Je le jette plus loin sur le canapé et je détache ses cheveux, qui cascadent dans son dos et cachant une partie de sa poitrine, merveilleusement moulée dans son soutien gorge. Elle ondule contre moi, sans lâcher mes lèvres. Je lève mon bassin, je retire mon portefeuille de la poche arrière de mon jeans et Bella me le prend des mains. Elle l'ouvre et en sort un préservatif qu'elle pose à côté de nous. Elle me retire totalement ma chemise et elle rejoint son haut. Elle ondule toujours contre moi, collant nos intimités l'une à l'autre à travers nos vêtements. Ma bouche dévie sur son cou et je suçote un carré de peau sous son oreille avant de continuer ma descente jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Bella n'est que gémissements. Ses doigts agrippent mes cheveux. S'en est à la fois douloureux et agréable. Je défais la boucle de sa ceinture et je détache son jeans. Mon index et mon majeur se faufilent entre son vêtement et sa petite culotte en dentelle. Je dessine très lentement de petits cercles par dessus son dessous, l'excitant encore plus que ce qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle retire ma main et s'attaque au bouton de mon pantalon. Elle se relève de sur mes cuisses pour retirer son jeans et elle tire sur le mien. Je soulève mes hanches afin de l'aider à me retirer mon vêtement. Elle se réinstalle sur moi et reprends ses ondulations. Ses lèvres dévorent les miennes et entament une descente le long de mon cou. Elle continue son exploration, allant embrasser mon buste. Sa langue tournoie sur ma peau, taquinant mes tétons. Ses lèvres glissent sur mes abdominaux, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau. J'halète sous ses caresses. Elle ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps et glisse toujours plus au sud. Elle introduit une main dans mon boxer. _Oh !_ Elle commence un lent mouvement de va et vient, à couper le souffle. Je l'arrête avant de ne plus me contrôler. Je la fais s'installer à nouveau sur moi et mes mains partent dégrafer son soutien gorge. Elle s'arque contre moi, offrant la plus belle des vues à mes yeux. Mes mains ne peuvent s'empêcher bien longtemps d'aller malaxer ses seins. Elle gémit mon prénom fortement alors que mes pouces jouent avec ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Mes lèvres se joignent à la partie. Léchant, suçant, savourant, aimant ses seins presque religieusement. Alors que je la torture, elle continue d'onduler, gardant cette douce friction entre nos deux sexes excités. Ma main droite s'aventure dans son sous-vêtement trempé. Je longe son sexe de deux doigts avant de les introduire en elle, la faisant haleter. Je fais quelques aller retour avec mes doigts alors que mon pouce titille son clitoris. Je retire mes doigts et elle se relève légèrement pour que je fasse glisser sa petite culotte. J'en profite pour faire de même avec mon boxer et je déchire l'emballage du préservatif, que je déroule sur mon érection. Bella se replace correctement sur mes cuisses et se glisse sur mon sexe. Elle gémit à la sensation, tout comme moi. Elle s'agrippe à mes épaules alors que mes paumes se posent sur ses hanches. Je l'aide dans ses mouvements, la faisant aller et venir sur mon sexe tendu rien que pour elle. Le plaisir grimpe, lentement d'abord, puis nous submerge littéralement. Elle gémit sans cesse à mon oreille, tout en jouant avec mon lobe. Mes lèvres échouent sur son cou et glissent jusqu'à son épaule, alors que nos hanches claquent l'une contre l'autre. Je sens les muscles de Bella se contracter autour de moi. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules, alors qu'elle se laisse aller à la jouissance, m'emportant avec elle. Je me déverse dans le préservatif et Bella s'écroule contre moi. Je caresse lentement sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, lui provocant des frissons.

Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre longtemps. Je me retire d'elle et je retire le préservatif. Bella attrape un mouchoir et me le tend pour que je le place dedans. Elle se lève et me tend la main. Je prends ses doigts entre les miens et elle fait une halte par la cuisine pour que je jette le préservatif usagé. Elle m'attire ensuite à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre, ou nous nous allongeons nus l'un contre l'autre. Sa tête repose sur mon torse, sa main se baladant sur moi. Je la tiens dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi. Soudain, elle se redresse et s'allonge sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes pour un léger baiser avant de lancer la conversation.

-Tu es revenu.

-Oui, pour toi.

-En quel honneur ?

-Tu me manquais.

-Toi aussi tu me manquais.

La conversation coupe court. Entre ses lèvres tentatrices si proches des miennes et son corps de déesse contre le mien… Je lui refais encore une fois l'amour et elle s'endort dans mes bras alors que je la tiens tout contre moi, lui caressant lentement les cheveux.

* * *

**Pas besoin de bunker normalement pour cette fois. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites-moi tout dans votre review! Pour la suite, je vous donne rendez-vous le _21 avril!_**

**En attendant, portez-vous bien!**

**Gros bisous ; Nikki**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me revoilà après deux semaines d'absence pour la suite de la fiction! Comme vous avez pu le voir, désormais, je vais poster un chapitre par semaine! Je vous invite à vous référer au planning plus haut dans la biographie. Je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps, normalement, j'ai répondu à vos reviews par message (si ça n'a pas été fait, j'en suis vraiment désolée) et je réponds aux reviews anonymes juste en dessous! Bonne lecture!**

**Chloé:** Coucou Poulette! Merci pour ta review! Si tu as égaré ton code, tu peux le redemander à FF normalement! Bref, on en reparlera, bonne lecture à toi!

**Emeline:** Coucou Marmotte! Merci pour ta review! Tu as réussi à patienter, alors maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te régaler avec un chapitre par semaine! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

La lumière du jour traversant les rideaux de la chambre me réveille. Je suis bien, dans les bras d'Edward. Je me remémore les évènements de la nuit dernière et je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je me défais de son étreinte sans le réveiller et je m'en vais chercher des dessous propres et faire un petit tour à la salle de bain. Je me rends ensuite dans le salon et j'enfile rapidement la chemise d'Edward pour paraître un semblant vêtue et je plie ses vêtements tandis je vais mettre les miens au sale. Je les apporte ensuite dans la chambre sans faire de bruit et je repars préparer du café à la cuisine. Je sors en même temps du jus d'orange du frigo et je mets chauffer le grille-pain.

Pendant ce temps-là, je vais prendre dans mon sac mon paquet de clopes et j'en sors une que je porte à ma bouche. Je saisis mon briquet et je me poste à la fenêtre du salon, comme tous les matins. J'allume ma cigarette et en tire une taffe. Je l'expire rapidement et je regarde le monde s'agiter en bas. Il est 9 heures. Je ne reprends le travail qu'à 18 heures. J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier et je profite de l'air frais sur mon visage. Des pas se font entendre dans mon dos et les mains d'Edward m'enlacent par la taille et il m'attire contre lui. Je tourne ma tête et je m'apprête à l'embrasser, alors qu'il tourne la sienne et mes lèvres s'écrasent sur sa joue. Interloquée, je me retourne et j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque.

-Tu sens la cigarette, dit-il, comme si c'était une accusation.

-Venant d'en fumer une, il y a des chances.

-Tu te ruines la santé, dit-il la voix grave.

-Bonjour, au fait.

-Bonjour.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse des remarques avant le petit déjeuner.

-Je pensais seulement à ta santé ma belle.

-Si je me désinfecte la bouche au dentifrice, tu voudras encore m'embrasser ?, je lui demande un peu sèchement.

-Bella, ne t'énerves pas…

-Trop tard.

Je vais m'enfermer à la salle de bain et je m'assieds contre la porte, les genoux repliés contre mon buste. J'entends Edward approcher et s'asseoir lui aussi contre la porte, il a dû m'entendre me laisser glisser.

-Bella…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Le mal est fait.

-Je suis désolé. Comme dirait Alice devant mon placard, déformation professionnelle. Un petit rire m'échappe. Tu me laisses entrer ?

-J'y réfléchis activement.

-Réfléchis autant que tu veux, je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert.

Je finis par me relever et je me brosse rapidement les dents ainsi que mes cheveux. Je lui ouvre et il me prend dans ses bras. Il m'appuie contre la chambranle de la porte et ses lèvres parcourent mon cou. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je l'attire au mien pour un long baiser. Ses lèvres m'avaient manquées. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps et je les pose à plat sur ses paumes. Nos doigts se nouent les uns aux autres alors que ses lèvres ne lâchent pas les miennes. Mes doigts glissent ensuite sur ses avant-bras, griffant légèrement sa peau sous mes ongles. Ses mains quant à elles se faufilent sous sa chemise, glissent sur ma taille et vont se loger au creux de mes reins, me collant encore à lui. Il joue avec ma lèvre inférieure, la taquinant avec ses dents. Il délaisse quelque peu mes lèvres pour embrasser ma mâchoire. La naissance de sa barbe me chatouille le visage.

Une odeur de brûlé me chatouille les narines et il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler qu'auparavant, j'avais allumé le grille-pain. Je m'échappe de l'étreinte d'Edward qui me suit jusqu'à la cuisine. Heureusement que je n'avais pas mis de pain à griller ! Je prépare alors du pain toast et je le mets dans le grille-pain. Je sors aussi de la confiture du frigo, ainsi que de la margarine. J'éteins la cafetière et je sors deux tasses que je remplis de café brûlant.

Nous déjeunons tranquillement, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Je lui propose de rester ici avec moi jusqu'à mon service, chose qu'il accepte. Une fois notre repas terminé, il m'aide à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, le seul truc qui manque dans cet appart', c'est un lave-vaisselle ! Mais bon, vu que la plupart du temps je suis seule… Enfin, Edward est la première personne à pénétrer ici à part mon père. Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien, c'est le principal et d'après la carte postale que j'ai reçue il y a deux semaines, ma mère est à Londres avec son abruti de mari… mais elle va bien elle aussi.

Je suis sortie de ma rêverie par Edward, qui me demande le programme de la journée. Initialement, j'étais sensée aller faire des courses pour remplir le frigo et le congélateur, faire du ménage aller bosser et si entre temps j'avais le temps, aller chez le coiffeur, mais vu qu'Edward est là… Je crois que je vais changer mes plans.

-J'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Tu as une proposition ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas. Tu veux rester ici ou sortir ?

-C'est absolument égal.

-On va aller loin… Y a de quoi faire en ville pourtant… café, restau, bowling, cinéma… il réfléchit. Patinoire, karaoké, boite, mais vu que tu bosses, c'est pas une bonne idée après le boulot, tu seras crevée, vidéoclub…

-Pas le karaoké, je brise les vitres quand je chante ! Y a qu'à la guitare où j'arrive à quelque chose !

Je vais alors chercher ma guitare et je m'installe sur le canapé. Je commence les premières notes d'_I love Rock'n'Roll _de _Joan Jett_ sans mon ampli pour ne pas me faire détester par les voisins. Après ma petite démonstration, je range l'instrument à sa place et je vais rejoindre Edward sur le canapé.

-Ma chemise te va bien, dit-il alors que je m'installe sur ses genoux. Elle me nargue, d'ailleurs.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Il défait un bouton de plus pour faire apparaître la bordure en dentelle de mon soutien gorge.

-Ah, voilà, c'est mieux !

-Pervers !

-J'aime les belles choses, c'est tout.

-On n'a toujours pas décidé ce qu'on faisait. Grignotage et film, ça te va ?

-Tant que tu ne me proposes pas Desperate Housewives, c'est bon. Rien que d'entendre le générique quand on est chez les parents avec Alice, ça me donne envie de me tirer une balle.

-Je hais ce truc. C'est vraiment une série pour le prototype de fille fana de mode et de potin.

-Ma sœur quoi…

-Ouais, voilà. Honnêtement, je suis plus Fringe, Bones et Castle. Va falloir aller à l'épicerie en bas, mes placards sont un peu vides.

-Alors allons-y !

Faire les courses avec Edward, ça… rend la chose un peu plus gaie. Les gens dans l'épicerie peuvent nous regarder de travers, je m'en fiche. _Ca ne change pas de d'habitude en fait…_ Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonnée ! J'achète de quoi faire des tapas et je me bats avec Edward pour payer moi-même mes courses. Il finit par abdiquer et range son portefeuille. En rentrant, je m'active dans la cuisine et Edward parcourt mes étagères et le programme TV.

Nous finissons par nous mettre d'accord sur _Kiss and Kill_. Pendant toute la totalité du film, que j'ai déjà vu et revu pour les beaux yeux d'Ashton, j'ai énormément de peine à garder mes yeux fixés sur l'écran. Je suis si proche d'Edward… que ça me déconcentre. Son corps moulé contre le mien, son souffle balayant mon cou, son menton appuyé contre mon épaule, ses lèvres non loin de mon oreille… Je déglutis et je reporte mon attention sur le film. Enfin cet affreux lustre sert à quelque chose !

Le générique défile sur l'écran. Je me redresse et je m'étire. Edward fait de même et enlace ma taille. Ses lèvres parcourent mon cou et remontent jusqu'à mon oreille. Il embrasse mon lobe et il me cale contre lui.

-On a encore une heure avant que tu partes bosser… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Hum… Avant d'y aller, faut que j'aille prendre une douche. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?

Pas besoin de mots, juste un regard plein de tendresse et je me lève en même temps que lui. Il noue ses doigts aux miens et nous allons dans ma salle de bain microscopique. Nous restons longtemps enlacés sous le jet d'eau chaude. Nous finissons par sortir de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, habillés et maquillée pour ma part.

J'ai du mal à me séparer d'Edward pour aller bosser. Je suis dans les bras d'Edward appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte des employés. Le froid ne me dérange pas, ma doudoune et le corps chaud d'Edward contre moi ne me font pas ressentir le vent froid d'hiver. Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Il finit par se reculer à regret.

-Je t'attendrai ici à la fin de ton service, d'accord ?

-Tu me manques déjà.

-Toi aussi.

Il m'embrasse le nez, puis les joues et enfin ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes pour un chaste baiser. Il finit par s'en aller et je m'en vais à contre cœur débarrasser les tables.

Pendant toute la première partie de soirée, soit avant 20h, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. La pizzeria n'est pas pleine, loin de là et elle est essentiellement occupée par des étudiants du campus qui ne sont pas rentrés chez leurs familles. Toute une équipe, composée par les joueurs de foot et les Cheerleaders s'installe dans mon secteur. Je n'ai rien contre eux en particulier, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la capitaine, Jessica. Depuis le lendemain du bal, à chaque fois que je la croise, soit elle me regarde de travers, soit elle casse du sucre sur mon dos, avec son wagon de connasses, bien évidemment. Je leur apporte leurs boissons et en posant la note, Tanya m'interpelle.

-Alors, c'est vrai la rumeur qui dit que tu as baisé avec Edward ?

-En quoi ça te concerne ?, je lui réponds amèrement.

-Je viens juste aux infos, c'est tout.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, mais bon, vu que la tienne, se répand comme une trainée de poudre … c'est facile de savoir que t'as eu un plan à trois le week-end passé, c'était bien ? Elle ne répond pas. L'attention de toute la table se retourne sur elle. Je rajoute, fière de moi: Oh, c'était un secret ? Je suis désolée pour Jeff et Nate. Ils vont avoir mauvaise réputation maintenant qu'ils sont passés par la trainée du campus !

Je m'en vais débarrasser une table voisine, alors que la vérité éclate autour de la table de Tanya. Je retourne derrière le comptoir et je discute avec mon collègue, nous sommes deux à penser qu'il va y avoir des couples dissous ce soir ! Alors que je fais des allers-retours dans la salle, à chaque fois que je me retrouve derrière le bar, je discute avec Matt et le pizzaiolo.

-Hé, Pedro, s'il te plait, fais-moi plaisir et ajoute de l'ail et des oignons sur la pizza de Tanya, ça lui fera les pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vicieuse parfois, me lance Matt.

-Ca lui servira de leçon, et comme ça, si elle compte aller à la chasse au mec, bizarrement, personne ne voudra d'elle ce soir…

-Bella, tu es géniale, je n'y avais pas pensé !

L'équipe des grands esprits qui se rencontrent (on peut toujours rigoler de temps en temps hein…) finit par payer et partir. Enfin ! Je m'en vais en cuisine boire un verre d'eau et je retourne en salle. Alors que me m'apprête à servir une table, la porte s'ouvre sur Rosalie et Emmett, qui trainent Edward. Ok, on est définitivement grillés. Notre histoire ne sera pas restée un secret très longtemps. Emmett, à peine entré, se dirige vers moi.

-Bande de cachotiers ! Je veux vous voir vous rouler une pelle tout de suite, je veux ma preuve !

-Emmett, le réprimande Rosalie.

Emmett jette littéralement Edward dans mes bras. Il se rattrape de justesse devant mes pieds et il me regarde, visiblement désolé de ne pas avoir tenu notre relation cachée plus longtemps. Je le prends dans mes bras et je lui chuchote à l'oreille que ce n'est pas grave.

-Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour dem… AIE !

-Merci Rose, lui dis-je avant d'embrasser Edward du bout des lèvres.

Après nous être donnés en spectacle au milieu de la salle, pas mal d'étudiants nous connaissant ont applaudi et Matt me libère pour la fin de mon service. Nous nous installons à une table au fond tous les quatre et Emmett nous raconte comment il a découvert toute l'histoire.

-Donc en fait, je revenais de chez Rosalie et en entrant, j'ai trouvé Edward la tête la première dans son sac, en train de ranger des affaires. Moi, sur le pas de la porte, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il foutait ici, il a pas répondu, il a lâché la chemise qu'il tenait, il est devenu blanc et mon téléphone a sonné.

-C'était moi, dit Rosalie, Jasper venait de m'appeler pour me dire que vous sortiez très certainement ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Alice n'a pas tenu sa langue, Jasper non plus et moi, j'appelais Emmett.

-Et j'ai failli laisser tomber mon iPhone en entendant ça. C'est fou, je suis toujours le dernier informé !

-Emmett, on sait pourquoi tu es toujours le dernier informé, lui dit Edward.

A défaut du manque de chaise, je suis assise sur ses genoux, un bras autour de sa nuque, mon autre main sur son torse. Pour plus de stabilité, sa main est logée dans le bas de mon dos.

Nous nous en allons à la fermeture. Rosalie part de son côté et Emmett insiste pour parler seul à seul avec Edward. Après une dernière étreinte avec mon homme, je rentre à pied jusqu'à mon appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, je me rends compte à quel point il est déjà si important pour moi. _Tu es amoureuse !_ Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné, merci. _Rho, mais ouvre un peu les yeux, bordel !_ En rentrant, je passe à la salle de bain et je vais directement me coucher. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, mon esprit vagabonde et se recentre toujours sur la même personne, Edward, encore et toujours. Mon cerveau fourmille de question. Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett peut bien vouloir lui dire, là, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? A nous ? Et si _elle_ avait raison ? _Mais si, mais si, mais si, je te dis que t'es amoureuse !_ Tais-toi, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir ! _Mais arrête de chercher de midi à quatorze heures ! _

Vers trois heures du matin, je finis par m'endormir en étant absolument sûre d'une chose, moi, Bella Swan, j'aime Edward Cullen plus que tout.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Pour la suite, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! En attendant, portez-vous bien et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! **

**PS: Ma page Facebook Nikki's Fictions est toujours d'actualité pour suivre l'avancée des chapitres! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour! Voici le chapitre 5, qui a plusieurs particularités... de un, il est très long, il est très hot aussi! Et surtout, il a été sujet à un pari... qui m'a permis de gagner! Alors dédicace à Clemeria: Si je t'ai mise KO avec les lemons, je crois que mes lectrices vont mourir elles aussi! J'ai fait soft pour la dédicace comme tu peux le voir! Et figure-toi que ce matin, en voyant le pot de Nutella sur la table, j'ai tout sauf pensé au petit déj, mais bien à Edward et Bella!**

**Pour celles qui seraient intéressées, le gain du paris m'a permise de m'amuser le temps d'un chapitre de Clem avec Edward et Bella, avec un pot de Nutella... Alors vu qu'elle va le poster dans un futur proche et que nous publions le même jour, je vous dirai la date de publication par MP! **

**Je réponds vite aux reviews anonymes et je vous retrouve en bas!**

_Kyssy_: Merci pour ta review, la suite est là, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte de notre chambre d'étudiant qu'Emmett me casse déjà les pieds. _Tu peux même carrément dire les couilles à ce stade…_ Il se précipite dans sa chambre et en ressort immédiatement avec un carton de préservatifs qu'il me jette dans les mains. Je le rattrape agilement et je le lui relance.

-C'est gentil Emmett, mais j'en ai déjà.

-T'as regardé la date dessus au moins ? Depuis Tanya…

-Ne me parle plus de cette cruche s'il te plait.

-Ok, rassure-moi, tu te rappelles comment sa fonctionne ?

-Emmett, ta gueule bordel ! J'ai plus 12 ans !

-Oh du calme le frustré du slip !

-…Plus si frustré que ça.

-Non ?! Quand ?! Déjà ?!

-Hier.

-Oh putain ! Mais c'est qu'il en a dans le pantalon le p'tit Eddy !

Après ça, j'ai eu la paix. _Enfin_. Je mets mon bas de pyjama et un vieux tee-shirt que j'enfile avant de me mettre au lit. Je regarde le plafond et je pense à Bella. Tout mon esprit ne pense qu'à elle. La nuit dernière, la journée passée en sa compagnie… Tout me revient en tête. Je souris bêtement. Je sombre dans les bras de Morphée avec son doux visage derrière les paupières.

A mon réveil, je reçois un sms de Bella, me demandant comment c'était passé la discussion avec Emmett. Je lui réponds rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, mon BlackBerry me vibre dans les mains.

_« Il ne t'a pas fait de démonstration, c'est déjà bien ! Ce soir, c'est le dernier soir de l'année… J'étais sensé bosser mais j'ai changé ma planche horaire, je termine à quatorze heures. On fait quoi ce soir ? »_

« Tout dépend de ce que ma Bella chérie veut faire. Elle peut très bien vouloir danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit ou alors commencer la nouvelle année dans les bras de son chéri… »

_« Je suis capricieuse si je te dis que je veux les deux ? »_

« Non, c'est tout à fait faisable. Je t'attends à la fin de ton service, je t'aime. »

Je ne reçois aucune réponse. Je relis mon sms et… Merde. Pour un premier _je t'aime_ entre nous, le sms n'est peut-être pas le meilleur support. Ou alors elle ne l'attendait pas dans ses circonstances, ou encore il est peut-être trop tôt pour elle ? Je me mets à douter. _Mais pourquoi tu doutes imbécile ?! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle t'aime ! C'est juste trop tôt pour elle de l'entendre si ça se trouve, alors respire calmement et arrête de te faire du mouron pour rien !_ Si tu le dis…

La matinée, enfin, ce qu'il en reste, passe extrêmement lentement. Je commence à tourner en rond et je regarde ma montre pratiquement toutes les 5 minutes. Emmett me regarde passer, et au bout de mon cinquième aller-retour, il finit par me parler.

-Je pensais que jamais je ne dirai ça de ma vie, mais va réviser, ça t'occupera, et moi, ça me fera des vacances, à chaque fois que tu passes tu m'empêches de regarder la télé.

Je délaisse ma biologie à 13h30 et je vais me préparer. Je suis devant la pizzeria tendu comme un arc à 13h55. Bella sort du bâtiment, il est 13h59. Je marche vers elle et elle se jette dans mes bras. Je la fais tourner et elle rit aux éclats. Je la tiens dans mes bras, elle enroule ses mains autour de ma nuque et appuie son front contre le mien.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air tout tendu, remarque-t-elle. Allez, viens, on va chez moi !

Je la dépose en douceur et elle prend ma main dans la sienne. Elle cherche ses clés dans son sac et nous marchons jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois dans son studio, elle retire sa veste et tire sur la fermeture éclaire de la mienne. Après nous être débarrassés de nos chaussures, Bella m'entraine dans sa chambre et elle me pousse sur son lit. Elle me demande de retirer mon haut et de me mettre à plat ventre. Je m'exécute et ses petites mains massent mes épaules avec douceur. Ses doigts appuient sur les points douloureux de mon échine et je me détends à son toucher. C'est tellement agréable, que si elle continue plus que nécessaire, je vais finir par m'endormir. Avant que mes yeux ne se referment définitivement, je roule sur le coté et je m'allonge sur le dos. Je replie mes genoux et j'invite Bella à s'asseoir sur moi. Mes cuisses lui font office de dossier et elle s'appuie contre ses dernières. Je noue mes doigts aux siens et je joue avec ses mains manucurées.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais si tendu avant ?

-Pour rien, Emmett, je mens.

-Il t'a cuisiné, c'est ça ?

-Oui, pas mal.

-Et ?

-Je n'ai pas cédé.

-C'est bien, dit-elle. Tu as une idée d'où on pourrait aller ce soir ?

-Tu veux aller au Mica ? Ou y a une soirée spéciale au Darling, sinon, y a pas grand chose de bien en ville.

-Va pour le Darling, ta sœur m'a dit que c'était vraiment bien là-bas.

-Je vais dans ce cas aller retirer les pré-locations maintenant.

-Ok, j'en profite pour commencer à me préparer.

Elle se penche en avant pour m'embrasser et elle quitte mes cuisses. Elle prend des affaires dans sa commode et elle s'en va dans la salle de bain. Quant à moi, je vais retirer au club les billets pour ce soir. Quand je reviens, je croise Bella, une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux et une autre autour de son corps svelte. Elle s'arrête devant moi et me prend les billets des mains. Elle les observe et elle les pose sur le plan de travail du coin cuisine et s'exclame :

-D'ici 22h00, on a tout le de se préparer et même de dormir un moment avant d'aller manger un morceau en ville ! Ca te va comme programme ?

-Du moment que je suis avec toi, tout me va !

-T'es chou, elle m'embrasse sur la joue. Tu me laisses juste aller passer des vêtements, me fumer une cigarette et me brosser les dents ?

Je hoche la tête même si au fond de moi je ne suis pas très d'accord pour l'avant dernier point. Mais je n'ai pas envie de remettre ça sur le tapis le dernier jour de l'année, alors que l'on va passer une bonne soirée. Si elle veut arrêter la cigarette, elle arrêtera d'elle même, je ne veux pas la forcer, surtout que c'est un sujet délicat entre nous. Elle passe vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement et un de mes sweats et elle se poste à la fenêtre du salon, sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne l'allume, je me dirige vers elle et je lui retire sa cigarette de la bouche. Je la tiens entre mes doigts et je l'embrasse longuement une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne sente le tabac. Elle colle son front contre le mien et ferme les yeux. Je ne la lâche pas pour autant. Elle s'appuie au rebord de la fenêtre et elle allume sa cigarette, alors que je la garde enlacée contre moi. Je me penche en avant et je colle ma joue sur son omoplate et je noue mes bras solidement autour d'elle. Elle écrase son mégot et le laisse dans le cendrier avec les autres. Elle referme la fenêtre et se détache de mon étreinte pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressort quelques minutes plus tard et elle vient se loger dans mes bras. Elle cale son menton entre mes pectoraux et elle relève le regard vers moi.

-Tu veux faire quoi avant d'y aller ?, me demande-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?

-Je pense que si je veux voir passer la nouvelle année, il faut que je fasse un somme, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque part avant ou commander quelque chose.

-Nouilles chinoises aux légumes et brochettes de poulet satay ?

-C'est que tu me connais bien !

-Et toi, tu me connais bien?

-Hum, je parie sur des travers de porc et du riz blanc.

-Bien vu. On va se coucher ?

-A 4 heures de l'après-midi ?

-Si tu veux danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit sans tomber de sommeil dans mes bras au Darling…

-Mais je suis déjà tombée dans tes bras !

-Ouais, c'est vrai… Bref, une petite sieste de 2-3 heures te fera du bien, alors au lit !

Je la pousse en direction de sa chambre. Arrivés à la hauteur de la porte, fermée, elle s'appuie contre cette dernière et elle soutient mon regard. Elle se mord lentement la lèvre et elle descend partiellement la fermeture éclaire de mon sweat. Elle le fait légèrement glisser sur ses épaules, dévoilant les manches de son débardeur blanc. Une bretelle de son soutien-gorge en satin beige est visible sur sa peau. Je m'approche d'elle, tel un félin et je la colle toujours un peu plus. Mon avant bras gauche est appuyé contre la porte en bois blanc, alors que ma main droite dézippe son vêtement encore un peu plus.

-Tu veux jouer ?

-Je te retourne la question, dit-elle en s'agrippant à ma nuque et en enroulant une de ses jambes autour de ma taille.

-Réponds déjà, avant de poser une autre question… Je te la répète, tu veux jouer ?

Pas de réponse. Elle prend appui sur moi et joint sa deuxième jambe autour de ma taille. Je glisse mes mains sous ses fesses, que je ne me gêne pas de palper tout en la tenant fermement dans mes bras. Je fais un pas en avant, de sorte que son dos soit contre la porte et je ne bouge plus. Je la regarde intensément. Son regard me scrute plein d'attente, alors que je ne fais rien de plus que de la maintenir contre moi.

-T'es en train de jouer, finit-elle par demander.

-Hum, peut-être…

-Dans ce cas, temps mort !

A peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se jette sur mes lèvres. Son baiser est urgent, plein de désir ardent. Je lui rends son baiser comme si ma vie en dépend. Ses doigts s'accrochent dans mes cheveux et poussent mon visage à la rencontre du sien. Sa langue glisse entre mes lèvres et vient caresser la mienne. Elle s'agrippe fortement à moi alors qu'une de mes mains part à la recherche de la poignée dans son dos. La porte s'ouvre, une fois à l'intérieur, je la referme d'un coup de pied et je plaque Bella contre le bois clair. Mes lèvres dévient sur l'arc de son cou, la faisant gémir. Elle se met à onduler des hanches contre mon jean, où je commence sérieusement à m'y sentir à l'étroit. Mes doigts pétrissent ses hanches alors que je pars à la découverte de la bordure de son décolleté. Bella ne me laisse le temps de lui retirer son débardeur, elle le fait elle même, me laissant ainsi un meilleur accès à sa poitrine. Je ne me fais pas prier et je prends en bouche son téton droit à travers le tissu de son soutien gorge. Je fais de même avec son jumeau et mes doigts glissent dans son dos pour dégrafer sa prison de dentelle. Je la maintiens contre moi et je fais le trajet jusqu'au lit en un temps record. Son pantalon de survêtement ne fait pas long feu et il en va de même pour mes vêtements. Bella est allongée sur le dos, gémissant mon prénom. Mes lèvres longent sa poitrine, descendent le long d'une ligne invisible longeant son ventre et elles atterrirent rapidement sur la bordure de son string. Le simple fait de sentir mon souffle sur son sexe la rend folle. Je l'embrasse à travers la dentelle mais n'en fait pas plus. Elle gémit de frustration. Ses hanches remuent en direction de mon visage.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ?

-Je joue…

-C'est criminel de faire ça ! Tu vas m'enlever ce putain de string et me faire du bien, tout de suite, hurle-t-elle.

-Non.

-EDWARD !

Je m'apprête à me relever quand elle m'allonge de force sur le dos et elle me chevauche. Elle va titiller le lobe de mon oreille, ma faiblesse. Ses paumes reposent sur mes pectoraux, ses ongles griffant quelque peu ma peau.

-Règle numéro une, ne jamais jouer avec moi. Règle numéro deux, surtout pas quand il s'agit de sexe, cf règle numéro une et règle numéro trois, toujours répondre à mes désirs, c'est compris ?

-Oui chef !

-Et tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?

-Que je te fasse l'amour ?

-Non, que tu te laisses faire.

Ses lèvres parcourent mon torse. Elles suivent la ligne entre mes pectoraux, partent ensuite sur la gauche, sa langue vient titiller mon téton, puis part faire de même du côté droit. Elle poursuit ses baisers le long de mes abdominaux, léchant, suçant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle atterrit trop rapidement à l'orée de mon boxer, déformé par mon plaisir. Elle s'apprête à me le retirer, alors que je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle va faire. Je la ramène à moi et l'embrasse longuement. Elle délaisse mes lèvres pour mon cou, avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu ne veux pas…, je l'interromps.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'une femme fasse _ça_, je trouve que c'est dégradant.

-Si j'ai envie de le faire ce n'est en rien dégradant. Et j'en ai envie.

-D'accord, mais quand je te dirai d'arrêter…, elle place son index sur mes lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Edward.

Ses lèvres s'emparent à nouveau des miennes pour de longues secondes. Elle recommence son manège avec sa langue le long de mon corps et reprend son activité initiale. Mon boxer s'en va rejoindre nos autres vêtements, laissant mon sexe gorgé d'excitation à sa vue. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle empoigne doucement mon manche. _Ho !_ Elle commence à mouvoir sa paume autour de moi, très lentement d'abord, puis, elle accélère quelque peu ses va-et-vient sur ma longueur. Son regard toujours ancré dans le mien, elle se penche en avant, approchant dangereusement son visage de mon sexe. Je me relève sur mes coudes et retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle vient lécher mon gland du bout de sa langue. Elle joint à sa main sa langue et je suis emporté par de merveilleuses sensations. Sa langue lèche ma longueur alors qu'elle vient frôler mes bourses de sa main. Après quelques secondes de torture, elle inverse, allant promener sa langue sur la partie inférieure de mon anatomie intime. Sa main reste active sur mon sexe, m'envoyant toujours plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Mes hanches se mettent à remuer légèrement quand le plaisir commence à devenir de plus en plus fort. Bella reprend mon sexe en bouche pour continuer sa douce caresse. Elle accélère ses mouvements d'aller-retour sur moi avec sa main, alors que sa langue taquine mon gland sensible. Je sens que je ne vais plus être très long avant de jouir. Ma tête part en arrière quand je demande à Bella d'arrêter. Elle ne bronche pas, retire son sous-vêtement, attrape un préservatif présent sur la table de nuit et le déroule sur moi. Elle me lance un coussin que je place dans mon dos et je l'aide à s'asseoir à califourchon sur mon bassin. Elle se glisse sur mon sexe et entame des mouvements rapides et saccadés. Je me relève en position assise, jambes en tailleur et je la colle à mon torse, l'aidant à enrouler ses jambes autour de moi. Elle n'est que gémissement, alors que je sens ses muscles intimes commencer à se resserrer autour de mon sexe. J'accentue mes coups de butoir en elle et alors qu'elle est elle aussi proche de l'orgasme, je titille son clitoris à l'aide de mon pouce. Elle vient violemment autour de moi, me faisant jouir à sa suite. Je me laisse retomber sur le coussin et je l'entraine avec moi, la calant dans mes bras. Je me retire d'elle. Elle tend le bras pour attraper un mouchoir sur la table de nuit, qu'elle me tend. Je retire le préservatif usagé et je le place dans le mouchoir, que je lance habillement dans la corbeille près de son bureau.

Elle laisse échapper un bâillement. Je regarde le réveil sur ma gauche, il est 17h12. Je déplie la couette et je l'installe à l'intérieur. J'embrasse son front et je m'apprête à sortir du lit quand elle me retient par le poignet.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seule après ce magnifique orgasme ?

-Je ne comptais pas aller bien loin, juste récupérer mon téléphone pour commander le repas de ce soir.

-Prends des litchis aussi, dit-elle alors qu'elle se retourne dans les draps.

Alors que je reviens me mettre avec elle sous le duvet, elle commence à s'endormir. Entre le boulot ce matin et notre moment de folie, je comprends qu'elle soit épuisée. Dormir lui fera du bien, avec la grosse soirée qui nous attend. Je règle mon portable pour qu'il sonne dans deux heures et je m'approche de Bella. Je caresse son épaule nue et elle se retourne dans mes bras. Elle se pelotonne contre mon torse et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je respire l'odeur apaisante qui se dégage de ses cheveux et je cale ma respiration sur la sienne, calme. Je ne mets pas longtemps à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

-Hé, s'exclame-t-elle alors qu'avec mes baguettes je lui pique quelques nouilles.

-Quoi, tes nouilles me narguent !

-Espèce d'estomac sur patte !

-Je suis un homme, dis-je en tentant de me justifier.

-Et je peux rajouter macho aussi…

Je repose mon bol de riz sur la table basse, je lui prends des mains sa boite cartonnée contenant ses nouilles et je l'attire sur mes genoux. Je commence à la chatouiller, d'abord gentiment, puis plus vigoureusement.

-Ok, c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es tout sauf macho, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de rire qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux verts.

Nous finissons de manger tranquillement après ça et sur les coups des 20h30, nous commençons à nous préparer. Autant dire que par manque de place, j'ai été éjecté de la salle de bain comme un mal propre. « Tu n'as pas a utiliser la salle de bain, t'as pas besoin du miroir ! » Je n'ai rien su répliquer face à son argument en béton. Je suis en train de faire mon nœud de cravate quand elle sort enfin de la salle de bain, vêtue de sa robe verte, celle faisant ressortir ses yeux clairs que j'avais acheté pour elle à Noël. Elle part dans la chambre mettre ses boucles d'oreille et elle va dans l'entrée chercher ses talons. Elle revient vers moi quelques secondes plus tard et elle s'appuie à mon bras pour chausser ses escarpins argentés. Je lui prends la main et je la fais tourner sur elle-même pour faire voler le bas de sa robe. Je l'attire à moi et je l'embrasse tendrement. Ses doigts fourragent dans mes cheveux, accentuant leur décoiffage qu'elle adore tant.

-T'es prête à y aller ?

-Laisse-moi enfiler ma veste, mettre des ballerines dans mon sac et on y va !

Après un court trajet à pied main dans la main, nous arrivons enfin sur les lieux de la soirée. La file d'attente est déjà assez longue, mais avance rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous laissons nos vestes au vestiaire et Bella s'installe à une petite table dans le fond alors que je vais au bar commander nos boissons. Quand je reviens, elle me fait de la place à côté d'elle sur la banquette en cuir. Je dépose nos cocktails de fruit sur la petite table laquée blanche. Pas mal de monde est déjà sur la piste de danse, rythmée par les sons mixés par les différents DJs de la soirée. Alors que Bella sirote son verre, pas mal d'hommes l'observent, visiblement intéressés, mais surtout incapable de faire le lien entre moi et la main de ma douce posée sur ma cuisse. Bella remarque que je lance un regard plutôt noir à ses énergumènes mais n'y prête pas plus attention. Je finis cul sec mon verre quand elle se lève et me tend la main pour aller danser. Après nous être frayé un chemin dans la foule, je colle Bella à moi pour cette première danse.

-Serait-on jaloux, monsieur Cullen, dit-elle à mon oreille.

-Tout à fait, madame Swan, je lui réponds sur le même ton avant d'attraper ses lèvres entre les miennes.

La musique change, encore et encore et Bella danse toujours tout contre moi. Elle enroule ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse. D'abord timidement, puis sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche pour rejoindre la mienne. Elles dansent un tango endiablé l'une contre l'autre. Elle enroule plusieurs mèches de mes cheveux autour de ses doigts. Ses lèvres suçotent ma lèvre inférieure, alors que mes doigts glissent sur ses cuisses.

Tout d'un coup, elle sursaute et ses dents se referment méchamment sur ma lèvre. J'étouffe un juron alors qu'elle s'excuse. Je lui demande ce qu'il y a eu. Elle agrippe mes avant-bras et scrute la salle.

-Regarde le mec là-bas avec la chemise rouge, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Je me penche à sa hauteur et j'observe la foule.

-Ouais, je le vois.

-Il m'a pincé les fes…

-Retourne t'asseoir, si je lui mets la main dessus, je l'éclate !

-Edward !

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas la peine, c'est juste un gamin, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! Reste avec moi !

-D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demandes. Si il revient t'embêter le moustique, il va savoir comment je m'appelle.

-Montre-moi ta lèvre, monsieur Cullen-le-grand-justicier.

La soirée se poursuit et le mec a eu l'intelligence de rester à distance de ma Bella. Ou alors, autre option, il n'avait pas envie de se faire botter les fesses. Et à propos de fesses, je ne suis pas sûr que je vais résister très longtemps si Bella continue à danser comme ça ! Elle est dos à moi, son dos collé à mon torse, un bras enroulé autour de ma nuque, sa tête reposant contre mon épaule, m'offrant une vue dégagée sur son cou et sur son décolleté. Elle remue des hanches en rythme, tout contre moi, me rendant fou. Mes bras sont autour de sa taille, alors que mes lèvres picorent son cou. A mesure que je lève les yeux vers la salle, je vois des couples partir main dans la main en direction des toilettes. Cette image me calme directement, ainsi que la bosse qui commence à se former dans mon jeans. _Encore quelques heures à tenir Edward et tu la feras hurler chez elle !_ Tu ne m'aides pas à calmer mon entre-jambe là !

Une demie-heure avant la nouvelle année, Les DJs se mettent à passer des slows. Bella est blottie contre moi, son visage enfouit dans mon torse. Je nous balance lentement de gauche à droite, ne faisant plus attention à personne d'autre que Bella. La musique change encore et toujours, jusqu'au décompte des DJs et de la foule.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1… BONNE ANNEE !

-Bonne année ma Bella !

-Je t'aime Edward !

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Vraisemblablement oui, car elle écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous échangeons un long baiser et quand elle relâche mes lèvres, elle m'entraine vers une banquette libre pour parler au calme.

-Je ne voulais pas te dire je t'aime pour la première fois par sms, c'est pour ça que je n'avais rien répondu. Et j'ai pensé que te le dire ce soir, après le décompte… Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, je l'embrasse longuement, heureux, tout simplement.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi Edward, dit-elle son front contre le mien. Je crois que l'on a assez dansé ici, mais j'ai encore envie de danser… Une autre danse, ajoute-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Je ne lui réponds pas, me relève et lui tends la main. Nous allons récupérer nos affaires dans le vestiaire et nous rentrons à l'appartement. Pendant le chemin du retour, nous croisons un SDF nous demandant du feu. Je fus surprise de voir Bella lui donner son briquet, ainsi que son paquet de cigarettes. Un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle s'arrête pour changer de chaussures, je l'interroge sur sa bonne action. Comme bonne résolution pour cette année 2013, elle arrête de fumer. _Mon gars, elle t'aime vraiment !_ Quant à moi ma bonne résolution de l'année, c'est…, c'est… allez, soyons fous, bosser moins pour accorder plus de temps à mon couple et à mes amis. Nous continuons de marcher main dans la main et une fois dans l'ascenseur, je la plaque contre la paroi du fond.

-Ta manière de danser ce soir était toute à fait indécente.

-Ah bon, quand ça ? Quand je dansais dos à toi, comme ça, dit-elle en se frottant à moi.

-Exactement. C'était totalement indécent, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire de toi ce que je voulais.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi ?

-Une fois que tu auras fermé à clé, je te prendrai contre la porte. Des questions ?

-C'est tout à fait clair.

A peine la porte de l'appartement refermée et verrouillée, je la soulève de terre et elle enroule automatiquement ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'appuie contre la porte, alors que je pars en exploration sous sa robe. Mes doigts rencontre un corps étranger couvrant inhabituellement la peau douce de ses cuisses.

-Arrache moi ses putains de collants, gémit-elle.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Je te veux en moi, et maintenant, j'en suis sûre ! Pas de chichi, juste du bestial.

-Si c'est ce que ma Bella veut, elle l'aura.

-Arrête de me faire la causette et active !

A sa demande, je lui troue son collant, décale son sous-vêtement et caresse ses lèvres intimes du bout des doigts. Je tâte ensuite mes poches et je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas de préservatif sur moi.

-Je prends la pilule, on repassera pour le préservatif !

Si madame le dit ! Je défais sa robe dans son dos et elle glisse jusqu'à sa taille. Je remonte le tissu vert sur ses cuisses et je dézippe la fermeture éclaire de mon jeans. Je m'enfonce vivement dans ses chairs intimes. Bella gémit intensément, tout comme moi, à cette sensation. Je commence des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides et soutenus, alors qu'elle se retient à moi fermement. J'émets un grognement quand elle mordille mon cou. Je la soutiens en la maintenant sous ses fesses, que je palpe sans ménagement. Je bouge brutalement en elle, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fortement. Alors qu'elle se tient à mes épaules, mes mains migrent jusqu'à sa poitrine, que je cajole avec mes doigts. Ils cèdent la place à ma bouche qui part lécher chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Mes hanches vont à la rencontre de celle de Bella, s'entrechoquant, claquant les unes contre les autres. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et son intimité se resserre autour de moi. A ma demande, elle va elle-même taquiner son clitoris, accélérant sa jouissance et entraînant la mienne à sa suite. Elle loge sa tête dans mon cou et je caresse ses cheveux. Je la porte en direction de la chambre et je l'allonge sur le lit. Je lui retire sa robe, que je place sur un cintre, et je lui ôte ses collants que je jette directement à la poubelle. Je me déshabille rapidement et je la rejoins au lit. Elle remonte les couvertures sur nous et elle s'endort calée dans mes bras.

Je suis réveillé le lendemain à 8 heures par un voisin de palier rentrant de manière tout sauf discrète. Bella remue dans son sommeil contre moi, se collant nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, réveillant d'avantage une partie de mon anatomie. Elle se frotte à moi, de manière innocente. Je ressers mon étreinte autour d'elle.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux…

-J'en ai pas envie… Je veux continuer à faire la grasse matinée !

-En te frottant à moi ?

-Tant qu'à faire, oui, c'est agréable, mais tu sais ce qui serait encore plus agréable ? Faire l'amour dans cette position…

-Tu es insatiable.

-C'est toi qui me rend insatiable.

Elle tend le bras vers la table de nuit et elle en sort un préservatif. Elle remue lentement son postérieur contre mon érection, alors qu'elle prend mes mains qu'elle guide jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je joue avec ses seins, triturant ses mamelons entre mes doigts. Ma paume glisse le long de son ventre plat et atterrit sur sa féminité. Je trace avec lenteur des cercles autour de son clitoris, la faisant gémir. Mon index part explorer ses plis intimes, elle est déjà prête pour moi. Elle déchire l'emballage du préservatif et me le tend. Je l'enfile rapidement et je m'introduis en elle avec douceur, contrastant avec notre rapport de la veille. Je lui fais l'amour tendrement, lentement, savourant le plaisir procuré par nos deux corps. Je mordille gentiment son épaule quand elle jouit en gémissant longuement mon prénom. Je la suis aussitôt dans l'extase, la serrant tout contre moi tout en caressant sa peau douce. Après avoir jeté la protection de latex à la poubelle, Bella se blottit dans mes bras et nous restons au lit toute la matinée. Je caresse ses cheveux, alors qu'avec son index, elle dessine des arabesques sur mon torse. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai hâte de passer cette année 2013 en compagnie de Bella, vu comment elle a commencé, les mois à venir ne nous réservent que des bonnes choses.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette semaine! Encore des survivantes? Prenez un bon bain de glaçons pour vous rafraichir, ça fonctionne! ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà, tôt, parce que je ne serai pas là cette après-midi! Bonne lecture!**

**_Emeline_: Merci pour ta review ma Marmotte! Bonne lecture, tu vas aimer! **

* * *

Chapitre 6

Je verrouille la porte d'entrée et je dévale les escaliers jusque dans le hall de l'immeuble. Je pars rejoindre Alice et Rosalie au Starbucks à quelques rues d'ici. Quand j'entre dans le café, je les trouve déjà attablées, un capuccino devant elles. Je vais commander ma boisson et je vais m'installer. J'enlève ma veste que je pose sur le dossier de ma chaise avant de m'asseoir. Depuis la rentrée et les résultats des premiers partiels, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup croisées. Entre le boulot, les cours, Edward…

-T'es en retard, me dit Alice.

-Désolée, j'ai du passer me changer et…

-Et avant, tu as attendu Edward à la sortie de son cours et vous vous êtes roulés des pelles monumentales. Je regarde Rosalie, choquée. Les bruits de couloirs, ça circulent vite !

-Je vois ça… Et sinon, ça va avec les garçons ? Je tente de changer de sujet.

-Avec Jasper, ça va comme sur des roulettes.

-On s'est réconcilié sur l'oreiller hier soir avec Emmett !

-On ne veut rien savoir Rosalie, s'empresse de dire Alice. Et avec Edward, ça va comment ? Bien visiblement…

-Ca va très bien, on s'entend bien, on s'amuse bien, on rigole bien…

-Vous baisez bien…

-Rosalie !

-Quoi ?

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas !

-C'est Emmett qui me dit que le peu de fois qu'il le voit, il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous vivez ensemble, ou pas encore ?

-Non, pas encore, on n'en a pas vraiment discuté…

-Heu, tu sais, vous êtes déjà les 80% du temps ensemble, alors si tu lui fais un peu de place dans ton dressing…, mais pas trop hein et qu'il paie la moitié du loyer, tu verras pas la différence !

-Si tu le dis Alice, dis-je en buvant une gorgée de ma tasse.

-Et en plus, ça nous arrangerait toutes !

-Pardon, dis-je en m'étranglant.

-Bah oui, si Edward vient vivre avec toi, je peux emménager avec Emmett et si ma place est libre dans la chambre qu'on partage avec Alice, Jasper peut emménager avec elle !

-Vu comme ça… Je lui en parle ce soir.

-Question, franchement, le soir, vous parlez ?

-Rose !

-Mais quoi ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! T'es épanouie, aimée et ça se voit ! Donc à mon avis, le soir, vous ne faites pas du tricot !

-Pourquoi, avant on aurait dit que j'étais renfrognée et aigrie, c'est ça ?

-Mais non…

-Rosalie, tu t'es fourrée toute seule dans le pétrin…

-Ok, j'abandonne. Bon, on va faire les boutiques ?

-Encore ? Les filles, vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ? Mon portemonnaie, c'est pire que le désert du Sahara, y a rien dedans !

-Alors on va faire du repérage lingerie, s'écrie Alice.

-Mon tiroir lingerie va très bien, pas besoin d'avoir de nouvelles acquisitions…

-Tu as un ensemble sexy noir en dentelle avec des petits nœuds roses ? Je fais non de la tête. Alors ton tiroir à lingerie en à besoin d'un !

-Alice, j'ai ce qu'il me faut !

-T'as pensé à Edward ? Je suis sûre que…

-Alice, comment tu peux penser que ton frère… Stop, je finis ma boisson cul sec. Vous savez quoi les filles, on va mettre les choses aux clairs. Primo, plus jamais, je dis bien jamais Alice ne doit me parler de lingerie sexy, surtout quand il s'agit d'Edward. Si ce n'était pas ton frère, on pourrait éventuellement en parler. Et secondo, foutez-moi la paix, je suis assez grande pour gérer mon tiroir à lingerie toute seule !

-Bella, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais Alice m'a bien raconté des trucs sur Jasper…

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! C'est de vos frères qu'on parle, merde ! Je regarde mon portable. Il est déjà 16 heures. Les filles, il faut que j'y aille, je reprends dans une heure et faut que je termine ma dissertation sur Corneille, pour mon cours de littérature étrangère.

Je remets ma veste et je m'en vais comme une voleuse pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs autres remarques diverses et variées. Je passe en vitesse à l'appartement préparer mon sac et terminer de rédiger ma dissertation. Une fois terminée, je la glisse dans mon sac et je repars pour la fac. Je traverse mon bâtiment et je vais attendre Edward devant le sien. En chemin, alors que je longe la salle de projection du bâtiment sud, je me retrouve tirée par le bras en direction des casiers. Mon corps heurte celui d'Edward qui me maintient fermement contre lui. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes pour un long baiser vorace. Quand il me laisse l'occasion de respirer, j'appuie mon front contre le sien.

-Déjà fini ?

-Déjà là ?

-Tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi, lui répondis-je. T'as terminé pour aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais.

-Chanceux, j'ai cours avec Mme Fremann jusqu'à 18h30.

-Je t'attendrai devant chez toi, dit-il alors que je fouille dans mon sac.

-Tiens, dis-je en enlevant de mon trousseau la clé de mon appartement. Vas faire un double à la serrurerie, ils en ont pour une heure et ouvre-moi quand je rentre.

-Serai-ce une invitation à long terme ?

-Si je te dis de ramener toutes tes affaires, tu prends ça pour un oui ?

-Pour un très gros oui même, dit-il en capturant mes lèvres.

-Il faut que j'aille en amphi, mais je n'ai pas envie…

-C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu à repasser ton partiel de littérature étrangère qu'il faut te relâcher. Va rendre ta disserte, je l'ai pas lue, mais je suis sûre que c'est la meilleure !

-Je ne parierai pas là dessus, mais bon, allez, j'y vais !

-Je t'accompagne !

Nos adieux devant l'amphi s'éternisent. La majorité des étudiants sont déjà installés, alors que je suis toujours dans les bras d'Edward, à ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Je me résous à le laisser partir quand la prof s'approche de la salle. Je vais m'installer à ma place habituelle, au dernier rang.

Le cours passe extrêmement lentement. Tout en prenant des notes sur le nouvel auteur que nous allons commencer à étudier, je textote avec Edward.

« T'es pas sensée être en cours ? »

« Si mais Molière, je connais déjà sa biographie… »

« Si tu le dis… les déménagements en chaines sont en cours, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Emmett ne s'imaginait pas que Rosalie pouvait avoir autant de paires de Louboutins. »

« Heu, pour ma part, j'en ai une paire. Dans le magasine de mode qu'Alice m'a donné... »

« Si y a que ça, je t'en offre une paire pour ton anniversaire ! »

« Garde ton argent ! Et en plus, j'aime pas les chaussures de créateurs, t'as l'impression d'être sur des échasses!»

Je m'interromps dans ma conversation avec Edward pour suivre un minimum le cours. Génial, on va devoir se farcir _Les femmes savantes_…

A 18h30, je dépose ma dissertation sur le pupitre de l'enseignante et je me faufile rapidement jusqu'à la sortie. Je me dépêche de rentrer pour retrouver Edward. J'espère qu'il aura fait de l'avance dans ses cours, parce que moi, ce soir, je n'ai rien à faire et je compte bien en profiter avec lui ! Je sonne à la porte de l'immeuble et il m'ouvre directement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent à mon étage et Edward m'attend sur le pas de la porte. Je vais me caler automatiquement dans ses bras. Près de l'entrée, je remarque deux paires de chaussures lui appartenant, ainsi que sa veste, suspendue au crochet à côté de la mienne. Une odeur de sauce bolognaise vient me titiller les narines quand Edward m'entraine avec lui à l'intérieur.

-J'ai préparé à dîner !

-J'ai cru comprendre, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la casserole où sa sauce mijote. J'y trempe mon doigt. Hum, c'est super bon ! Tu as trouvé de la place dans ma penderie ?

-Oui, suffisamment.

-Demain, faudra que j'écrive à la propriétaire pour l'informer que tu vis avec moi.

-Elle pourra mettre mon nom dans le bail, comme ça on se partage officiellement le loyer.

-Si tu y tiens…, dis-je en retirant ma veste en cuir.

J'ouvre le frigo et je me sers un verre de soda que je bois cul sec. Je repose mon verre sur le bar et je sors les services et les assiettes pour mettre la table. Edward rajoute du sel dans l'eau des pâtes et attend que l'eau soit en train de bouillir pour verser les spaghettis.

-T'as du boulot ce soir ?

-Non, j'ai eu le temps de finir avant que tu arrives, dit-il en enroulant ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette.

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus j'ai rien à faire. Y a quelque chose à la télé ce soir ?

-Y a l'émission débile où ils chantent et Transformers je crois.

-Va pour Transformers, j'ai rien envie de faire de trop intellectuel ce soir.

-Tu vas réussi à suivre avec tous ses Autobots ?

-Je connais Optimus Prime et le jaune là, donc ça suffit pour comprendre !

Pendant la pause pub au milieu du film, je reçois un appel de mon père, voulant prendre de mes nouvelles. Il me demande si je viens le voir pendant le pont de l'ascension.

-Oui, ça peut se faire. Et ce sera aussi l'occasion pour moi de te présenter quelqu'un.

_-Tu as quelqu'un ? _

-Oui.

_-Il te rend heureux ?_

-Oui.

_-Alors il est le bienvenu si le cœur lui en dit. Je vais te laisser, mon match de baseball reprend. Prends soin de toi ma puce, à bientôt !_

-C'était ton père ?

-Oui, tu es invité à venir avec moi chez lui pour le week-end prolongé. Ca te dit ?

-Avec plaisir. J'ai une question à te poser, mais ça attendra, dit-il alors que le film reprend sur l'écran.

J'ai beau être bien dans ses bras, pendant tout le reste du film, j'appréhende sa question. Et ça ne manque pas, il faut qu'il aborde le seul sujet que j'évite à tout prix. Ma _famille_.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette semaine! J'espère que ça vous a plu! A la semaine prochaine!**

**PS: Nikk's Fictions pour rester prévenu sur facebook et normalement, Clemeria poste le chapitre où j'ai participé aujourd'hui ! **

**Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain! **

**Bisous!**

**Nikki**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour! Vous avez été nombreuses à demander ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre et bien, maintenant, vous allez avoir la réponse! Préparez les mouchoirs et le bac à glaçons! ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7

A la fin du film, je passe par la salle de bain mettre mon pyjama et je vais rejoindre Bella dans _notre_ chambre. Bella est allongée sous les draps. J'en fais de même, prenant mon oreiller dans mes bras, déposant mon menton dessus, prêt à l'écouter. Elle s'installe sur le côté, triturant ses cheveux d'une main tout en me regardant. Elle inspire profondément, cherchant le courage pour se lancer. Elle coince une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et elle entame son long récit.

-Tout a commencé quand j'avais 5 ans. Mon père a découvert que ma mère le trompait. Il a demandé le divorce et à cause de ses horaires irréguliers de flic, il n'a pas obtenu ma garde. Je suis partie avec ma mère et son mec de l'époque, Rick, vivre en Floride. Ils se sont mariés et ils ont divorcé deux ans après ça. Ma mère a eu deux autres copains entre temps, avant de se remarier avec Phil quand j'avais 12 ans. A chaque fois que j'étais en vacances, je revenais à Forks chez mon père. Donc je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de moment lui, mais il est le seul de ma famille proche a vraiment m'apprécier. Depuis que ma mère vit avec Phil, je l'ai vue changer. Phil était à ses débuts un joueur de Baseball de seconde division et il s'est amélioré et il a commencé à jouer en championnat en première ligue. Il s'est mis à beaucoup voyager, dans tout le pays comme à l'étranger et ma mère était forcée de rester avec moi en Floride. Ca la rendait malheureuse. Pendant les vacances d'été juste avant mon entrée au lycée, j'ai pris la décision de revenir à Forks vivre chez mon père. Il m'a accueilli à bras ouvert et ma mère a achevé sa transformation, en plus de devenir la première supportrice de Phil elle est aussi devenue la première profiteuse de son succès, dilapidant ses comptes qui s'étaient bien remplis entre temps. Depuis que je suis revenue dans la région, ma mère m'envoie de temps en temps une carte postale, me disant qu'elle va bien et blablabla, qu'elle a dépensé 1000 dollars pour un sac, alors qu'elle ne sait jamais intéressée au coût d'une année de fac. C'est mon père qui depuis que je suis revenue, se décarcasse pour me faire manger, et il a insisté pour me financer mes études. Donc pendant que mon père et moi, on bosse comme des malades pour tourner, l'argent lui tombe dans les bras et elle pense qu'à s'acheter des sacs et des chaussures… Ca me fait mal au ventre. Depuis qu'elle est avec Phil, j'ai tout de suite eu l'impression d'être la chose de trop, la chose qu'on se trimballe ou alors d'être la pièce décoratrice de la maison qui sert à rien. La 5ème roue du carrosse. Donc quand de temps en temps, elle daigne se soucier de moi, le ton monte très vite entre elle et moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. J'ai toujours du mal à parler de ma famille, parce que pour moi, à part mon père, je n'ai pas de famille. Certes, elle m'a mise au monde, mais son comportement ne fait pas d'elle une mère à mes yeux. Elle a fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi pendant 3 ans, et dès que j'ai grimpé dans l'avion, elle a instantanément tourné la page, limite m'effaçant de sa vie. Depuis que je suis à la fac, j'ai reçu une seule nouvelle d'elle, madame se paie le luxe de se payer des vacances en Europe, dépensant sans compter. Tant mieux pour elle, après tout, qu'elle soit heureuse avec ses sacs Prada, ses talons Dior et ses lunettes de soleil de mouche.

Pendant tout son récit, je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre. A chaque fois qu'une larme perlait sur ses joues, je l'essuyais. Quand elle hésitait, je lui donnais le courage de continuer avec un baiser. Elle finit par craquer dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux tout en tentant de la calmer, mais ses larmes sont nécessaires, elles doivent sortir. Elle se sentira mieux après les avoir évacuées.

-Le truc qui me ronge, c'est qu'elle ne remarque même pas la chance qu'elle a, d'un côté. Avec mon père, quand on fait les comptes, on s'arrange pour épargner chaque centimes, alors qu'elle, elle dépense à tout va, avec de l'argent qui ne lui appartient même pas. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé de ma vie que ce soit une Barbie, ou même de quoi payer une partie de mon loyer, par fierté.

Elle sanglote dans mes bras. Son discours me déchire le cœur. Je ne pensais pas que sa relation avec sa mère était à ce point nouée. Elle essuie ses larmes du revers de la main avant de continuer.

-Alors quand les filles veulent aller faire du shopping, c'est toujours dur de leur dire non, je ne peux pas. Et c'est encore pire quand elles insistent pour me payer tel ou tel truc, me disant que je les rembourserai plus tard. Et le pire, c'est quand toi, tu veux me couvrir de cadeaux, me payer si ou ça, alors que je n'en ai pas besoin, après, je me sens comme la petite-amie qui doit être aidée par son copain pour survivre et j'ai l'impression d'être entretenue, comme ma mère. Et je ne veux pas être comme elle. Je me bats contre ça. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler, ou qu'on me juge de profiteuse.

Ses larmes reprennent de plus belles. Je la sers dans mes bras alors qu'elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse pour continuer à pleurer. Elle met plus d'une heure à se calmer complètement. Je brise finalement le silence entre nous.

-Je n'imaginais pas ta relation avec ta mère comme ça.

-Tu es la seule personne à savoir tout ça.

-Bella, je sais que tu veux rester indépendante, mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi. Que ce soit pour t'écouter, t'aider, financièrement ou pour tout et n'importe quoi…

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour n'importe qu'elle raison, je veux que tu m'en parles. Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans une situation qui te met mal à l'aise. Je suis là, avant tout pour toi et ça me fait mal de voir ma copine se démener comme ça seule. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu l'as gardé pour toi depuis tellement de temps… Ca devait sortir. Je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes autant de ton loyer alors que les partiels sont dans 3 semaines à peine. Maintenant, je suis là, on est deux, et je vais t'aider, que ce soit moralement, financièrement ou pour les cours, je vais te coller aux basques, au point que tu vas vouloir partir seule chez ton père pour le week-end prolongé ! J'arrive à lui soustraire un sourire.

-Merci Edward.

-C'est naturel beauté. Dès demain, ma signature sera à côté de la tienne sur le bail et tu prends moins d'heures à la pizzeria jusqu'à la fin des partiels, compris ? Je ne veux pas te voir sur la liste des rattrapages.

-Et on va tourner comment sans mes heures ?

-Arrête de te faire du mouron pour ça, j'ai des économies !

-Rectification : papa et maman ont des économies…

-Non, j'ai bossé l'été dernier et j'ai tout gardé sur mon compte pour la fac, j'ai payé mes bouquins et il reste amplement dessus, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si tu le dis…

Depuis mercredi soir, j'ai vraiment appris beaucoup de choses sur Bella. Elle n'est pas la jeune femme forte et indépendante que j'imaginais. Derrière sa carapace, se cache en faite une jeune fille fragile qui au fond d'elle lutte pour rester digne d'elle-même et de ses convictions. Désormais, je suis officiellement locataire avec elle, nous partageons le loyer et j'ai proposé de mettre en place un pot commun, servant pour les dépenses des courses, des factures d'eau, d'électricité, etc. Elle a fini par accepter l'idée que je vais l'aider à surmonter ses épreuves. Elle dort plus sereinement depuis, j'ai l'impression.

Depuis qu'elle a réduit ses heures à la pizzeria, elle se concentre sur ses cours et ses révisions. Dès lundi, nous entamons la semaine de révisions où nous sommes dispensés de cours. Les premiers partiels sont lundi prochain, autant dire que je vais en baver, avec seulement une heure de pause entre mon partiel de Biologie et celui de physique mardi ! Bella, quant à elle, a eu plus de chance dans la répartition de ses examens, avec un partiel par jour, mais dégottant d'un partiel le samedi matin, alors que moi, j'aurai le luxe de m'autoriser une grasse matinée après la semaine de folie que l'on aura !

La semaine de révision arrive bien trop vite à mon goût, annonçant l'échéance des examens droit derrière. Avec Bella, nous avons établis un plan pour réviser de manière optimale : le matin, nous nous levons pas trop tard, nous révisons jusqu'à midi, nous faisons une pause jusqu'à 14 heures et nous reprenons jusqu'à 17 heures.

Aujourd'hui, au menu de l'après-midi pour Bella, Le libertinage du XVIIème siècle dans le cadre de Manon Lescaut et pour moi biologie humaine, reproduction et vie intra utérine… rien de bien passionnant en soi.

Je suis assis sur le canapé, dans l'angle, Bella allongée à plat ventre à l'autre bout, relisant ses feuilles de cours depuis pratiquement deux heures maintenant. Je reporte mon attention sur mon bouquin quand Bella commence à ranger ses affaires. Elle s'approche de moi et lit par dessus mon épaule.

-Déjà fini ?

-Oui, j'avais bien suivi en cours, donc ça entre vite. Et toi ? Tes schémas mal imprimés, ça va ?

-Ouais, j'avance bien.

-Tu veux que je t'interroge ?

-Si ça t'amuse.

Elle me prend le livre des mains et elle s'installe sur mes cuisses. Je lui réponds rapidement à chaque fois, sans jamais faire d'erreur. Au bout de 20 minutes d'interrogation, elle ferme le livre et le pose sur la table basse.

-Tu vas tous déchirer aux partiels mon coco !

-Si tu le dis, dis-je en riant de son enthousiasme.

-Mais avant, j'aimerais être sûre d'une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu es aussi fort pour la pratique !

-Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ?

-Montre moi ou se situe le clitoris et tout le reste avant de me montrer, avec préservatif, que tu as bien compris où se trouvent toutes les principales zones érogènes du corps féminin et comment se déroule la reproduction humaine !

-C'est si gentiment demandé !

Je la renverse sur le canapé. Je lui retire son haut et son pantalon ne fait pas long feu non plus. Je pars en vitesse dans la chambre chercher des préservatifs et je me déshabille en chemin. Bella en a profité pour se dévêtir totalement, m'attendant en jouant avec ses seins. Je dépose la boite sur la table basse et je m'allonge sur Bella sans peser de tout mon poids sur elle. Mes lèvres échouent sur son cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser ses lèvres longuement. Je trace ensuite une ligne de baiser jusqu'à sa poitrine, que j'embrasse, lèche, mordille sans relâche.

-C'est ta seconde zone érogène. La première étant le cou. Mais celle qui te fait perdre la tête, c'est quand je te mordille l'intérieur des cuisses, tu sais, juste avant d'aller torturer ton clitoris…

-Edward, gémit-elle.

-Oui bébé ?

-Vas-y fonce avant que je meurs de combustion.

Je m'exécute, allant toujours plus au sud. Je la fais plier un genou et j'en profite pour dessiner des arabesques avec ma langue sur la pliure de sa jambe. Je remonte ensuite mes baisers le long de sa cuisse et je mordille sa peau, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Ce doux son se répercute directement sur mon sexe, me donnant encore plus envie d'elle. Je fais tournoyer ma langue sur son clitoris, la faisant haleter.

-T'as très bien retenu ta leçon, dit-elle difficilement.

-Et là, dis-je en insérant mon index en elle, c'est ton vagin, et là, j'ajoute en le faisant décrire des petits cercles en elle, c'est ton point G.

-Il n'était pas sur le schéma celui-là, oh oui ! Plus fort !

-Si j'ajoute mon majeur, j'ai plus de chance de te faire venir plus rapidement, et si je joins ma langue à tout ça, je te donne moins de 5 minutes pour venir.

-Tu vises large…

-Et si je viens faire ça, dis-je en prenant en bouche son téton.

Je redescends mes lèvres sur son centre et je m'active à bouger mes doigts en elle. Je la sens se resserrer sur moi, alors qu'elle ne fait que gémir. Je la vois empaumer ses seins quand ma langue taquine durement son clitoris. Elle jouit longuement sur mes doigts, se retenant de crier. Je retire mon index et mon majeur et je les porte à mes lèvres, savourant son nectar, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'attrape ensuite un préservatif que j'enfile sur ma dureté et je ne me fais pas prier pour lui faire l'amour dignement sur le canapé. Il n'y a pas à dire, le sexe, avec Bella qui puis est, ça aide à la concentration et ça détend vachement bien pour combattre le stress des partiels !

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous!**

******PS: Mon amie Clemeria a posté son chapitre 41, écrit à 4 mains, alors si vous avez envie de voir comment je me suis amusée avec Bella, Edward et un pot de Nutella... Allez sur son profil! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! J'ai eu pas mal d'échos des révisions torrides, vous avez, dans l'ensemble, toutes appréciées et un commentaire est revenu souvent: nous voulons toute un Edward à la maison! :) Me revoilà avec la suite, pas de lemon cette fois par contre, mais bonne lecture quand même!**

**_aussidagility_**: Oui, je me suis éclatée avec eux, comme je me suis éclatée avec Bella, Edward et le pot de Nutella, écrit à 4 mains avec Clemeria! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

En rentrant, je m'écroule sur le canapé. Enfin fini. J'ai enfin fini ce putain de partiel de civilisation !

-Alors?, me demande Edward.

-Celui-là, je suis sûre de ne pas devoir le repasser aux rattrapages !

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'auras aucun rattrapage à passer.

-Tu es si confiant…

-Tu as révisé comme une cinglée pendant deux semaines, et vu que je crois en toi, tu vas valider ta première année de fac les doigts dans le nez !

-Si tu le dis… Tu prévois quoi cet été ?

-Ca dépend de toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire jusqu'en septembre ?

-Bosser à la pizzeria à 80% pour économiser pour la fac.

-Dans ce cas, je reste avec toi, je me trouve un job dans le coin pour bosser tout l'été et juste avant la reprise en septembre, on s'autorise une semaine de vacances. Ca te plairait ?

-Tu es fou, Edward !

-Tu n'as pas répondu. Ca te plairait ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais si je t'avais dit que je faisais totalement autre chose ?

-Je me serai adapté pour ne pas être trop loin de toi !

-Mais, et ta famille ?

-Je vois Alice au moins une fois dans la journée sur le campus, tu crois pas que ça fait assez?, dit-il en riant. Non, sérieusement, mes parents sont contents pour moi, même s'ils ne t'ont pas rencontré. Ils savent que tu es bien pour moi, la preuve, tu m'as sorti la tête hors de mes bouquins ! Mes parents me préfèrent avec toi tout l'été que devant un bouquin de biologie !

-D'accord, mais alors, on leur rendra visite !

-Tu es prête à rencontrer mes parents ?

-Tu rencontres mon père dans un peu plus d'une semaine, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je me cacherai à ta famille !

-Pour rien, question stupide ! Avec le partiel que t'as passé, tu dois être crevée.

-Je dirais plutôt affamée…

-Ca peut s'arranger. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Toi tout nu sur un plateau d'argent, dis-je en souriant.

-Pour le plateau d'argent, on repassera, mais le reste, ça peut se négocier !

* * *

Je stresse tout en préparant ma valise. Et si mon père n'apprécie pas Edward ? Et si… _Stop, arrête de te retourner le cerveau avec tes conneries. Tout va bien se passer._ Je respire un bon coup. Après tout, pour une fois, mon fort intérieur à peut-être raison… Si pour une fois, tout se passe bien ? _Pour une fois, pour une fois… C'est relatif !_ Bref ! Je fourre encore quelques affaires dans ma valise, avant de m'asseoir dessus pour la fermer.

-Edward !

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin de toi !

-J'arrive, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre. Tu te transformes en copie d'Alice avec toutes les fringues que tu emportes?

-Tu es originaire d'Olympia, le climat y est moins rude qu'à Forks, alors à toi de choisir de rajouter des pulls ou pas, mais crois-moi, ça caille !

-C'est pas avec 3 degrés de moins que je vais me les geler.

-C'est toi qui voit, mais tu es prévenu, tes pieds froids la nuit, tu te les garderas pour toi !

-Si ça te tient à cœur…, dit-il en fermant ma valise.

-Merci. On part dans combien de temps ?

-Le temps d'arriver à la gare et d'aller sur la bonne voie, d'ici une heure.

-Ok parfait. T'as pris ton ordinateur pour avoir les résultats ?

Il me prend par les épaules et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Bella, le serveur de la fac sera inaccessible avant lundi après-midi avec tout le monde qui va se précipiter pour vérifier. On rentre dimanche soir. Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?

-Je stresse de voir les résultats, c'est tout…

-Bella, Bella, Bella… Tu. Vas. Avoir. Ton. Année. Validée, me dit-il en m'embrassant entre chaque mot. C'est clair ?

-Très. Bon, je prépare mon sac et on peut y aller !

Après un long trajet en train, nous arrivons enfin dans le hall de la gare. En le voyant dans le hall, je me jette dans ses bras.

-Papa !

-Bella, tu m'as manqué !

Edward se tient en retrait derrière moi. Je relâche mon père après cette longue étreinte et je le présente à mon paternel.

-Papa, je te présente mon petit-ami, Edward Cullen, dis-je avant de me retourner vers Edward. Je te présente mon père, Charlie.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mr Swan.

-Moi de même Edward. Bella, j'ai mon adjoint qui doit passer me prendre dans une dizaine de minutes, j'ai encore des trucs à régler au commissariat. Je suis venu avec ta Chevrolet, tiens les clés, vous pourrez vous installer tranquillement et tu pourras lui faire visiter la maison.

-Tu seras là pour l'heure du dîner ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Lasagnes ?

-Avec plaisir !

-D'accord, alors à plus tard !

Je lui fais une dernière accolade avant de prendre la main d'Edward dans la mienne et de tirer ma valise de l'autre. Edward a mon sac sur son épaule et tire sa valise de sa main libre alors que nous nous rendons sur le parking de la gare. Je mets difficilement ma valise à l'arrière, Edward vient m'aider et il fait de même avec la sienne et il s'installe côté passager avec mon sac. Je me hisse derrière le volant et je mets les clés dans le contact. Ma vieille Chevrolet m'avait manquée ! Je démarre après plusieurs essais, comme d'habitude et je me lance dans la circulation inexistante de la région.

-Tu es sûre que cet engin roule ?

-Oui et ne dis pas de mal de ma Chevrolet ! Elle va très bien ! C'est mon père et un ami d'enfance qui me l'ont retapés pour mes 16 ans. Vu que je n'ai pas de place de parc avec l'appartement, je l'ai laissé ici. Surtout que je pense que tu aurais apprécié moyen de voyager à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille de mon père.

-Effectivement, pour une première rencontre, ça aurait fait bizarre. On arrive dans combien de temps chez ton père ?

-D'ici quinze minutes à peu près.

En sortant de la voiture, je souris en voyant Edward se frotter les bras. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, alors il assume ! Il récupère nos valises à l'arrière et je fais entrer Edward dans mon ancien chez moi. Nous arrivons dans le petit salon, avec la cheminée et l'écran plat de mon père, servant pour ses soirées foot ou baseball. Je monte déposer les valises dans le couloir et je redescends faire visiter à Edward.

-Avertissement, ce n'est pas une maison pour les grands.

-Je vois ça…

Il n'a qu'à lever le bras et tendre quelque peu la main pour mettre sa main à plat sur le plafond, faisant ressortir les muscles de son bras. _Fais attention Bella, son biceps te fait de l'œil ! _

-Alors voilà pour le salon, dis-je en faisant une dizaine de pas avec Edward sur les talons. Ici on a la cuisine, avertissement pour le matin, le premier levé fait du café. Je lui montre tout en me dirigeant vers les escaliers les petits w.-c. séparés. La dernière porte au fond, c'est la salle de bain, au fond sur la gauche, c'est la chambre de mon père, le bureau juste ici, dis-je en tapotant la porte en passant et ici, c'est ma chambre. Enfin, techniquement, c'était. Je l'occupe que quand je suis dans le coin.

J'ouvre la porte et je le laisse entrer dans mon ancien univers. Murs recouverts de papier peint vert clair, vieilli par le temps, un parquet en bois sombre. Mon lit avec ma parure de lit préférée, la violette. Mon rocking-chair, mon bureau avec mon ordinateur de la préhistoire, mes étagères, mes bibliothèques pleines à craquer de livre, de bibelots, photos. Ma guirlande lumineuse donnant un éclairage tamisé. Mes photos et affiches diverses collées au mur, mon miroir à pied… Je le laisse s'imprégner de l'espace qui va être aussi le sien pendant quelques jours alors que je ramène nos valises. Quand je referme la porte derrière moi, Edward contemple mes années lycée accrochée à côté de la fenêtre.

-Mes amis de l'époque. La plupart sont partis faire leurs études ailleurs, sauf Angela, qui est en train de faire sa formation dans l'école de photo de Seattle et son copain Eric qui étudie le journalisme.

-Tu étais amie avec Jessica, dit-il, ahuri.

-Oui, enfin… amie est un bien grand mot. Elle a dû avoir pitié de moi, dis-je en riant. A l'époque, en débarquant ici, j'étais tout sauf la Bella que tu connais. Si tu es sage et que mon père t'apprécie, il te sortira peut-être l'album photo de la famille Swan.

-J'ai la cote alors ou pas pour beau-papa?, demande-t-il en riant.

-A voir, tu t'en sors bien. Mais ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers.

* * *

J'aide Bella pour le montage des lasagnes. J'ai graissé le plat et je recouvre chacune de ses couches de viande tomatée par une couche de pâte. Elle termine la sauce béchamel qu'elle verse sur le dessus et elle enfourne le tout au four. Je me rends utile en mettant la table.

-Edward, si tu veux que mon père te tue, sors 3 verres à vin…

-Ouais, t'as raison, dis-je en reposant les 2 verres de trop.

-Tu peux égoutter la salade et la mettre dans l'essoreuse, s'il te plait ?

-Oui ma chérie.

Je m'active sans me plaindre. Une fois toute la verdure à l'intérieur, je referme le couvercle de l'engin et je tire sur la cordelette. Ma salade est parfaitement sèche maintenant, je la place dans le saladier.

-Attends avant de mettre la sauce, me dit-elle en sortant des œufs du frigo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu mets la sauce trop longtemps à l'avance, le vinaigre a tendance à la cuire et après, elle est toute molle, alors vu que c'est une iceberg toute craquante, ça serait dommage.

-Si tu le dis… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je prépare un gâteau au chocolat.

-La pâtisserie, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'en faire, c'était avec Alice, j'avais 12 ans, et c'était dégueulasse.

-Viens voir, ce n'est pas compliqué cette recette. Il faut juste savoir séparer les blancs des jaunes. Tu peux prendre dans le tiroir sous le four le grand moule orange, tu verras, tu ne peux pas le rater.

-Celui en silicone ?

-Oui ! Tu verras, se sera super facile à démouler. T'es prêt à m'aider ? Je hoche la tête. Ca tombe bien, ici on n'a plus de batteur électrique, donc ça va être un gâteau à la force des bras. Faut commencer par prendre du beurre et le faire fondre au micro-onde. Après, il nous faut de la farine… Que mon père a encore planqué je ne sais pas où.

Nous finissons par trouver la farine et Bella me montre comment réaliser le gâteau au chocolat. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça…

A 20h, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur beau-papa, en uniforme, l'arme à la ceinture. Bella sent ma nervosité et me calme d'une pression de main. Je retrouve une respiration normale quand je le vois ôter sa ceinture avec tout son attirail de flic.

- Bonsoir les amoureux ! Bien installés ?

-Oui, Edward a déjà pris l'habitude de baisser la tête, rit ma douce. On passe à table dans une quinzaine de minutes, annonce-t-elle.

-D'accord, dans ce cas j'ai le temps d'aller me changer.

Le repas se passe… sans trop d'accrocs. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que beau-papa me bombarde de questions.

-Tu es de la région, Edward ?

-D'Olympia, j'y ai fait toutes mes classes là-bas et je suis à la fac à Seattle depuis septembre.

-Tu vis sur le campus ?

-Avant oui…

-Comment ça ?

-On a emménagé ensemble, répond Bella à ma place.

-Quoi?, s'ahurit-il. Déjà ? Mais…

-Papa, tout va bien !

-Tu ne profites pas de Bella pour loger gratuitement j'espère ?

-Je ne me le permettrais jamais, Charlie…

-Monsieur Swan, me reprend-il. Continue.

-Je paie ma partie du loyer chaque mois et je participe au paiement des factures communes et aux courses.

-Ah, d'accord, c'est sympa ça… Et sinon les études ?

-Je suis en première année, en médecine.

-C'est une belle filière. Tu comptes te présenter pour le concours d'infirmier ou tu vises plus haut ?

-Après les 3 ans de fac, j'entrerai en internat, j'espère à Seattle. Et j'aimerais me spécialiser en temps que cardiologue.

-De longues études en perspective…

-Entre la fac, l'internat et la spécialisation, oui, ça va faire long.

-Mais si tu es motivé, ça passera vite. Bella, avec Edward tu as toujours autant le temps de dévorer tes livres en une journée ?

-Non, j'ai un peu ralenti le rythme.

Il continue à nous questionner tout au long du repas, habitude de flic, je présume. A voir, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal… J'aide Bella à débarrasser et elle m'enlace dans la cuisine. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse et ses doigts caressent mes avant-bras dénudés par les manches de mon pull retroussées jusqu'à mes coudes, alors que j'ai logé mes paumes dans le creux de ses reins. Nous restons ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un bruit de flash et qu'une lumière vive nous aveugler.

-PAPA !

-Bah quoi, c'est pour l'album… Je n'ai pas pu résisté, vous étiez si mignons !

Bella lie ses doigts aux miens et nous revenons au salon, où se trouve sur la table basse différents volumes d'album photos. On me fait m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir usé et Bella s'installe à mes côtés et place le premier volume sur mes genoux. Elle ouvre la première page et une échographie de Bella et une photo d'elle dans une couveuse se retrouvent sous mes yeux. Au fil des pages, je vois Bella grandir, sourire, rire, jouer, lire… Et elle commence à commenter les photos en arrivant dans sa période d'adolescence, une Bella un peu plus en chair qu'actuellement, avec des vêtements larges et masculins et surtout, de longs cheveux bruns sans forme. Tout le contraire d'elle actuellement, si sexy et féminine, avec ses cheveux teints en noir.

-Premier jour de lycée, photo prise par Eric. Il était sensé la mettre dans le journal du lycée, mais Angela l'en a dissuadé. Il me l'a quand même donnée et papa n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la mettre dans l'album. Depuis cette première journée de cours, avec Angela, on ne s'est jamais lâchées. Au fond on voit Tanya, elle s'était faite virée au bout de 6 mois du lycée et elle a déménagé avec ses sœurs et ses parents à…

-Olympia, la coupai-je. Dès le premier jour elle me suivait partout.

-Tu veux parler de nos ex ce soir toi ? Ca ne me dérange pas, mais alors, quand on sera en haut, parce que je n'ai pas envie que mon père entende.

-Comme tu veux.

Nous terminons de regarder les différents albums. Il est plus de 22h. Nous nous installons sur le lit en pyjama, prêt à aller nous coucher avant la longue journée de demain. Bella se blottit dans mes bras et elle respire mon odeur à plein poumons.

-Avant toi, je suis sortie avec 3 garçons. Mais ça a été sérieux qu'avec le dernier, Jacob. On a rompu au début de la terminale, on a tenu un an ensemble à tout péter. Mais depuis, on est resté amis et on s'entend mieux que lorsque l'on était en couple. Et toi ?

-Il y a eu Tanya et c'est tout. Ça a duré 3 mois, jusqu'à la fin de la première année de lycée et après, je me suis concentré sur mes cours et je n'ai levé la tête de mes bouquins que pour toi !

Je sens le matelas vibrer, Bella a reçu un message. Elle attrape son portable et lit la longue tartine de Jacob à haute voix.

"Salut ma belle, j'espère que tu vas bien. _Ma belle, mais pour qui il se prend lui ?_ J'ai appris par mon père qui l'a su par le tien que tu étais de retour, alors saches que tu es invitée demain soir à la réserve pour une petite fête en ton honneur. Ce sera comme d'habitude, feu de camp, grillades, campement sur la plage dans la crique abritée du vent ! Il y aura toute l'équipe et quelques têtes que tu n'as pas vues depuis longtemps, t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses pour 18 heures, sinon, avec les gars, on vient te chercher !" Elle me regarde avant de me demander si je veux y aller.

-Tu me crois quand même pas assez bête pour te laisser dans un rayon de 100m seule avec ton ex dans les parages ? Et ça te fera du bien de revoir tes amis, alors oui, on y va ! Tu lui répondras demain, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle envoie valser son téléphone sur le rocking-chair et elle se colle à nouveau à moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras et je m'endors le premier, fatigué par le long trajet et par la soirée en présence de son père, pas si intimidant que ça finalement.

* * *

**Me revoilà! Alors? Vous avez apprécié? Faites péter les reviews comme vous savez si bien le faire! A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 9! :)**

**PS: J'ai un nouveau projet pour une mini fic! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà de bon matin avec la suite! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu, mais il y a eu une hécatombe de lectrices, sûrement du au bac, je suppose. Les révisions, c'est du lourd alors on a moins le temps! Merci aux fidèles qui me font toujours autant sourire avec leur reviews et hier, j'ai bien failli pleurer en lisant une review de ma chère Marmotte adorée: Merci, ça me touche vraiment!**

**Sachez que j'ai réduit mon ambition de chapitre, la fiction comptera normalement une quinzaine de chapitre et un épilogue. Je rallongerai peut-être, je ne me suis pas encore décidée...**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Nous revenons à 15 heures chez Bella. Elle m'a fait visiter les endroits à voir dans le coin, allant du commissariat de son père aux falaises. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand elle m'a dit que le passe-temps des jeunes ici en été est de sauter du haut de la falaise.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous montons directement nous préparer pour ce soir. Bella passe la première sous la douche, alors que je consulte mon téléphone sur son rocking-chair. Nous échangeons après 20 minutes. Je me douche rapidement et j'en profite d'avoir la salle de bain pour moi pour me raser de près.

En sortant de la salle d'eau, je trouve Bella assise sur le lit. Elle a déjà revêtu ses vêtements pour ce soir, un slim noir, une tunique empire rouge et des ballerines vernies de la même couleur sont au pied du lit. Elle est en tailleur, sa trousse de maquillage éparpillée sur la couette, son miroir de poche en main à étendre son trait d'eyeliner. Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes… y a un grand miroir à pied juste à côté d'elle, mais il faut qu'elle se tue la rétine sur un microscopique miroir…

-C'est pour être plus précise, c'est un miroir grossissant.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Ca devient flippant…

Son doux rire résonne dans la pièce. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et alors qu'elle termine de se maquiller. Je joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux, que j'enroule autour de mon doigt.

-Laisse-les tranquilles un peu ! J'ai le temps de me les lisser, tu veux ?

-Comme tu veux ma Bella !

-Alors tu pourras m'aider à lisser les mèches de derrière ?

-Heu, je n'ai jamais aidé Alice, alors je crains que tes cheveux ne crament un peu…

-Tu sais manier pratiquement tous les outils de médecine et tu as peur d'un lisseur, t'es pas logique ! Si tu règles à une température raisonnable, mes cheveux ne risquent rien !

Elle retourne à la salle de bain et elle revient avec son appareil. Je l'observe se lisser les cheveux, répétant toujours le même geste sur toute sa tête. Elle tente de lisser les mèches de derrière, mais le résultat n'est pas aussi franc que le reste. Je m'active donc, lui venant en aide. Je reproduis du mieux possible les gestes qu'elle a fait quelques minutes auparavant. Je m'applique mèche par mèche. Quand je termine, je suis soulagé que ses cheveux tiennent encore sur elle et qu'ils ne brûlent pas. Elle reprend le lisseur et finalise sa coiffure en lissant sa mèche sur le devant de son visage. Son front est désormais à demi caché par une belle frange de biais, d'un noir de jais brillant à la lumière de la chambre.

Nous prenons la route à 17h30, Bella au volant de sa Chevrolet. Nous mettons une trentaine de minutes avant de rallier La Push. Elle se gare à côté d'une Toyota grise et nous sommes directement accueillis par deux jeunes indiens. Le premier se précipite sur Bella qui est à peine sortie de la voiture, alors que la seconde reste plutôt en retrait.

-Bella, tu es enfin de retour !

-Seth, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, lui dit ma douce en l'enlaçant.

Elle va saluer la fille, Leah si j'ai bien entendu. Bella me présente à eux et une voix masculine se fait entendre d'un peu plus loin. Nous suivons les rires qui nous mènent jusqu'à une habitation en bois foncée avec des volets rouges abimés par le temps. Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs se précipite dans les bras de Bella. Elle et Leah les entrainent à l'intérieur. Je me retrouve seul avec deux grands costauds.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi l'homme qui rend Bella heureuse, demande le plus âgé des deux. Moi c'est Sam et lui, c'est Paul.

Je discute longuement avec eux, une bière à la main. On finit par se diriger vers la plage, où tous les autres étaient déjà installés autour d'un feu de camp, assis sur des rondins de bois. Ils me présentent tout le monde, j'ai un peu de mal à retenir tous les prénoms d'un coup. Sam et Paul sont très sympas, d'après leurs petites-amies, malgré leurs airs de gros durs, il y a un gros nounours qui sommeille en eux.

Un retardataire nous rejoint et se présente comme étant Jacob… L'ex de Bella ? Comment elle a pu sortir avec un mec portant un polo rose fluo ? Il a peur qu'on le rate ou quoi ? Il me serre la main et il commence à me parler comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Je me fige alors que tout en me parlant, il me touche l'avant-bras. _Oh, du calme mon coco_. Je me recule un peu le plus discrètement possible. Je finis ma bière cul sec en espérant au passage me réveiller sans ce type à côté de moi. Ou seconde option, je prie pour que ce soit une mauvaise blague.

Mais c'est qu'il insiste ! Si je continue à descendre mes bières à la vitesse de la lumière, je vais finir rond avant d'avoir mangé. J'essaie de me défaire de Jacob en prétextant vouloir aller piquer une ou deux chips sur la table. Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès ou s'il a eu la même idée que moi, mais en tout cas, la super glue, ce n'est rien comparé à lui. Je vois Bella arriver avec un énorme plat entre les mains, suivie de l'indienne aux longs cheveux noirs et d'une autre fille, très probablement Angela, puisqu'elle ne m'a pas encore été présentée. Eric à l'air très sympa, mais avec l'autre qui m'a mis le grappin dessus, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler. En faisant mine de m'intéresser au monologue de Jacob, je vois Paul et Sam se ficher de moi. Sympa les mecs… Quand Bella pose son plateau rempli de viande à griller, je me précipite vers elle et elle remarque automatiquement ma détresse. Je n'ai pas le temps de la prendre dans mes bras, Jacob me grille la priorité. _Il va finir éclater comme un moustique s'il continue celui-là_… Il la serre dans ses bras, l'empêchant de respirer correctement pendant quelques secondes avant de la relâcher.

-Ma petite Belli-Bella tu m'as manqué !

-Juste Bella suffira…

-Nan mais regarde-moi la beauté fatale que tu es devenue ! Ta tenue te va à ra-vir ! Et regarde moi ce petit slim, il te moule à la perfection !

Je commence sérieusement à me demander si la santé mentale de ce type a été évaluée. Et comment il parle de ma Bella aussi ? Quand il s'apprête à passer un bras autour de sa taille, je me racle bruyamment la gorge. Bella se retourne la première et elle repère mon regard.

-Jacob, je te présente Edward, mon petit-ami. Edward, tu connais déjà Jacob.

-Oh, mais c'est toi qui as ramené ce canon ?

J'ai faillis m'étrangler et Bella l'a remarqué. Paul et Sam doivent vraiment être morts de rire à l'heure qu'il est.

-Jacob, je lui ai mis la main dessus, alors n'essaie même pas de me prendre Edward.

-Ce n'était pas dans mes attentions, et tu sais que moi et Taylor, c'est du sérieux.

-T'es toujours avec ton petit plombier ?

-Oui et c'est du solide alors je ne toucherai pas à ton Edward, allez Belli-Bella, raconte-moi tout !

Je dois m'asseoir là… Je me suis fait… Draguer ? Paul me fait réagir en me frappant l'épaule. Après que Jacob ait bien voulu laisser Bella tranquille, elle revient vers moi et s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû te le dire pour Jacob, mais c'était trop tentant de te laisser te dépatouiller avec !

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris…

-On a rompu parce qu'il a découvert qu'il aimait les hommes. Oui, au début, je l'ai très mal pris, mais depuis, je lui ai pardonné et on s'entend très bien. Et comme dirait Emmett, c'est une conseillère de plus en matière de mode !

-Je l'ai remarqué… Viens là !

Je prends la couverture inoccupée à côté de nous et je la dépose à mes pieds entre mes cuisses et je la fais remonter sur moi. Bella s'installe entre mes jambes sur la couverture, que je rabats sur elle et je la serre contre moi à l'aide de mes bras.

Maintenant que tout le monde est là, y compris le copain de Jacob, Sam commence à préparer pour les grillades. Emily s'est démenée pour préparer tout pleins de salades et divers accompagnements. Paul a été le préposé aux boissons, visiblement, vu que c'est lui qui gère tout ce soir. Angela, son appareil photo jamais loin, s'amuse à mitrailler un peu tout le monde tout au long de la soirée.

-Allez, goûte au moins, me dit Bella. Les hot-dogs d'Emily, c'est de la pure turie !

-D'accord, mais on partage alors !

Bella mord un gros bout de nourriture et elle s'approche de mon visage. Je mords dans la partie dépassant de ses lèvres, goûtant l'aliment. C'est vrai que c'est le meilleur hot-dog que j'ai jamais mangé, pas seulement parce que je l'ai partagé avec Bella ! Enfin, ça aurait pu si Jacob n'avait pas fait de commentaires…

La soirée se poursuit et c'est totalement repu que je me relève pour l'instant foot avec les mecs, les filles retenant le score. La dernière fois que j'ai joué au foot, ça remonte à mes…15 ans. Bon, on va voir si ça va revenir… Paul m'envoie le ballon dans les pieds et je le balance plus loin. Je dois m'arrêter toutes les 5 minutes pour enlever le sable qui s'infiltre dans mes chaussures, n'ayant pas l'habitude de la plage.

Sur les coups de 23 heures, Paul le barman officiel de la soirée, mais aussi de métier, nous propose des cocktails un peu plus élaborés et alcoolisés que de la bière. Bella me laisse gouter son Caïpirinha alors que je lui laisse la fin de mon Tequilla Sunrise. La soirée se prolonge encore, au rythme de la musique. C'est avec pas mal d'alcool dans le sang que j'entraine Bella sur la piste de danse improvisée sur le sable. Bella se déhanche, jouant avec le feu, comme toujours, à chaque fois que je danse en public avec elle. Je descends mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou puis je remonte à son oreille pour y murmurer :

-Ca serait mal poli que je t'enlève pour une vingtaine de minutes alors que cette fête est pour toi?

-Mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas mon but, que tu m'enlèves ?

-C'est pas très glamour, du sable partout…

-Ouais t'as raison… Mais m'embrasser, tu peux !

Elle se jette littéralement sur mes lèvres, les dévorant. Je ne sais pas qui exactement a sifflé, mais au hasard, je parie sur Paul.

Pendant que la plupart des garçons jouent au foot, je migre avec ma couverture autour de moi vers Eric et Angela. Ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Angela appuyée contre lui. Quand je m'installe à côté d'eux, elle abandonne son chéri pour se caler contre moi. Elle reprend son appareil photo et elle pointe l'objectif contre nous. Elle nous mitraille et elle me montre la centaine de photos qu'elle a prise au cours de la soirée.

-Je mettrai sur mon mur celle de tout le monde demain après-midi et je te taguerai sur celles d'Edward et toi.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Et celle-là, dit-elle en me montrant celle où je suis assise entre les jambes d'Edward avec la couverture sur moi quand il m'enlace, tu l'as mettra illico en photo de profil !

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Pour la suite, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! En attendant, gros bisous, portez-vous bien et bon courage pour le bac ou autre partiels, brevet ou papier divers! :)**

**Love, Nikki**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez un peu plus la forme que moi, parce que mon estomac fait les montagnes russes. En attendant, voici le chapitre 10, qui s'accorde avec la chaleur ambiante du jour. Je vous retrouve en bas, moi je vais tenter d'avaler un thé.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Je sors la vaisselle du lave-vaisselle industriel et je range les verres sur les étagères près du bar et les tasses près de la machine à café. Matt époussette les assises des chaises et les retourne sur les tables fraichement lavées et essuyées pas Pedro. Edward passe un dernier coup de balai alors que je remplis un sceau d'eau et de détergeant pour le sol. Je prends la serpillère et je commence par récurer le coin cuisine et derrière le comptoir. Je passe ensuite la serpillère à Matt, qui s'occupe du côté salle et il nous laisse finir notre service. Je dépose mon tablier et tout mon attirail de serveuse et Edward fait de même. Je récupère mon sac et mon homme ses effets personnels dans son casier et nous rentrons à l'appartement. C'était notre dernier service de l'été.

Nous avons passés nos partiels et nous avons validés notre première année de fac. Edward a déjà choisi son internat et sa spécialité pour la dernière année, tout aura lieu à Seattle. Il lui reste encore deux ans de théorie avant de pouvoir mélanger pratique et étude sur le terrain pendant 5 ans encore. Pour ma part, il me reste encore deux ans de fac avant de faire une année d'études pédagogiques et de d'enseignement combinés pour recevoir mon diplôme final d'enseignante d'anglais.

Nous venons de finir notre boulot de saisonnier et Edward a insisté pour m'emmener loin d'ici une semaine. A nous deux, nous avons assez économisés pour la fac et avec nos économies d'avant, nous avons de quoi payer le loyer et manger jusqu'en octobre amplement. Nous avons déjà préparé nos affaires, elles sont dans le coffre de la Volvo d'Edward. Nous avons juste gardés nous trousses de toilette en haut pour demain matin, puisqu'à 6h30, nous mettons le cap sur San Francisco ! Nous nous relayerons pour les 12 heures de routes jusqu'à notre point d'arrivé. Edward s'est occupé de tout organiser, je n'aurai qu'à rouler et suivre le trajet préprogrammé sur le GPS par Edward.

Nous nous couchons directement en rentrant, histoire d'être en forme pour la route de demain. Edward aura tout le temps de se reposer, puisque c'est moi qui prend le volant la première. Je me cale dans son étreinte et je ne mets pas longtemps avant de m'endormir.

Je démarre à 6h28 exactement. Je ne conduis pas souvent la voiture d'Edward et je peux assurer que ça change de ma Chevrolet ! Là, les vitesses se passent comme dans du beurre ! Je sors de la ville et je prends l'autoroute en direction du sud. C'est que les camions sont de sorties dis donc… Je dépasse la file de droite réservée aux poids lourds et je reste sur la voie rapide. Je me rabats ensuite sur la piste de droite et je roule sans faire d'excès de vitesse jusque dans l'Oregon, où je change de bretelle d'autoroute. Les 3 voies sont littéralement désertes, en revanche, je plains ceux qui remontent vers le nord, ça roule au pas !

Je m'arrête sur une aire de repos à 10h30 pour faire une pause. Nous allons au Coffeshop de la station pour prendre un café et des beignets pour reprendre un peu des forces. Le soleil commence à se faire un peu plus présent alors je profite de notre halte pour sortir mes lunettes de soleil et les mettre sur mon nez. Edward fait de même et après m'être dégourdie les jambes, je me remets côté conducteur et je me relance dans la circulation un peu moins fluide que tout à l'heure.

Pendant notre pause, je n'ai pas fait attention au fait qu'Edward a sorti l'appareil numérique de son étui et il profite que j'aie un œil attentif sur la route pour me prendre en photo.

-Arrête, lui dis-je en riant, garde un peu de batterie pour plus tard !

-Souris une dernière fois à l'objectif !

Après ça, il range l'appareil qu'il met dans la boite à gant. Pour déjeuner, nous sortons carrément de l'autoroute et nous nous arrêtons dans une ville qui nous semble sympathique. Je n'ai même pas regardé le nom de la ville en passant à côté du panneau, trop occupée à chercher une place de parc.

Nous nous arrêtons à une terrasse d'un restaurant donnant sur la côte. La vue y est magnifique. Nous ne faisons pas les difficiles et nous prenons le plat du jour. Après avoir mangés comme des rois face à l'océan, nous reprenons la route. Je cède le volant à Edward, tout content de faire le reste du trajet. Nous avons déjà repris la route depuis plus de deux heures quand il fait une halte imprévue. Je regarde l'aiguille du réservoir… On a encore beaucoup d'essence, on a de l'eau fraiche à l'arrière donc il ne va pas s'acheter à boire… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire alors, une pause ? Déjà ? Il traverse le parking et il repart sur l'autoroute, comme si de rien n'était. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Il y a trop de monde.

Ok, d'accord je vois. Je déglutis difficilement. Cette simple phrase suffit à me faire perdre mes moyens. Il fait courir ses doigts sur ma cuisse, comme pour illustrer ses intentions. Je me mords la lèvre. Edward veut me faire l'amour dans la voiture. On a bien fait de tout mettre dans le coffre, on a la banquette arrière pour nous ! Après coup, je me demande si il n'avait pas déjà prévu son coup.

Vers 17h, nous commençons enfin à approcher du but. Nous sortons de l'autoroute et nous longeons la côte. Nous nous arrêtons plusieurs fois pour prendre des photos de la magnifique vue qui s'offre à nous. Nous avons trouvés une petite crique dans la roche, l'océan plus bas sous nos pieds et nous nous y sommes installés une bonne heure, nous imprégnant de la chaleur environnante et de l'air marin. La voiture était parquée plus haut, à l'ombre. Je retire mon t-shirt pour mieux prendre le soleil, mais aussi pour provoquer un peu Edward. Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés pour faire le plein vers 16h, l'air de repos était absolument bondée aussi bien d'adultes et d'enfants, cela nous a littéralement coupés l'envie. Mais là… la route est déserte, la voiture à l'abri des regards, il fait chaud, trop chaud même et une demi journée avec pratiquement aucun contact physique avec Edward, c'est long. Je me mords la lèvre.

Je m'aperçois avec un temps de retard qu'Edward a lui aussi tombé le t-shirt. Je vais mourir de combustion entre la chaleur et son corps divin si près du mien ! A cet instant, je suis absolument sûre que mon regard doit être aussi noir de désir que le sien. Je me relève sur mes jambes et Edward fait de même avant de m'entrainer jusqu'à la voiture.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il ne m'entraine pas à l'intérieur, mais à l'avant de la voiture. La voiture à beau être à l'abri des regards, je suis contente d'être cachée d'un éventuel vis-à-vis par la voiture ! Il m'appuie contre le capot, désormais froid et se colle outrageusement à moi. Son érection est déjà plus que bien présente contre mon bas-ventre.

-Tu es tellement désirable comme ça, dit-il avant de grignoter mes clavicules.

-Et attends de me voir en maillot de bain, lui répondis-je en gémissant.

Cette simple phrase suffit à le faire partir au quart de tour. Il détache le bouton de mon jean et le fait glisser jusqu'à mes pieds. Je le retire totalement et je n'ai pas le temps de faire de même avec le sien qu'il prend les commandes de notre ébat. Il m'embrasse durement, tout en faisant sortir ma poitrine de mon soutien-gorge. Il palpe sans retenue mes seins, m'arrachant de longs gémissements qui meurent entre ses lèvres. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, les griffant légèrement, tant le plaisir est déjà intense. Après avoir malmenés seins, il dirige sa main vers mon centre, brûlant pour lui. Il passe ses doigts à plat sur mon sexe par dessus le tissu de mon sous-vêtement.

-Ca devrait être interdit d'être trempée comme ça.

-Tu devrais être flatté, même.

-Mais je le suis, même que ça se répercute ici, dit-il déboutonnant son jean, qui descend jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il me retourne. Je me retrouve dos à lui, son érection emprisonnée dans son boxer contre mes fesses, coincée entre son corps et la Volvo. _Oh !_

Je fais reposer mes avant-bras sur le capot de la voiture. Il baisse son boxer et décale mon shorty avant d'entrer en moi sans avertissement. Je gémis de surprise et je savoure pleinement la sensation de l'avoir tout au fond de moi. Il ne ménage pas ses coups de reins, m'approchant toujours plus de l'orgasme sans jamais me faire côtoyer les étoiles. Alors qu'il intensifie encore ses coups de butoirs, il vient empaumer un de mes seins, jouant avec mon mamelon durci par le plaisir et de son autre main, il va titiller mon clitoris. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour sombrer dans l'extase, l'entrainement avec moi. Je le sens se déverser en plusieurs râles de plaisir, alors que j'essaie de retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque décent. Il se retire de moi et remonte son boxer. Il sort un mouchoir de la poche de son jeans et me le tend. Je remets mes sous-vêtements correctement. Il me retourne une nouvelle fois et m'embrasse tendrement, longtemps. J'aime ce genre de contraste avec Edward. On peut passer du bestial à la tendresse pure en quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas la force de remettre mon short seule. Edward le ramasse et abaisse le siège passager de la Volvo. Il me prend par la main et me fait m'asseoir à l'arrière. Je ne sais pas comment mes jambes ont fait pour se déplacer, elles tremblent encore. Je m'affale sur la banquette arrière et Edward fait de même. Je loge ma tête contre ses pectoraux, alors qu'il caresse lentement mon dos. Il embrasse chaque partie de mon corps qu'il arrive à atteindre. Je gémis de bien-être dans ses bras. Je vais finir par m'endormir s'il continue. Je somnole littéralement dans ses bras quand je le sens se détacher de moi. J'ouvre les yeux quand je le sens me remettre mon short.

-On a encore une bonne heure de route avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Tu veux dormir derrière ou ça va aller ?

-Je vais migrer à côté de toi et on verra si je m'endors ou pas.

Quand je me réveille, je suis allongée en sous-vêtements sur un lit moelleux. La chaleur est moins étouffante que cet après-midi. Je me relève sur mes coudes et mon regard se perd dans les yeux bleus d'Edward.

-Coucou toi, me dit-il de sa voix douce, bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé. On est déjà à l'hôtel ?

-Oui, depuis une heure. Tu as faim ?

-Un peu. Tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis en sous-vêtements ?

-Il faisait chaud comme dans un four quand je suis entré dans la chambre, j'ai mis la clim' et pour pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, je t'ai enlevé ton short et après ton t-shirt.

-Tu as bien fait. Viens là, lui dis-je en lui ouvrant mes bras.

Je le serre contre moi. Il loge son visage contre ma poitrine et il et allongé sur moi en faisant attention à ne pas peser de tout son poids. Je lui caresse lentement le cuir chevelu.

-Si tu continues, c'est moi qui vais m'endormir, me dit-il.

-On va vite manger un bout et on remonte?, je lui demande.

-On peut même appeler le room service.

-Bonne idée, j'ai zéro motivation pour sortir ce soir.

-Mais pour rester dans les bras de ton petit-ami et l'embrasser et certainement plus encore, tu es d'attaque ?

-Toujours !

-Perverse !

-Je te retourne le compliment !

* * *

**Alors? Je n'ai perdu personne en route? Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bisous. **

**PS: Je vous rends attentive au fait que j'ai changé le planning du postage des chapitres, merci de vous y référer pour la suite. **


	12. SPECIAL 100 REVIEWS

**On approche bientôt des 100 reviews pour Campus. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur.**

**Sachez que pour l'occasion, je souhaite organiser un petit quelque chose, et j'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

**Dès que le cap des 100 reviews sera dépassé, je mettrai en place un question/réponse. Vous pouvez déjà réfléchir à des questions à me poser sur la suite de la fiction, sur moi, etc et les mettre en commentaire. Je commence déjà à les récolter!**

**Je les réunirai sur ma page Facebook (Nikki's Fictions) /ça sera aussi visible sur mon compte Twitter/ et j'y répondrai.**

**Voilà, à vos questions! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonne lecture et désolée du retard, j'étais au concert de Muse hier et je suis rentrée chez moi il y a une heure! **

* * *

Chapitre 11

J'étale de la crème solaire dans le dos de Bella. Je l'applique soigneusement sur sa peau, lui évitant tout coup de soleil. Je lui remets l'attache de son haut de bikini à sa place sur la marque de son bronzage. Nous profitons vraiment de nos vacances. Je crois bien qu'à part être allé voir le pont de San Francisco, avoir bronzé et fait l'amour, on n'a pas fait grand chose pour le moment de notre semaine de vacances… Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça, on se détend, _ouais c'est le cas de le dire… vous vous détendez le slip surtout !_ On profite du soleil qu'on ne verra bientôt plus beaucoup à Seattle…

Je me retourne comme une crêpe, m'allongeant sur le dos. Lunette de soleil sur le nez, je profite des rayons ultraviolets sur ma peau. Une ombre se déplace devant moi, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Bella, trempée, qui revient de la baignade.

-Viens te baigner avec moi !

-Non...

-Allez, elle est bonne !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y a que toi qui es bonne, dis-je en jouant avec les ficelles de son bikini sur ses hanches.

Elle s'allonge de tout son long sur moi, humidifiant ma peau. Ses lèvres sont à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes. Elle me supplie du regard et essaie de me faire changer d'avis par de petits baisers le long de mes clavicules. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de garder le contrôle. Bella en bikini, je lutte pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. Bella en bikini qui sort de l'eau, je lutte pour garder mon self-control quand l'eau dégouline le long de son corps. Bella, en bikini allongée à côté de moi, je lutte pour ne pas lui faire l'amour à même le sable tellement elle est désirable. Bella allongée sur moi, en bikini, mouillée, je lutte… Mon cerveau se déconnecte. Elle joue avec moi, remuant des hanches contre moi, réveillant automatiquement la partie inférieure de mon anatomie. Je renforce ma prise sur ses hanches. Et je la supplie d'arrêter.

-D'accord, mais tu viens avec moi dans l'eau !

C'est dans ses moments-là que je suis heureux que la plage soit déserte. Les cours ont déjà repris pour les écoliers et les lycéens, la fac de San Francisco se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville, les touristes sont repartis, autant dire que ce côté de la ville est très calme pour la fin de la saison touristique. Nous sommes vraiment seuls sur cette plage et j'en suis heureux, ne serait-ce pour pouvoir dégonfler un peu discrètement pour aller dans l'eau, au cas-où si quelqu'un se ramène. Aller se baigner avec une toile de tente à la vue de tous, ça ne fait pas très crédible, et surtout, ça fait ado ne sachant pas se contrôler.

Bella roule sur sa serviette et alors que la bosse de mon maillot de bain a pratiquement totalement disparu, je me lève et lui prends la main avant de l'entrainer vers la mer. Alors que l'eau m'arrive au milieu du torse, Bella me dit de la suivre et elle commence à nager tout en longeant la ligne de la plage. Au bout de 10 minutes de nage, elle s'arrête et j'en fais de même. Contrairement à moi, elle doit se faire flotter, n'ayant plus fond. Je l'attire à moi et je la tiens par la taille, alors qu'elle enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi. Sa proximité et son intimité contre la mienne réveillent mon érection que j'avais pour le moment réussi à contrôler. Je jette en œil autour de nous, il n'y a personne à des lieux à la ronde, et en plus, sous l'eau, à part les éventuels poissons, je ne vois pas trop qui pourrait nous surprendre.

Bella a la même intention que moi, elle reprend son manège, frottant son bassin contre le mien. Cette fois, je n'essaie plus de me contrôler, mon érection ne met pas longtemps à se reformer, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella. Nous ne faisons pas dans les fioritures. Je défais l'attache sur sa nuque et je décale son bas, alors qu'elle se contente de baisser mon bermuda et d'empoigner mon sexe. Autant ne pas trop jouer avec le feu, nous sommes quand même sur un lieu public et n'importe qui peut nous voir. Elle n'est pas seulement humide à cause de l'eau quand je m'immisce en elle.

La sensation est délicieuse. Son antre serré pour moi, étouffante, humide, mélangé à ses lèvres sur ma peau et à l'eau chaude de l'océan balayant nos corps, tout cela rend le plaisir encore plus sensuel. Alors que ma Bella commence à gémir bruyamment, je l'en empêche avec mes lèvres, les nouant aux miennes. Sous l'effet du plaisir, elle mordille ma lèvre inférieure, la tirant entre ses lèvres. Je la sens se laisser aller et je ressers ma prise sur son corps, qui se tend de plus en plus à l'approche de son orgasme imminent. Elle m'enserre en elle, provocant ma propre jouissance à sa suite. Je me retire d'elle et je lui remets son bikini correctement. Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. C'est avec Bella dans mes bras que je fais la planche et que je nous laisse regagner le rivage par la force des vagues.

Nous avons marché une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur le sable humide. Et à force d'essayer de faire tomber Bella dans l'eau, j'ai réussi, sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle m'emporterait avec elle. C'est avec nos affaires trempées que nous nous asseyons sur le sable. Mon t-shirt me colle à la peau. Je le retire et je l'essore sommairement. Ma douce me le prend des mains et l'étend sur le sable. Elle me force à m'allonger dessus et elle prend place sur mes cuisses. Elle s'allonge sur moi, ses avant-bras sur mes pectoraux et elle y dépose son menton. Les vagues viennent nous lécher les mollets. Je la garde contre moi, jusqu'à ce que le soleil entame sa descente sur l'horizon. Je lui fais une dernière fois l'amour sur la plage déserte avant de rentrer à notre hôtel.

C'est avec nostalgique que je m'installe derrière le volant de ma Volvo. Je démarre et me lance sur la route du chemin du retour, le regard dans le rétroviseur, regardant une dernière fois la baie de San Francisco et son lever de soleil.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le changement de température, la fatigue, la nostalgie de la plage, sa mauvaise période, la non-motivation à reprendre le boulot et les cours lundi, mais en tout cas, son humeur massacrante va devenir communicative. Surtout si elle insulte encore une fois le conducteur de devant…

-Bella, elle ne t'a rien fait la Dodge à ce que je sache…

-Elle pourrait trouver la pédale d'accélération !

-Elle roule à la limitation…

-Pff, on s'arrête, il me faut un café, dit-elle, maussade.

Je ne suis pas sûr que le café soit le calmant idéal, mais bon, autant ne pas mettre madame plus en rogne qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est en petit-ami attentionné et _bien dressé_ que je vais lui chercher son café. A mon retour, c'est sans un merci qu'elle m'arrache le gobelet des mains, avec tout de même un « t'aurais pu faire plus vite, j'ai attendu ! » Heu… Je n'ai pas de droit de passage sur la file d'attente, désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais soyons franc, elle est casse-couilles depuis ce matin !

Je suis content d'arriver enfin. Je me charge des tâches du larbin, puisque Bella prend juste son sac à main, à savoir monter toutes les affaires… et arriver devant l'ascenseur en panne… SUPER !

J'arrive à l'appartement essoufflé avec toutes nos affaires, Je me charge de vider un premier sac, mettant au sale les vêtements à laver et en rangeant le reste dans notre armoire. Je sors nos deux trousses de toilette, que je vais remettre en place à la salle de bain. Après plus de 20 minutes de rangement à aller d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement, je me pose enfin 3 minutes sur le canapé, allumant la télé. Bella passe par la salle de bain et s'y enferme. J'entends tout d'un coup un cri en provenance de la salle d'eau. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever du canapé que Bella débarque comme une furie dans le salon, sa trousse de toilette à la main.

-T'aurais pu faire attention quand même, aboie-t-elle.

-Heu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ?

-Arrête de jouer les imbéciles !

-Bella, calme-toi ! Je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait, explique-toi !

-T'as pété mon vernis, voilà ce que t'as fait ! Y en a dans toute ma trousse, dit-elle en me balançant sa trousse entre les mains, toutes mes affaires sont foutues juste parce que t'as pas fait attention en montant les escaliers ! T'as tapé dans les marches !

-C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai fait exprès aussi, pendant qu'on y est !

-Y a pas de délire, t'as monté nos affaires comme une brute et mes affaires sont ruinés !

-Un mascara, au pire, ça se rachète…

-Tu sais combien ça coûte la palette de maquillage que je me suis achetée le mois passé ? 120 $ ! Pour 12 couleurs, et c'était une édition limitée !

-Donc en gros, tu es en train de me faire une crise parce que j'ai soi-disant pété ton vernis, qui a ensuite coulé dans ta trousse… On a fait avant 10 heures de route, il a pu se casser pendant le trajet ! Et si tu y tenais vraiment à tes affaires, tu m'aurais aidé à monter tous les sacs !

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu n'as pas demandé d'aide !

-Et je me demande bien pourquoi ! Depuis ce matin, je sais pas ce que tu as, mais si tu t'es levée du pied gauche, c'est pas de ma faute !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Tu as très bien entendu !

-Avoue plutôt que t'as pas les couilles de répéter…

-Attends, mais Bella, t'es sûre que ça va ?

-Moi ça va très bien, c'est toi visiblement qui a un problème, et je dois être ton problème !

-T'es en plein délire là ! C'est toi qui me fait une crise pour un putain de vernis à la con et c'est moi le couillon dans l'histoire !

-Un vernis qui a été cassé par on se demande bien qui !

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai rien fait !

-Menteur en plus !

-Bella, stop !

-Non !

-Bella, t'es en train de te monter la tête pour un rien !

-Un rien qui m'a couté 120$ !

-Mais tu es conne ou tu fais exprès ? Si c'est que ça, je te repaye une palette de maquillage !

Elle ne réplique pas. Elle tourne les talons et s'en vas dans la chambre.

Je la suis et je la trouve en train de fourrer des affaires dans mon sac de voyage. Elle referme la fermeture d'un coup sec et me le balance en pleine figure.

-Puisque je suis une conne, t'as pas besoin de moi, alors casse-toi !

-Bella ! Calme-toi ! T'es en train de me mettre dehors pour une broutille ?

-Je ne le répèterai pas une fois de plus, casse-toi !

Autant ne pas énerver le dragon plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je ramasse le sac et j'emprunte les escaliers. J'entends la porte claquer derrière moi.

Je frappe à la porte de mon ancien chez moi que je partageais avec Emmett. Personne ne répond, même si du bruit de copulation en cours me parvient depuis l'extérieur. Ca me donne envie de vomir. Je traverse le campus et je vais tenter ma chance chez Alice et Jasper. La porte s'ouvre légèrement sur Jasper, visiblement à torse nu.

-Vieux, si je dérange, je repasse plus tard.

-Non, je sortais de la douche, dit-il en retirant la chaînette et en m'ouvrant. Il regarde mon sac sans comprendre. Bella…

-A pété une durite et m'a foutu dehors, oui…

-T'as fait quoi encore pour qu'elle te mette à la porte, demande ma sœur en sortant de la salle de bain habillée à la va-vite les cheveux mouillés.

Je leur raconte précisément ce qu'il s'est passé. Alice me frotte le dos. Et Jasper analyse la situation, trop de psycho, tue la psycho.

-Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils du psy, mais ceux du meilleur pote.

-Laisse les choses se tasser un peu. Si elle tient à toi, elle va faire le 1er pas d'elle-même.

-Si tu le dis…

-Elle va revenir vers toi Edward, me dit Alice. En attendant, le canapé lit dans l'ancienne chambre de Rosalie est libre, il est à toi pour autant de temps que tu veux.

-Merci Lilice.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine! Bisous! **


	14. Chapter 12

**Bonjour *va se planquer*! Je sais, je suis affreusement en retard... mais voyez le côté positif, vous aurez la suite dimanche, donc 5 jours à attendre au lieu de 7!**

**Je vous rappelle que toutes vos questions sont les bienvenues pour la FAQ!**

**Et j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles: à défaut d'être à la bourre pour le post, j'ai 2 prologue d'écrits en plus d'avoir terminé Campus.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 12

-Bella, ouvre-moi ! J'ai pas fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour rester derrière la porte de ton appart', me dit Angela.

Je me roule encore plus en boule sur le canapé.

-Bell's… Je vais demander le double à la résidence !

Je ne l'entends même pas rentrer. Elle pose son sac dans l'entrée et elle vient s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de moi. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux et les larmes roulent sur mon visage. Elle caresse mes cheveux sans rien dire. Elle finit par sortir son téléphone et briser le silence.

-Je vais appeler Eric pour lui dire que je reste avec toi cette nuit. T'as mangé quand pour la dernière fois ? D'accord je parle à un mur… Je vais te faire des pâtes !

Elle quitte le canapé et elle revient 15 minutes plus tard avec une assiette de pâtes blanche et une fourchette à la main. Je mâchonne la nourriture sans appétit. Quand je repose l'assiette à peine entamée sur la table basse, elle me tend une tablette de chocolat. J'enlève le papier d'alu et je croque dedans.

-Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?

-Edward.

-Quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Ouais.

-Et il s'est cassé ?

-Non.

-Quoi ? Tu l'as mis à la porte ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…je, je sais pas, dis-je tout en me remettant à pleurer. J'avais, j'avais peur.

-Mais peur de quoi bon sang ?

Je lui explique mes craintes les plus profondes, celles que même Edward et mon père n'ont jamais eu vent jusqu'à présent.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… A mon avis, tu as réagi au quart de tour, pour rien. C'est normal d'avoir peur parfois, mais la relation, c'est aussi et avant tout un dialogue… Laisse les choses se tasser. Réfléchis calmement et arrête de te prendre la tête pour un oui ou pour un non. Si il t'aime vraiment, il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

-J'ai envie d'une clope.

-N'y pense même pas jeune fille ! Tu as arrêté pour lui, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que j'aie jamais vu, alors si je te surprends avec la clope au bec, tu vas la sentir passer !

La reprise des cours a eu lieu il y a un mois et ça me mine encore plus le moral. Je m'installe en amphi pour mon premier cours. Je vise les places les plus reculées de l'estrade. Je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de parler à Edward et lui n'a pas fait le premier pas. Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je le croisais à la fac ou encore à la pizzeria. Même si je peine à me l'avouer, il me manque. Je ne compte plus le nombre de sms écrits puis effacés, par manque de courage, ni le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé à lui le soir en m'endormant.

Le jeudi est la pire journée de la semaine. Je suis dans le même cours d'anglais qu'Alice. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, étant en section art de la mode… Enfin bref. Ce matin, l'amphi est tellement vide que j'ai l'embarras du choix pour m'installer où je veux. Je sors mon ordi portable de mon sac et l'enclenche. Pendant que la salle se rempli gentiment mais surement, je me promène sur Facebook en attendant que le cours commence. J'ai cru que j'allais me décomposer quand Alice s'est assise à côté de moi. Elle sort elle aussi son ordinateur et fait comme moi, ouvre un fichier Word pour la prise de note et pianote sur sa session Facebook. Je remarque une conversation clignotant en bas de mon écran. Non, dites-moi que je rêve !

-_Edward ne m'a pas envoyée, je suis venue de moi-même_, écrit-elle. _Je ne suis pas en train de faire l'intermédiaire, ce n'est pas mon but. Je veux juste que tu saches que mon frère vit avec Jasper et moi depuis un mois maintenant et je vais être directe : il est malheureux sans toi. _

-_Je suis malheureuse sans lui_, je réponds rapidement.

_-Alors pourquoi…?_

_-Parce que pour des raisons x, y, z, j'ai pris peur et je m'en veux, j'ai peur de le perdre à nouveau !_

_-Si tu ne fais rien pour lui montrer que tu tiens encore à lui, tu risques de le perdre à nouveau, Bella. _

_-J'ai peur d'aller lui parler._

_-Edward n'ose pas t'aborder._

_-Conseil ?_

_-Je ne vous arrangerai pas de rendez-vous foireux, vous vous démerdez ! Tu vas le croiser sur le campus et tu iras lui parler. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. _

_-Ok, j'irai le voir… Mais tu es prévenue, ma vie privée reste privée, alors que je ne te vois pas dans les parages quand j'irai voir ton frère, compris ?_

_-D'accord Bella !_

Mon calvaire se termine enfin. Je referme mon ordinateur et je quitte la salle. Alice est partie dans une autre direction, me permettant d'aller travailler tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Je trouve deux livres pour mes cours et je m'engage dans le campus le traversant de part en part. Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas croiser Edward tout de suite. Pas jamais, juste pas aujourd'hui. J'ai peur de me retrouver face à lui et de ne rien avoir à lui dire. J'invoque pratiquement les esprits de la chance pour ne pas me casser le nez dessus en me rendant à la pizzeria pour récupérer ma planche horaire pour les trois prochaines semaines.

Un jour a passé, puis deux, puis trois et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de l'aborder. Mon cerveau tourne et retourne encore et encore ce que j'aimerais réussir à lui dire, mais à chaque fois, je reviens au point de départ, c'est-à-dire le néant. Pour Angela, j'ai réagi comme une enfant et selon elle, cela peut avoir des conséquences sur mon avenir avec Edward, rassurante la copine ! Je sais que j'ai réagi comme une égoïste et je m'en veux. Il me manque. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

J'ai enfin réussi à remettre mes idées au clair, et pour ça, je remercie ma prof de civilisation, qui nous a honoré de son absence aujourd'hui. Ca m'a de un, permis de rattraper les nombreuses heures de sommeil de retard accumulées ses dernières semaines, de deux, ça m'a permis de faire mon ménage pour ne pas me retourner le cerveau plus que nécessaire et de trois, j'ai eu le temps de prendre du temps pour moi… C'est fou comme un bon bain et un soin corporel peuvent être reposant !

Dans l'après-midi, je reçois un sms d'Alice… J'hésite à l'ouvrir et je le regrette presque en lisant les quelques lignes. _Si tu t'es enfin décidée à venir lui parler, tu peux passer dès 17h chez nous, Jasper et moi sortons. _Merde, merde et re merde, ce sms, c'est avant tout un message à la Alice, à savoir _je te donne une occasion en or alors t'as intérêt à la saisir !_ Je sens que la panique commence à monter en moi. _Bella, ressaisis-toi, tu as déjà ressassé le problème en long, en large et en travers, alors inutile de stresser !_ J'expire l'air hors de mes poumons. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je regrette d'avoir arrêter la clope… _N'y pense même pas !_ Oh, ça va toi hein, mêle toi de tes oignons un peu !

A 17 heures 30, je prends enfin mon courage à deux mains et je vais frapper à la porte F321. J'entends des pas lourds qui marchent dans ma direction. La porte se déverrouille lentement. Le visage fatigué d'Edward se faufile dans l'encadrement et il ne semble surpris de ma visite.

-Si tu cherches ma sœur, tu l'as ratée de 30 minutes, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

-Je viens pour toi.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je voulais qu'on discute, tu veux bien ? Je comprends tout à fait que tu n'aies pas envie de me voir, si tu veux je peux m'en aller, je commence à parler très vite et à paniquer.

-Maintenant que tu es là, viens, entre.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te déranger, je peux repasser une autre fois !

-Bella, il faut qu'on discute, alors discutons. Il ne va rien t'arriver pourquoi tu stresses pareillement ? Depuis que je te connais, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, calme-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Allez, viens !

Il m'entraine à l'intérieur. Nous allons nous installer sur le clic-clac qu'il referme pour en faire un canapé. Et dire qu'il squatte le salon de sa sœur… ça y est, je commence sérieusement à culpabiliser. Je m'installe sur le canapé et il me propose quelque chose à boire, je décline sa proposition. Il s'installe à côté de moi et il semble attendre que je me lance. Je lui raconte tout depuis le début, le pourquoi du comment de ma lâcheté et de mes remords.

-Donc, en gros, tu es en train de me dire que tu as reçu un sms de ta mère et que tu as paniqué… C'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Elle te disait quoi ? Je lui tends mon téléphone et je vois son visage se décomposer. Il pose sa main sur le dos de la mienne. Je frisonne à son contact. Bella… Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Absolument pas. J'en veux plus à ta mère là, plutôt. Elle est venue te voir ?

-Non, elle a essayé d'appeler, mais je n'ai pas décroché.

-Tu as très bien fait. Tu es consciente que ce que fait ta mère, c'est du chantage ?

-Oui, et ça m'a poussé à te mettre dehors pour te protéger.

-Bella, ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, mais à moi de te protéger.

Nous avons discuté jusqu'à très tard de ce sujet sensible. Je m'en vais à plus de 23 heures. Je croise Alice et Jasper qui rentrent de leur soirée. Je les salue brièvement et je rentre chez moi.

Je me faufile sous ma couette avec mon téléphone à la main. Je réponds au sms d'Edward. La discussion se poursuit et s'allège petit à petit. Sur le coup de une heure du matin, nous sommes arrivés à un compromis. Nous reprenons à zéro entre nous, tout depuis le début. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit et je conclus mon sms par :

_Rendez-vous samedi soir chez moi à 19h00, tenue chic exigée._

* * *

**Je vous préviens d'avance, pour la suite, le chapitre 13 sera divisé en deux parties. Pour l'écrire, j'ai sollicité _Clemeria, _ces parties ont donc été écrites à 4 mains, du même principe que pour son chapitre 41 d'Infirmier Particulier (= elle a imposé des conditions que je devais respecter et j'ai écrit d'après ce qu'elle "voulait").**

**J'espère être à l'heure dimanche pour vous poster la suite**

**en attendant, gros bisous!**


	15. Chapter 13 Partie I

**Bonjour à toutes! A l'heure où j'écris ses lignes, il m'a fallu plus de 15 minutes pour accéder au doc manager, tellement le site débloque. Donc, j'espère que j'arriverai à vous poster ce chapitre à l'heure...**

**Vous avez été beaucoup à traiter Renée de BIIIIIIIIP... et encore, vous n'avez rien vu!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – partie I

Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai déjà passé par là avec mon chiffon. En temps normal, faire le ménage me calme, ce soir, rien à faire ! Je balance mon chiffon dans l'évier et je m'assois sur un des tabourets du bar et je passe une main dans mes cheveux. _Il_ arrive dans une heure et je suis encore plus tendue qu'un string ! Il faut que je me calme, et vite avant de m'arracher les cheveux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je stresse autant, je veux dire, c'est juste un repas_, avec Edward_. J'allume le four pour tenir au chaud la commande qui va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je finis par troquer mon vieux t-shirt des Sex Pistols et mon short gris trop grand pour ma tenue de ce soir. Je n'ai pas trop fait de folie, j'enfile la robe qu'il m'avait offerte pour notre soirée du nouvel an. Étant à l'intérieur et au mois d'octobre, je me permets de ne pas mettre de collants. Je me mordille la lèvre en repensant au sort de mes collants ce soir-là. Des lambeaux de collants. Je réceptionne et paie le livreur pour la commande, que je vais mettre dans le four pour que la nourriture reste chaude.

Le stress monte encore d'un cran quand la sonnette annonçant l'arrivée d'Edward se fait entendre. Je lisse le bas de ma robe, je vérifie mon maquillage et je respire un grand coup. Mes talons résonnent sur le plancher alors que je me dirige vers la porte. Je tire le verrou et mon cœur a un raté en voyant Edward, un bouquet de roses à la main. Il a joué le jeu. Il est vêtu d'une chemise manche longue blanche, le col légèrement déboutonné, laissant apparaître le haut de son torse, sa chemise est rentrée dans son pantalon noir, assorti à ses chaussures, neuves visiblement.

-Salut, lui dis-je timidement.

-Bonsoir, répond-t-il en retour. Tiens, elles vont avoir besoin d'un vase.

-Merci elles sont magnifiques, dis-je en les humant.

Je le laisse entrer et nous nous installons directement à table. Le silence devient gênant. J'avale une gorgée d'eau gazeuse et je vais chercher nos entrées. Je prépare la salade et les ingrédients pour ne plus qu'à avoir à enrouler nous même nos nems dans la feuille de salade avec les ingrédients que l'on veut. Sa main sur ma taille me fait sursauter, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Me demande-t-il. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il continue à ma place. Tu veux que j'amène les sauces à table ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, s'il te plait.

Quand il disparaît enfin de mon champ de vision, je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer. Je vais m'asseoir et nous commençons à manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. Mes yeux sont rivés sur mon assiette, qui a de la peine à se vider. Je regarde Edward sans rien dire, l'estomac noué. Il finit par prendre la parole.

-Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stresses autant.

-Je sais pas non plus.

-Je t'intimide ? C'est ma tenue, c'est ça ?

-Non, non, les vêtements sont parfaits. _C'est plutôt que tu crèves d'envie de le voir sans vêtement, coquine._ Tu veux un nem de plus ? Lui demandai-je en poussant mon assiette contre lui.

-Mais tu as pratiquement rien mangé !

-Je me réserve pour le plat, mentis-je.

-Si tu ne le veux pas, je le prends alors.

-Je préfère que ce nem fasse un heureux plutôt qu'il finisse à la poubelle.

Je me détends un peu pendant le plat. Cette fois-ci mon estomac est plus coopératif que pour l'entrée. La discussion dévie sur un sujet dont je me passerai bien, ma mère.

-J'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, elle doit être contente d'avoir réussi son coup.

-Elle sait qu'on se revoit ?

-Non, et cette fois-ci, je vais attendre avant d'en parler à mon père, parce que c'est par là que ça a fuité.

-Le truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle a fait ça.

-Elle ne supporte pas le bonheur des autres. Pour elle, je dois finir comme mon père, seule. Je ne dois pas être assez bien pour mériter d'être aimée par quelqu'un selon elle, je parie. De toute façon, depuis qu'elle est avec son mec, elle se croit la reine de l'univers, alors laisse-la un peu dans son rêve, pendant ce temps, elle ne me casse pas les couilles.

-Techniquement, tu n'en as pas.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Elle a faux sur toute la ligne. Tu es la personne qui à mes yeux mérite le plus d'être aimée sur cette terre. Je rougis en l'entendant. Bella, dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne, n'en doute jamais.

Le repas se termine en silence. Je vais faire la vaisselle et Edward en gentleman vient m'aider. Pour le dessert, j'ai choisi de faire simple, glace à la noix de coco et litchis.

Il est plus de 23 heures quand Edward s'en va. Je l'accompagne sur le pas de la porte, où nous discutons encore un moment. Il se penche en avant pour me faire la bise et je lutte pour ne pas faire entrer mes lèvres en contact avec les siennes. Il m'adresse encore un dernier regard avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'en aller.

Je referme la porte derrière lui, me trouvant totalement idiote d'avoir stressé toute la soirée. Je débarrasse nos verres encore présents sur la table et je vais essuyer la vaisselle propre. Je prends le torchon de cuisine sur mon épaule et j'essuie les couverts minutieusement un à un. J'ouvre le tiroir pour les ranger et je découvre de l'argent, ainsi qu'un petit mot, que je lis attentivement, écrit de la plume d'Edward. _En gentleman, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser payer !_ Je souris bêtement.

Je pianote sur mon clavier tout en écoutant le cours. Ses 4 heures de biologie commence un peu à me faire saturer. Je referme mon ordinateur portable, pour le peu que je l'utilise en cours et je reprends la bonne vieille méthode : papier, crayon ! Je note diverses références de livres à acheter pour compléter mon cours sur la cardiologie tout en écoutant Thomas me racontant ses projets. Il est sympa, un peu dans la lune, mais on s'entend bien. Je décline sa proposition d'aller boire un verre après le cours, j'ai d'autres projets plus importants et passionnants. Je range mes affaires rapidement après la sonnerie et je cours jusqu'à mon dortoir pour troquer mon sac contre un autre, que je remplis avec divers petits effets utiles pour ce soir. Je repars sur le campus d'un pas assuré et j'aperçois Bella qui part en direction de chez elle. Je cours sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans son dos le plus discrètement du monde. Je dépose mes mains sur ses yeux, avant de me pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer « devine qui c'est ! ». Elle se retourne et me serre dans ses bras.

-Je savais que c'était toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Surprise ! Je t'embarque avec moi pour la soirée, dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne et en l'entrainant à grand pas hors du campus.

Je l'emmène jusqu'à ma voiture et pendant tout le trajet, elle tente de me faire cracher le morceau quant à notre destination. Je tiens bon jusqu'à devant notre première destination.

-Edward, tu es fou ! Fou à lier !

-Quoi ? Je t'emmène manger une glace.

-Une glace… dans un établissement Mövenpick* !

-C'est les meilleures et tu mérites le mieux, alors pas de discussion, dis-je en l'entrainant à l'intérieur en lui donnant la main.

Nous nous installons à une table et je commande auprès du serveur la coupe Lovely couple. Quand elle arrive sur la table entre Bella et moi avec deux cuillères, ma belle regarde la coupe glacée et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

-On va manger tout ça… à nous deux ?

-Tu sais, ces glaces sont tellement bonnes que faim ou pas faim, on finit toujours la coupe. Allez, mange !

Je la regarde planter sa cuillère dans la crème surmontant les différents parfums de glace. Je savoure la fraicheur de la glace au chocolat sur mon palet. Bella me nargue en dégustant un peu de vanille bourbon. Son regard croise le mien et les joues de Bella se colorent de la teinte rosée qui prend souvent possession de son visage.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Pour rien. Un truc que j'ai toujours voulu faire, mais dont je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion.

-Fais-le, dis-je en reprenant un peu de glace chocolatée.

Elle charge sa cuillère de douceur vanillée et la glisse entre ses lèvres avant de se pencher en avant. Je m'avance dans sa direction, lentement et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure et je lui autorise l'accès à ma bouche. Ca fait si longtemps, qu'est-ce que ses lèvres m'ont manquées ! Les parfums des glaces se mélangent, donnant une nouvelle saveur à notre premier baiser depuis longtemps. Elle relâche mes lèvres et je m'empresse de presser nos lèvres ensemble avant de lui donner à manger avec ma cuillère. Nous terminons la coupe glacée en nous nourrissant mutuellement et ayant encore du temps avant le début de la projection du film, nous nous baladons dans le parc non loin, main dans la main.

Nous arrivons devant le cinéma et je vais retirer nos places pour notre séance à 20 heures. Je rejoins Bella devant l'entrée et je nous emmène dans la bonne salle, sans lui dire de quel film il s'agit. Elle essaie de me faire cracher le morceau, sans succès. Quand la salle se fait sombre, je sors deux canettes de soda. Je les ouvre en faisant attention à ne pas me retrouver avec leur contenu sur les genoux et je lui tends la sienne, qu'elle accepte volontiers. Elle en boit une gorgée avant de la déposer dans le pose-boisson. Les bandes annonces défilent sur l'écran et le film commence enfin. Avant même le début de l'intrigue, je sens Bella se tendre sur le siège à côté de moi. Je me suis bien gardé de lui dire quel film nous allions voir, mais… j'admets, un film d'horreur pour un deuxième rendez-vous, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Ses yeux sont rivés sur l'écran et je suis sûre qu'intérieurement, elle doit me détester. Tout au long du film, ma main repose paume en l'air sur l'accoudoir et Bella ne se fait pas prier pour l'attraper pendant la projection. J'ai beau sentir la peur émaner d'elle, son regard ne se décroche pas de Daniel Radcliffe et de la maison. Sa respiration se coupe quand la chaise à bascule bouge seule et quand les jouets remuent. Je lui tends la main et elle la presse dans la sienne. Je pose le gobelet de popcorn vide grignoté pendant la deuxième partie du film à mes pieds avec le film plastique de nos sandwiches préparés par mes soins. Je récupère ma main que je passe autour de ses épaules et je lui tends ma main droite qu'elle serre entre ses doigts jusqu'à la fin du film.

A la sortie du film, je me reçois une tape dans le bras.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu choisis le film !

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-La question n'est pas là… Un film d'horreur pour un rendez-vous…

-J'admets, j'en ai fait une, promis, tu choisiras le film la prochaine fois.

-Samedi prochain, chez toi ou chez moi ? Le film, ce sera chez moi !

-D'accord, c'est noté, samedi, chez moi ! Je virerai ma sœur et Jasper. Je te raccompagne ?

-Avec plaisir !

Je me gare devant chez elle et je coupe le moteur. Je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble et elle sort les clés de son sac. Elle déverrouille la porte et je la suis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'appel et se retourne pour me faire face. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches et son regard se plonge dans le mien.

-A demain ?

-A demain. Tu as ta pause à quelle heure ?

-13 heures.

-Parfait, on mange ensemble ?

-Oui, avec plaisir. À condition que tu refasses tes délicieux sandwiches !

-Je t'attendrai sur un des bancs dans la cour, avec les sandwiches. Allez, il se fait tard, il faut que j'y aille. A demain Bella.

-A demain Edward.

Je me penche en avant et je dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue, tout en luttant pour ne pas dévier sur ses lèvres.

* * *

***marque de glaces suisses**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu!**

**Je vous rappelle que je tente toujours de constituer une FAQ, mais pour le moment, je n'ai eu que quelques questions. Vous pouvez me poser des questions sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, vie privée ou non, Campus, mes autres fic, mes futures fic, d'où vient mon inspiration, ma folie non-chronique et incurable... etc, vraiment sur tout!**

**Et tout prochainement, restez à l'affût de mon profil, vous découvrirez du nouveau, avec notamment un ou deux prologues! :)**

**Bonne journée/soirée!**

**Nikki**


	16. Chapter 13 Partie II

**SURPRISE! **

**Bonjour à toutes! Je poste avec un jour d'avance! Parce que demain, je ne suis pas là ! **

**J'espère que vous êtes d'attaque pour un nouveau chapitre, la partie II de leurs rendez-vous... :)**

**Je préviens, à la fin, un passage assez osé est signalé entre _!HOT!_ alors libre à vous de le lire ou non**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – partie II

Je traverse les couloirs des chambres de l'aile sud du campus. Je range mon téléphone dans mon sac et tout en me rendant chez Edward, enfin techniquement chez Alice et Jasper, je les croise, justement. Alice se précipite sur moi et elle me tire par le bras, avant de m'entrainer quelques mètres plus loin.

-Bella, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

-Alice, je suis déjà en retard, alors je ne vais pas me aller me changer pour te faire plaisir.

-Edward est toujours à la bourre aussi, donc 2 minutes de plus ou de moins… T'as mis tes plus beaux sous-vêtements en dentelle, j'espère ?

-ALICE !

-Quoi ? Je pense à toi ma belle !

-Alice, oublie. Mes sous-vêtements vont très bien comme ça, merci ! Maintenant, profite de ta soirée avec Jasper, Edward m'attend et NON, je ne retournerai pas me changer ! Mon slim et mon chemisier vont très bien !

-Si tu le dis…

-Alice, parfois, tu me surprends, dit Jasper qui nous a rejoint. Allez, on va être en retard, passe une bonne soirée Bella !

Je ne sais pas comment Jasper a fait, mais il a réussi à trainer Alice jusqu'à la sortie. Lui, il est vraiment fait pour travailler avec les gens, il a un don !

Je lisse mon chemiser et je frappe à la porte. Edward m'ouvre et il m'invite à entrer directement. Je passe une main dans son dos avant de retirer mon blazer. Je le dépose sur une des 3 chaises du coin cuisine et je suis Edward dans le salon qui est devenu temporairement sa chambre. Nous nous installons et il va chercher des boissons à la cuisine et quelques biscuits apéritifs. Nous trinquons à notre troisième rendez-vous quand la sonnette de la porte se fait entendre. Il se lève et va ouvrir. Je me lève discrètement à mon tour pour voir de qui il s'agit. Je vois Edward de dos sortir son portemonnaie de la poche arrière de son jean et payer un homme, dont la voix me semble familière. Edward attrape deux cartons et referme la porte. _Il n'a pas osé…_ Rien qu'à l'odeur, il n'y a pas de doute… et j'ai ma confirmation en voyant le logo sur le carton… Il va jouer le grand jeu ce soir. Il dépose les cartons au centre de la table, qu'il a dressé avec deux bougies. Il cherche dans le tiroir un briquet. Je lui en sors un de ma poche. Même si je ne fume plus, j'en garde toujours un dans mon sac, ça peut toujours servir. Il me sourit, stressé visiblement, et allume ses deux bougies. Il ouvre les cartons de pizza et les coupe, avant de nous servir une part chacun. Il me tire la chaise et m'invite à m'asseoir. Je ris à ses manières. Il est tellement mignon. Tout en mangeant, nous discutons de tout et de rien, même si je sens Edward tendu en face de moi. Après avoir débarrassé la vaisselle et mis les cartons à la poubelle, nous retournons nous installer à nouveau au salon. Cette fois, Edward est vraiment tendu. Je le lui fais remarquer et il nie en bloc, bon… Soudain, il se lève et va mettre en marche le lecteur mp3 et il branche son téléphone à l'installation. Il enclenche la lecture aléatoire, enfin… pas si aléatoire que ça. _Cette chanson_. Je me lève du canapé et je m'approche d'Edward. Il me tend la main, je la saisis et il me rapproche de son corps. Je n'y crois pas… On va danser dans sur cette chanson ! J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches.

-Tu te rappelles, commence-t-il.

-Comment oublier, je le coupe. Laisse-moi deviner. La pizza, la musique…

-Le Bal…

-La danse…

-Le baiser, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. La date.

-Le 22 décembre, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

-Isabella.

-Edward.

-Reviens-moi, je t'aime tellement.

Pour toute réponse, j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes doigts agrippent ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et ses paumes glissent sur mes reins. Il me sert contre lui, comme si j'allais m'envoler, mais plus jamais je ne m'en irais. Personne ne me séparera de lui, personne, ni même ma mère. Ses doigts glissent jusqu'à mes fesses et il me soulève de terre. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il nous entraîne jusqu'au canapé. Il m'y allonge tout en douceur et ses lèvres partent à la découverte de mon cou. Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'avaient manquées ! Il s'allonge un peu plus sur moi, sans peser de tout son poids. Il vient lécher mes clavicules dévoilées par mon col lâche et il descend progressivement vers ma poitrine. A peine arrivé à cette dernière, il relève son visage vers moi et sans que je ne comprenne, il se redresse et s'assoit sur le canapé, droit comme un i. Je me relève et je me recoiffe, avant de réajuster mon chemiser. Je dépose ma main sur son genou, avant de l'interroger.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-On… on, on… on ne peut pas le faire ! Enfin, on ne devrait pas !

-Edward, de quoi tu parles ?

-On ne peut pas le faire ce soir… Pas avant le 4ème rendez-vous, c'est la règle !

-Depuis quand sommes-nous un couple conforme à la règle ?

-J'ai envie de faire les choses bien Bella…

-Très bien, je comprends… mais dans ce cas-là, faire les choses bien, ça veut dire que tu peux encore m'embrasser ?

-Tu veux ta réponse ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de hocher la tête. Ses lèvres viennent caresser les miennes tendrement et sa langue vient frôler ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et sa langue vient caresser la mienne, lentement, me faisant perdre la tête. Mes doigts fourragent dans ses cheveux et je me perds dans le baiser. Je suis forcée de me séparer de ses lèvres, avant d'en vouloir plus et de lui sauter dessus.

Sur les coups de 23 heures, des pas dans le couloir nous parviennent. La serrure tourne et Jasper ouvre la porte. Alice se précipite dans l'appartement à notre recherche et elle est déçue de ne pas nous voir nous embrasser, visiblement. Jasper fait tout pour la trainer à l'écart, même si je sais pertinemment qu'Alice reste Alice. Edward a les mêmes a priori sur sa sœur que moi et il m'entraine à l'extérieur.

-Tu veux marcher un peu ?

-Non, merci. Il commence à se faire tard. Je vais y aller. Ca tient toujours pour samedi ?

-Avec plaisir. A quel heure ?

-20 heures, dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Je te croise demain à 11 heures. Bye.

-Bonne nuit ma Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

En chemin, je m'arrête et je sors mon téléphone de mon sac. Je pianote sur mon clavier et je regarde une dernière fois mon écran avant d'envoyer le texto à Edward. _Fais bien tes comptes. Samedi, ça fera 4… Passe une bonne nuit, je t'aime !_

* * *

J'appuis sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Je remonte les manches de ma chemise dans la cabine me menant jusqu'au 7ème étage. Je m'apprête à frapper quand, sans que je ne comprenne rien, je me retrouve appuyé contre la porte de l'appartement de ma Bella, à l'intérieur et elle qui verrouille la porte avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Ses doigts se mêlent à mes cheveux et alors qu'elle se colle à moi, je dépose mes mains sur ses hanches et je remarque avec un temps de retard qu'elle porte une nuisette. Une sexy nuisette. Sexy sexy, la nuisette. Edward, reprends tes esprits, avant qu'elle… se colle là. Ses lèvres jouent encore et toujours avec les miennes et je profite du fait qu'elle parte promener ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire pour rassembler les dernières pensées cohérentes qu'il me reste et j'arrive à articuler :

-Normalement, on ne devrait pas regarder le film…

-Oui, j'ai choisi Titanic, mais vu que je l'ai enregistré moi-même il y a longtemps, il manque un bout au début, mais je le connais par cœur, alors si tu as besoin d'un résumé…

-Ca ira, je connais l'histoire.

-Ok, alors tu attends quoi pour venir au salon ?

-Heu, dans ce cas là, pourquoi tu me gardes contre la porte ?

-Juste, dit-elle en me laissant de la place pour passer au salon. Tu connais le chemin.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé et le film défile devant nos yeux. Bella est callée contre mon flanc, mon bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Elle sait d'avance ce qu'il va se passer et elle se mord la lèvre. Malgré tout, elle tente de rester concentrée sur le film. Edward a les yeux rivés sur l'écran quand Bella lui prend la main et joue avec ses doigts. Edward a déjà vu le film il y a longtemps et il sait ce que Bella a dernière la tête. Il la regarde et son souffle se coupe quand Bella caresse lentement ses longs doigts fins. Sa respiration s'accélère et se hache quand Bella les portent à sa bouche. Leurs regards se croisent et la tension sexuelle de l'instant grimpe en flèche. Bella reproduit les gestes de Kate Winslet en même temps qu'ils se déroulent sur l'écran. Elle embrasse l'index, puis le majeur d'Edward. Ce dernier la regarde faire, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit, encore plus quand Bella suçote son majeur du bout des lèvres. Il ressert sa poigne sur son corps et il l'allonge sur lui avant de faire communiquer leurs lèvres ensembles. Le baiser est vorace, rempli de désir. Bella cherche maladroitement la télécommande sur le canapé et s'empresse d'éteindre le téléviseur avant de replonger de plus belle sur les lèvres de son Edward. Elle emmêle ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Edward et un gémissement s'étouffe dans sa poitrine. Cette sensation l'a tant manqué. Il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Bella et ses doigts se glissent sous le fin tissu de sa nuisette. Bella commence à onduler des hanches, se frottant à la bosse déformant le pantalon d'Edward. Ce dernier parvient difficilement à articuler :

-Bella… A la base, ce n'est pas un repas est égal à un rendez-vous ? Parce que là… On a zappé le repas et on a passé directement au dessert…

Elle dépose ses coudes sur le torse d'Edward et elle le regarde à demi contrariée quand son regard s'illumine d'un éclat de malice. Elle se relève en vitesse et se dirige dans la cuisine. Elle farfouille dans les placards et dans les tiroirs avant de partir avec tous ses accessoires vers la chambre. Edward se relève du canapé et il rejoint Bella dans la chambre. Elle a posé un plateau sur la table de nuit avec divers bols remplis de divers fruits et autres gourmandises à savourer à deux. Elle se dirige vers son homme et elle commence à défaire sa chemise lentement, puis son pantalon.

-Ca serait stupide de salir tes beaux vêtements…

-Il en va de même pour ta jolie nuisette…

Il fait glisser les bretelles du vêtement sur les épaules de sa douce. Le tissu glisse sur le corps de Bella et tombe à ses pieds, la dévoilant seulement vêtu d'un tanga noir. Edward retire ses vêtements et ne reste qu'en boxer. Il décide de prendre les commandes de leurs retrouvailles et il ordonne à Bella de s'allonger sur le lit. Elle frisonne de plaisir rien qu'à entendre la voix rauque d'Edward lui donner des ordres, elle obéit sans se poser de questions. Il lui demande de fermer les yeux et il pèle une mandarine et la sépare en quartier. Il prend ensuite le bol rempli d'eau tiède et avec un mouchoir en papier humidifié, il retire le fard présent sur les paupières de Bella avant d'y déposer un quartier de fruit sur chacun de ses yeux. Une bouffée d'excitation prend possession du corps de Bella. Elle entrouvre les lèvres quand elle sent un fruit venir se presser contre elle et elle partage un quartier d'agrume avec son Adonis. Les saveurs s'enchaînent, fraise, framboise, myrtille, poire, nectarine. Elle est agréablement surprise par le mélange de saveur de la banane et du beurre de cacahuète, deux aliments qu'en temps normal Bella n'apprécie guère. Edward lui dit d'ouvrir la bouche et elle referme ses lèvres sur l'index chocolaté de son amant. Elle le suce avidement, ne faisant qu'exciter Edward d'avantage. Il trace avec son doigt humide une ligne imaginaire allant du menton de Bella jusqu'à son nombril, en passant par l'arrondi de son sein droit. Bella gémit longuement quand elle sent Edward badigeonner sa poitrine de sauce chocolat et elle halète quand il vient lécher avec gourmandise ses tétons. Il cajole sa poitrine longuement, Bella s'arc contre lui, s'il s'attarde encore longtemps sur ses seins, il pourrait bien la faire jouir sans avoir touché à son intimité. Après avoir parfaitement nettoyé le buste de sa compagne, Edward dévie ses lèvres sur le ventre plat de Bella et sa langue tournoie autour de son nombril. Il s'écarte un peu d'elle pour lui retirer son string. Bella gémit d'anticipation. Elle frotte ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour espérer soulager le feu qui a pris possession de son antre à plaisir. Edward la maintient par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un son plaintif remonte de sa gorge.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas te tenir tranquille, je vais devoir te forcer à te tenir tranquille !

Elle sent quelque chose de froid venir se poser sur son ventre. Elle comprend qu'Edward lui a déposé un bol, probablement rempli, sur l'estomac. Si il est rempli, elle n'a pas intérêt à bouger d'un millimètre, sinon elle va tout renverser.

-Si tu bouges, tu renverses le bol, il est rempli de sauce chocolat, alors tiens-toi tranquille, sinon, je vais te dévorer… Et maintenant, un dessert, mais d'une tout autre saveur !

Bella gémit fortement quand Edward passe sa langue sur son clitoris. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le matelas. Elle lutte pour ne pas bouger. Edward la taquine du bout de la langue et elle est sur le point de venir quand il ajoute un troisième et dernier doigt et il intensifie sa cajolerie sur son clitoris. Bella vient violement autour de ses doigts, mais parvient à ne pas bouger suffisamment pour renverser le bol. Edward le lui retire et il remonte jusqu'à Bella tout en parsemant son corps de baisers. Il retire son boxer et attrape un préservatif. A l'entente du bruit de l'alu, Bella dit à Edward que cela n'est plus nécessaire, après ses 3 mois de rupture, elle a fait un test de dépistage et elle est parfaitement clean, comme Edward l'est aussi. Elle n'a jamais arrêté de prendre la pilule, alors au diable le préservatif. Edward ne se fait pas prier et ne perd pas de temps avant de s'introduire lentement en elle. Il lui fait l'amour tendrement, lentement, tout en tentant de grignoter les deux quartiers de fruit encore présents sur les paupières de Bella. Cette dernière, ne supportant plus de ne pas voir Edward, attrape les morceaux de fruit, en mange un et donne le second à Edward, qui parvient enfin à le manger. La sensation de leurs corps imbriqués leur avait manqué à tous les deux. L'orgasme les foudroie littéralement. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, Edward va déposer le plateau à la cuisine et va rejoindre Bella sous la douche.

* * *

**!HOT!**

Bella caresse du bout des doigts le torse d'Edward, avant de faire vagabonder ces paumes sur ses abdominaux. Ses petits doigts descendent encore plus au sud et empoignent son érection qui reprend de la vigueur. Bella se mets à genoux face à Edward et il sait ce qu'elle compte faire.

-Bella, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es à genoux… et tu as une trop jolie bouche pour ça.

-Qui te dit que je vais utiliser ma bouche ?

-Tu vas… tes seins ?

-Disons que c'est la première fois et…

-Moi aussi. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer et de te faire plaisir. Alors, essayons et si ça ne te plait pas, on arrête et c'est pas grave. Si tu ne veux pas, je me relève et…

-Non, on peut essayer…

Bella se remet sur ses deux pieds et elle embrasse Edward longuement avant de se remettre à genoux dans la baignoire. Elle caresse du bout des doigts la longueur d'Edward et elle commence par mettre en contact son membre avec un de ses tétons. Elle sent Edward se tendre, mais pas de plaisir, il semble stressé et mal à l'aise. Elle essaie de lui faire prendre du plaisir d'abord avec ses doigts puis elle introduit lentement sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne prenne plus que du plaisir avec sa poitrine. La sensation est bizarre mais pas désagréable. Il jette un regard à Bella et la vison à ses pieds le surprend à l'exciter un peu plus. Bella accélère le rythme et Edward n'est plus très loin. Elle le sent tout de même un peu ailleurs et elle décide de poursuivre qu'avec ses doigts. Elle se relève et elle l'embrasse langoureusement tout en faisant de rapides va-et-vient sur son sexe. Edward presse le corps de Bella contre le sien et la colle contre le carrelage de la douche. Il ne délaisse pas ses lèvres et il s'introduit en elle lentement et lui fait l'amour encore une fois. C'est front contre front, à bout de souffle et en gémissant le prénom de l'autre qu'Edward les fait basculer dans le plaisir. Bella à bout de force, ne lâche pas Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose à terre hors de la douche et qu'il l'enroule dans une serviette. Il fait de même avec lui, pendant que Bella se sèche les cheveux rapidement avec le sèche-cheveux. Ils se rejoignent ensuite sous la couette, où Bella s'y endort dans les bras de son Edward, comblée.

**!HOT! (fin)**

* * *

**Voilà pour la semaine! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! A la semaine prochaine! des bisous!**

**Nikki**


	17. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, je m'excuse pour mon absence de la semaine passée, j'étais en vacances à Corfou, avec un accès internet limité, je n'ai donc pas pu posté. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit bon dans le temps, vous verrez! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14

-Allez, encore un carton et on a fini, me dit Edward depuis le palier.

-Tu m'aides, s'il te plait ?

-Attends, je vais le descendre moi-même dans le camion, tu fermes et tu vas rendre les clés ?

-Oui, on se retrouve en bas.

Deux ans ont passé depuis qu'Edward et moi nous sommes remis ensemble. J'ai reçu mon master en anglais avec mention (avec un quinze de moyenne tout de même, je tiens à préciser !), je reprends fin septembre en suivant des cours de pédagogie tout en ayant une classe de première année au lycée. Edward quant à lui, il continue sa formation en jonglant entre hôpital de Seattle et cours dans les locaux de l'internat où il est rattaché.

Nous avons décidés de quitter l'appartement pour louer un deux pièces plus près de nos jobs. Cela nous évitera de perdre du temps avec les trajets chaque matin. Edward ira à l'hôpital à pied et à ses cours en métro et je prendrai la Volvo pour aller jusqu'au lycée trois fois par semaine et le reste du temps, j'irai en métro jusqu'à la haute école pédagogique.

Les parents d'Edward sont venus nous donner un coup de main pour le déménagement, ils sont actuellement sur place avec Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett pour monter les premiers meubles. Depuis mon dernier affrontement houleux avec ma mère, je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle et c'est très bien comme ça. Elle s'est pointée un matin, comme ça, sans prévenir et le ton est tout de suite monté entre nous. Heureusement qu'Edward était là ce matin-là, sinon, je lui aurais refait le portrait intégralement.

* * *

Je grimpe les escaliers tout en cherchant mes clés dans mon sac. A mi-parcours, j'entends quelqu'un les dévaler et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Edward, en tenue d'interne. Il m'embrasse rapidement et il me dit tout en continuant à descendre les marches :

-Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je suis appelé en renfort à l'hôpital, j'en ai pour toute la nuit, je t'appelle demain matin, je t'aime !

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair… Ce soir, c'est soirée en solo, quoique… Une fois à l'intérieur, j'appelle Angela et je lui demande ce qu'elle a de prévu ce soir et si elle est d'attaque pour une soirée entre filles. Elle prend ses clés de voiture, un ou deux DVDs et elle arrive. Ca, c'est de l'efficacité ! En attendant qu'elle arrive, je vais chercher des sushis au restaurant japonais en bas de la rue et j'en profite pour relire mes cours pour demain après-midi.

L'avantage d'habiter plus près de sa meilleure amie, c'est que l'on peut se voir plus souvent. Quand elle franchit la porte d'entrée, je la prends dans mes bras et nous nous installons sur le canapé, la télé en bruit de fond et nous commençons à déguster les divers sushis et makis tout en discutant. Il y a quelques années, on serait devenue rouge tomate de parler de sexe entre nous, maintenant… ça paraît si naturel que l'on ne s'en rend même plus compte !

-Alors comme ça vous avez arrêtez avec les préservatifs ?

-Oui, cette fois, c'est définitif. On avait déjà arrêté il y a deux ans, mais quand j'ai du prendre pendant quelques mois des médicaments, on a dû y revenir et après on a continué, mais c'est vrai que c'est meilleur sans.

-Surtout pour la levrette…

-Où est passé la Angela fille de pasteur que j'ai connu incapable de prononcé le mot sexe ?

-Elle est au placard depuis belle lurette, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eric!

-Je ne veux rien savoir !

-Et après on dit que c'est moi la prude… Je parie que toi et Edward…

-Continue !

-Je risque de te choquer, mademoiselle la prude, me dit Angie.

-Essaie toujours, madame la non prude…

-Vous n'avez jamais essayé la seconde entrée !

-On n'a jamais essayé, mais on en a parlé.

-Et ?

-Ca ne me branche pas des masses et Edward respecte ça.

-Je disais ça moi aussi… avant.

-Honnêtement, pour le moment, je m'en passe très bien !

-Mais raconte, vous en êtes arrivé comment pour en discuter ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

**Flashback – quelques mois plus tôt**

Je m'écroule à plat ventre sur le matelas, Edward dans mon dos, toujours en moi. Il embrasse mon épaule et caresse mon ventre avant de rouler sur le dos. Il me tend un mouchoir et je me blottis contre lui. Il éteint le lecteur DVD et coupe la télé alors que le générique du film défile sur l'écran. Edward caresse mon épaule.

-Alors, tu as trouvé comment ?

-Ca va, c'était bien… Même si j'espère que je simule mieux un orgasme que cette blonde refaite.

-Parce que tu simules ?

-Non, avec toi, y a pas besoin.

-Ca t'est déjà arrivé ?

-Une fois.

-Raconte !

-J'étais totalement crevée et Jacob voulait absolument le faire. Sauf que je n'avais absolument pas envie et pour abréger la torture…

-Il s'en est rendu compte ?

-Pas à ma connaissance…

-Le blaireau ! Dis, dit-il en embrassant ma clavicule, je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de…

-De…

-La seconde entrée…

-Honnêtement ?

-Oui, je voulais qu'on en discute, mais si tu n'approuves pas, je respecte ton choix.

-Honnêtement, ce n'est pas la pratique qui me branche plus en ce moment. Mais toi tu as envie d'essayer ?

-Je ne faisais que poser la question. Mais vu que tu ne veux pas dans l'immédiat, on oublie.

**Fin du Flashback**

Angela s'en va à plus de minuit et entre temps, j'ai eu droit à pleins de détails sur sa vie sexuelle dont je me serai bien passée. Je range un peu le salon et avant d'aller me coucher, je termine de corriger les tests de vocabulaires de ma classe de première. Demain après-midi, j'en connais un ou deux qui vont se recevoir une magnifique mauvaise note… S'ils n'apprennent pas leur voc, je ne peux rien faire pour eux !

* * *

Je prends mon père dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, je reçois mon diplôme d'enseignante d'anglais, après deux ans de cours avec enseignement en parallèle. Pour fêter ça, mon père nous paie le restaurant et directement après, nous allons à la remise du diplôme intermédiaire d'Edward. Il a officiellement terminé les cours à la fac après cinq ans d'études et deux de pratique sur le terrain. Il a encore devant lui trois ans d'expérience à faire à l'hôpital de Seattle avant de faire sa spécialisation en cardiologie pendant un an avant de pouvoir exercer.

J'éteins mon réveil et j'ouvre les yeux. Je me retourne et je vois que la place d'Edward n'a pas été défaite de la nuit. Encore une longue garde qui se prolonge… C'est à ce demander si à chaque fois qu'il est de garde, les gens s'arrangent pour faire des énormes accidents sur la voie rapide. J'allume mon téléphone et je regarde mes messages, à part Angela qui me demande si ça tient toujours pour demain, il ne s'est rien passé d'important cette nuit… à part un accident sur la ligne de métro… Décidemment ! Je profite du faite que je ne commence qu'à midi pour trainer encore un moment au lit. Ce soir, nous allons fêter nos six ans ensemble et pour l'occasion, j'ai réservé une table dans un bon établissement. Entre mon boulot et Edward et ses gardes, nous n'avons que peu de temps pour nous depuis quelques mois, mais l'amour est toujours là comme au premier jour. J'espère depuis quelques mois me retrouver face à un écrin, même si je sais qu'il veut d'abord terminer sa formation de cardiologue… C'est long, deux ans !

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me sort de ma rêverie. J'entends les pas d'Edward dans le couloir qui se dirigent vers la chambre. Quand il franchit la porte, il aborde une mine déconfite. En le voyant ainsi, je tire le duvet de son côté et je l'invite à me rejoindre. Je le prends dans mes bras et je fais reposer sa tête sur mon cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne va pas bien. Il me sert fort contre lui alors que je lui caresse lentement la nuque.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-On a eu tous les blessés de l'accident de métro…

-Raconte-moi tout.

-La première ambulance est arrivée avec une femme enceinte et son mari. Ils étaient les deux dans un état critique. L'homme a directement été descendu au bloc et on a pris en charge la femme. En faisant l'écho, on a vu que le bébé allait mourir si on ne la faisait pas accoucher d'urgence. Elle est décédée à cause des complications, mais le petit garçon allait bien. Avec ma collègue Carmen, on a dû garder le nourrisson jusqu'à ce que la famille arrive.

-Oh… Et le père, il va s'en sortir ?

-Quand j'ai donné le bébé à sa grand-mère, le père était encore au bloc. Mon chef de garde m'a fait rentré à la maison ensuite.

-Tu es sonné, c'est pour ça, Edward. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Ce petit n'aura pas de mère…

-Il aura une famille qui s'occupera de lui, ne t'inquiète pas… Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? Plus de vingt-quatre heures ?

-Au bas mot. Au fait, bon anniversaire mon amour.

-Bon anniversaire, dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

-Je suis un affreux petit-ami, je ne t'ai rien acheté encore.

-Edward, ce n'est pas grave, ta présence à mes côtés me suffit amplement.

-Tu en es sûre ? Même pas un bébé, deux bébés, trois bébés ?

-Edward, je crois que tu es en train de délirer, on a encore le temps pour en reparler. Mais dans l'immédiat, je ne veux rien, à part passer une soirée avec mon homme, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Maintenant, essaie de dormir un peu, moi je vais me lever et je te prépare un truc à manger pour quand tu te réveilleras, je serai sûrement déjà en train de donner mon cours.

-Merci, à ce soir.

-A ce soir, je t'aime.

Je lui caresse une dernière fois les cheveux et je quitte la chambre.

Je me gare sur le parking du lycée et je vais rejoindre la salle des maîtres pour faire des photocopies. J'ai deux heures de cours avec les terminales, une heure où je ferai un listening pour note à ma classe de seconde et après, je termine avec des présentations orales de ma classe de première. Ensuite j'enchaîne avec des travaux surveillés et je termine ma journée à dix-huit heures. En rentrant, je trouverai Edward comme chaque vendredi en train de repasser ou en train de regarder la télé. Mais vu son état de ce matin, je pense que je vais plutôt le trouver au lit toujours en train de dormir ! Mais une chose est sûre, j'ai envie que cet après-midi passe vite pour aller retrouver mon chéri et fêter nos six ans ensemble !

En rentrant, je balance mon sac dans l'entrée. Je suis exténuée, alors que je n'ai eu qu'une demi journée de cours, c'est à rien comprendre ! Je vais chercher un nouveau gel douche et je vais à la salle de bain. Je tombe sur Edward, en train de se raser, de la mousse que sur la moitié gauche du visage. J'embrasse le coin de ses lèvres pour éviter de me retrouver avec de la mousse à raser plein le visage et je l'observe dans le miroir. J'adore le regarder se raser. Ca faite tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu le faire, avec ses horaires irréguliers, ça doit bien faire trois semaines, en fait. J'ai l'impression de ne pas le voir assez, pourtant, on vit ensemble, mais on ne dirait pas, faute à mes horaires de cours et à ses horaires à l'hôpital. Quand il a terminé, il se rince sommairement le visage et il me prend dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse longuement tout en caressant mon visage. Quand il relâche mes lèvres, il appuie son front contre le mien et me regarde tendrement.

-Bonsoir ma chérie. Bonne journée ?

-Bonsoir. Longue après-midi sans toi. T'as bien dormi ?

-Oui, comme un loir.

-Tu as déjà pris ta douche ?

-Non, pas encore, je t'attendais. Tu veux prendre un bain ?

-Prépare l'eau, je vais chercher la mousse !

Je m'installe entre les jambes d'Edward et je me laisse aller contre son torse. J'emmêle mes jambes avec les siennes et je savoure ce moment passé dans l'eau avec mon Edward. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon ventre et picore mon cou.

-Tu sais, ce matin, même à moitié dans les choux, j'étais sérieux…

-Tu veux parler bébé ? Le 22 décembre, dans la salle de bain ?

-Oui, je veux parler bébé, avec toi, dans notre bain, parce que je t'aime et qu'il est important d'en parler avant qu'un test de grossesse nous rappelle à l'ordre. Tu n'en veux pas, c'est ça ?

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Et depuis longtemps, je sais que ses enfants, je les veux avec toi, mais… J'ai peur. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit plus et entre moi qui commence à peine à gagner ma vie avec mon salaire pas très mirobolant d'enseignante et toi et tes horaires d'interne…

-Je ne parlais pas forcément pour tout de suite. Dis-toi que d'ici trois ans, je gagnerai plus qu'actuellement, si c'est ce qui te fais peur. Et on a assez d'économies qui dorment à la banque au cas où.

-C'est pas l'aspect financier qui me fait peur, c'est que j'ai l'impression que l'on se voit de moins en moi.

Il ressert sa prise autour de moi et il caresse mes épaules d'un mouvement circulaire.

-Ma Bella, je sais, moi aussi j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne, mais tu es toujours avec moi dans mon cœur, crois-moi. A chaque instant, je pense à toi et je me dis que j'en ai bien de la chance de t'avoir !

-Évite de trop penser à moi, ou du moins quand tu es au bloc !

-Si tu savais ce qui se passe dans un bloc pendant une opération…

-C'est comme dans les séries ?

-A peu de chose près, oui… à ton avis, pourquoi je m'y connais bien en musique classique, demande-t-il en me mettant un peu de mousse sur le bout du nez.

Nous terminons notre bain par une bataille de mousse, que je gagne haut la main. Nous nous préparons et je mets rapidement la touche finale à mon maquillage avec une pointe de mascara. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et je file dans l'entrée à la recherche de mes chaussures à talons. Nous nous rendons en voiture jusqu'au restaurant. En parfait gentleman, il me tire ma chaise quand je m'installe. Nous commandons un menu composé de plats typiquement français et nous trinquons avec un bon vin blanc doux. Alors que ma cuillère casse le caramel de ma crème brûlée, Edward me regarde tendrement et se lance dans un long discours.

-Ce matin, je t'ai menti. Enfin, pas exactement. Je t'ai dis que j'étais un mauvais petit-ami, parce que je ne t'avais pas encore acheté de cadeau. Entre temps, je me suis rattrapé. Je sais que tu as l'impression que l'on s'éloigne, tous les deux. Parfois, ça m'arrive aussi d'y penser, même si je sais que c'est qu'une impression. Je sais que ça va être dur à tenir, encore un an et demi d'horaires irréguliers, mais on y arrivera et je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner. Je commence ce soir, dit-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche. Je veux faire les choses bien, et je sais que tu sais que ceci est une bague, mais pas encore de fiançailles. J'irai voir ton père avant pour avoir son accord. Prends cette bague comme un gage de mon amour et de notre future union, qui, promis, aura lieu quand j'en aurai fini avec les gardes de quarante-huit heures et les bippers au milieu de la nuit.

Il ouvre l'écrin en velours bleu et une magnifique bague en argent scintille devant mes yeux, débordant de larmes de joie. Je me penche en avant et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout simplement heureuse. J'entends vaguement quelques applaudissements provenant des tables autour de nous. Mais je m'en fiche. Seul Edward compte ce soir. Je sépare nos visages et je lui présente mon annulaire gauche, où d'ici trois ans, se trouvera une bague avec la date de notre mariage gravée à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Je finis sur une petite touche guimauve cette semaine, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, à la semaine prochaine, avec le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Je sais, je vais me faire taper dessus, mais bon... toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Je retire enfin ma blouse et je la mets dans mon casier. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la station de métro et je prends la première rame qui arrive, bondée ou non, rien à faire, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison pour rejoindre ma Bella ! Je mets une vingtaine de minutes avant de rejoindre l'appartement. Bella termine dans une semaine sa première année scolaire d'enseignement à temps plein pour entamer les vacances d'été et il me reste au compteur encore treize mois d'horaires irréguliers, je compte presque les jours tellement j'en peux plus, après, à moi encore vingt mois d'horaires fixes pour ma spécialisation et je verrai enfin le bout du tunnel ! J'ouvre la porte et je range mes affaires dans la penderie et mon nez me guide jusqu'à la cuisine, d'où une délicieuse odeur de nourriture s'échappe. Depuis quelques temps, Bella cuisine plus volontiers. Elle a la tête dans ses casseroles quand j'arrive dans son dos. Je la serre contre moi tout en déposant mes mains sur ses hanches. J'embrasse sa tempe alors que ma main migre sur son ventre désormais rond de pratiquement six mois de grossesse. A la base, nous n'avions pas prévu ce bébé pour tout de suite. Mais juste après les fêtes de Noël, ma Bella a attrapé la gastro qui trainait dans le coin depuis un moment et il se trouve que le soir du réveillon, nous avions fait l'amour sans protection puisqu'elle prenait toujours sa pilule. Aucun de nous n'a pensé qu'en ayant une gastro intestinale carabinée deux jours après pourrait… Nous nous sommes rendus compte que c'est finalement possible et nous en avons eu la preuve à la mi janvier. Je fais des mouvements circulaires sur son bedon tout rond et je sens une pression contre ma paume. Bella presse sa main sur la mienne.

-Comment ça va là-dedans ?

-Très bien, monsieur s'amuse à mettre des coups de pieds mais tout va bien.

-Je ne t'ai pas vue cet après-midi, tu n'es pas venue ?

-Mon rendez-vous a été déplacé, ta collègue a eu un imprévu.

-Jane ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas pourtant… C'est reporté à quand du coup ?

-Demain, à 8h00. Tu pourras même être là !

-Et même si je n'avais pas pu être là, j'aurais fait un petit tour par le service de gynécologie-obstétrique entre deux patients rien que pour voir mon petit garçon !

-En attendant, goûte-moi ça, me dit-elle en me tendant sa spatule. Alors ?

-Délicieux, comme toujours mon amour !

-Merci ! Y a plus qu'à baisser le feu et laisser mijoter dans ce cas !

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, elle s'allonge, sa tête sur mes cuisses et elle insiste pour que je lui raconte ma journée. D'habitude, je n'aime pas parler boulot à la maison. La maison c'est la maison, le boulot, c'est le boulot. Je caresse ses cheveux quand elle me fait la moue.

-Allez, s'il te plait ! Raconte-moi ! Tu as sauvé des vies aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai été assisté par le chirurgien-cardiologue pour mon premier pontage. C'est un vrai travail de minutie !

-J'imagine, tu n'as le droit à l'erreur !

-Non, pas vraiment !

Je caresse toujours distraitement ses cheveux alors que mon autre paume caresse son ventre. Elle joint sa main à la mienne

- On n'a toujours pas choisi de prénom pour ce petit mec.

-Tu as eu des idées, lui demandai-je.

-Non, rien.

-On a encore le temps, il va pointer le bout de son nez que début octobre.

-Cherchez l'erreur : la chambre est prête, mais on a pas le prénom…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mieux vaut prendre son temps et être satisfait du prénom que de faire des choix à la va-vite.

* * *

L'été a passé et ma Bella fête aujourd'hui ses vingt-quatre ans, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. J'ai posé un jour de congé pour rester avec elle toute la journée. Aujourd'hui, nous avons prévu de passer toute la matinée tranquille au lit, puisqu'avec son ventre imposant, Bella a soit de la peine à trouver une position confortable, soit notre fils décide de faire la samba latina toute la nuit. Ensuite, je lui préparerai une salade de fruit avec beaucoup de framboises, son péché mignon de femme enceinte. Si l'envie lui vient, on profitera sûrement du beau temps pour faire une petite balade dans le parc pas loin et ce soir, exceptionnellement, je me mets derrière les fourneaux pour cuisiner pour l'anniversaire de Bella, avec nos parents. Le père de Bella fait exprès le déplacement depuis Forks pour l'occasion.

Je parviens à mettre la table tout seul sans que Bella insiste pour venir m'aider. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la visite de nos parents. Je m'installe sur le canapé avec Bella, qui ne l'a presque pas quitté de la journée. Depuis le début d'après-midi, elle est ballonnée, mais depuis qu'elle a bu un thé de verveine, elle va mieux. Je l'allonge contre moi, une main sur son ventre.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-C'est normal, tu portes un bébé. Tu veux dormir un moment ? Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'au lit ?

-Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre…

-Oui ?

-J'ai envie d'un câlin plus plus…

-Bella, nos parents arrivent dans trente minutes…

-Ce soir alors ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Un bisou, je peux ?

Je caresse l'ovale de son visage et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, longtemps. Elle se presse contre moi, désireuse de contact. Mes paumes caressent lentement son ventre et je reçois un petit coup contre mes doigts. Mon fils se réveille, mon _fils_. D'ici peut de temps, je le tiendrai dans mes bras, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte ! Ma Bella caresse ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue et je lui autorise l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues dansent ensemble jusqu'à être interrompues par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de poser ma bouche sur son front et de lui embrasser le crâne. Je me relève avant de l'aider. Elle se tient les reins quand elle commence à se diriger vers la porte et je lui caresse le bas du dos quand elle ouvre. Nous saluons tout le monde. Ma mère sourit en voyant le t-shirt que Bella porte « First we had us, then we had you *». Elle la prend dans ses bras, avant de caresser son ventre.

-Ma belle ! Tu es resplendissante, la grossesse te va plus que bien ! Pas trop fatiguée de porter un beau bébé de plus de deux kilos cinq cent ?

-Il commence à peser lourd, oui mais ça va. Tu veux voir la dernière écho ?

-Oh oui, avec plaisir !

Elles se dirigent vers le salon, alors que j'accueille mon père et mon beau-père, qui a ramené le dessert. Je vais déposer le gâteau au chocolat au frigo et je ramène les boissons pour l'apéritif. Je ramène un verre de nectar de pêche pour ma Bella, du vin blanc pour les parents et une bière sans alcool pour moi. Je dépose tout sur la table basse et je vais chercher les amuses bouches. En revenant, je retrouve tout le monde installé sur le canapé. Charlie regarde les échographies de son petit-fils longuement, ma mère tente de lui prouver qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un garçon.

-Mais oui ! Regarde, suis mon doigt !

-Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu…

-Papa, si on a peint en bleu la chambre, c'est qu'on est sûr que c'est bien un garçon !

-Si tu le dis, Bella ! Le terme est prévu pour quand ?

-Le deux octobre.

-Tu as déjà choisi comment tu vas accoucher, lui demande mon père.

-Par voie naturelle et avec la péridurale, parce que sinon… Edward n'aura plus de main !

-Et les cours de préparation à l'accouchement ?

-On y est allé mardi, répondis-je. Bella fait très bien le petit chien, ajoutai-je en riant.

-Tu rigoles, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire ! Ton père l'a toujours fait mieux que moi pendant les exercices !

Nous discutons encore un moment avant de passer à table. Je dresse les assiettes en cuisine et ma mère menace littéralement Bella, qui n'ose même plus bouger de sa chaise. Ma mère est rejointe par Charlie, qui amène la corbeille de pain et la sauce du rôti. Tout le monde se régale avec mes haricots, mon rôti et mes pommes de terre sautées. Nous parlons et rions tout au long du repas et après que j'ai terminé de débarrasser, ma mère va chercher et coupe le gâteau en parts égales. Je prépare une boule de glace vanille par personne. A plus de vingt-trois heures, je ramène les assiettes en cuisine et je fais un brin de ménage. Je retourne autour de la table où Esmée raconte une partie de ma petite enfance. Il est plus de minuit quand je me décide à parler enfin.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, enfin, à Bella, surtout.

-Nous t'écoutons, me dit mon père.

Je regarde Bella dans les yeux et je lui prends la main par dessus la nappe. Je caresse ses doigts lentement et je joue avec sa bague de pré-fiançailles, toujours à son annulaire.

-Bella, je voulais te dire que depuis notre 6ème anniversaire, je suis absolument sûr d'une chose : l'amour que je te porte. Il n'a pas cessé de grandir depuis ce jour. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et ce bébé aussi. J'ai envie que ce petit garçon grandisse dans une famille unie par les liens sacrés du mariage, dis-je en sortant de ma poche un écrin blanc. Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

-Edward… Anthony… Cullen, dit-elle en se crispant.

-Oui, Bella, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Avant, toute chose, pas de panique, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je paniquerais ?

-Parce que pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne vais pas pouvoir te répondre tout de suite…

-Mais pourquoi, demandai-je. Je sens le regard de notre famille peser sur nous.

-J'ai perdu les eaux.

* * *

Edward se relève immédiatement et se dirige vers Bella. Esmé va, sous les indications de sa belle-fille, préparer le sac pour la maternité. Carlisle aide Edward à relever Bella. Il lance à Charlie son trousseau de clés et il va avancer la Mercedes au bas de l'immeuble. Quand Bella, Esmé, Edward et son père arrivent en bas quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture est garée devant l'entrée, les clés sur le contact et le siège passager reculé au maximum. Edward y installe Bella et il prend le volant de la voiture de son père jusqu'à l'hôpital à quelques minutes d'ici. En arrivant devant la maternité, Bella ressent sa première grosse contraction. Edward s'étonne de voir débouler à sa suite ses parents et son beau-père sur le parking, Esmé au volant de la Volvo de son fils. Esmé se gare pendant que Charlie va chercher une chaise roulante. Edward installe Bella sur la chaise et Esmé la pousse jusqu'aux admissions. Charlie et Carlisle prennent de l'avance et vont remplir les papiers d'admission pendant qu'Edward tient la main de Bella. En chemin, Edward bipe sa collègue Jane qui les attend. Elle demande à la famille de rester attendre à l'accueil et Edward pousse Bella en suivant Jane jusqu'au 2ème étage. Elle les emmène dans une chambre, où Edward aide Bella à revêtir la chemise de nuit d'hôpital et Jane commence les premiers examens. Bella n'est encore que très peu dilatée. Elle n'arrive pas encore à déterminer une heure précise, mais sûrement pas avant la matinée. Bella, quant à elle, supporte les contractions. Elles sont espacées mais longues et extrêmement douloureuses. Edward lui prête sa main sans broncher. Jane propose à Bella d'aller marcher un peu dans le couloir, pour tenter de faire accélérer un peu le travail. Jane passe contrôler la dilatation de Bella toutes les heures sans qu'il y ait de grand changement. A six heures du matin, elle n'en est qu'à cinq centimètres, elle recevra la péridurale que dans quelques centimètres et elle sera descendue en salle d'accouchement que lorsqu'elle sera dilatée sur dix cm. Entre temps, Edward a congédié tout le monde, les laissant aller dormir. Il les appellera lorsque leur fils sera venu au monde. Durant la majeure partie de la nuit, il n'a pas lâché la main de sa douce, supportant avec elle ses contractions. Bella finit par s'endormir vers sept heures, fatiguée de sa nuit à serrer les dents. Elle a beau avoir entendu tout au long de sa grossesse, les premiers accouchement sont toujours très long, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Bella est descendue en salle d'accouchement vers vingt heures. La péridurale à été posée et elle souffre un peu moins, même si elle a encore envie de gémir de douleur à chaque contraction. Elles se sont considérablement rapprochées depuis maintenant deux heures. Bella souffre le martyr lors de sa première poussée. Elle est encouragée par Edward et Jane. Mentalement, elle traite tout le monde de tous les noms d'oiseaux tellement elle a l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur. Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux et Edward s'empresse de les sécher avec ses doigts. Il lui embrasse le front et l'encourage encore et encore. Elle sent la récompense arriver quand Jane lui demande de pousser une ultime fois et qu'elle entend un petit cri. Elle se laisse aller contre le matelas et les larmes roulent sur ses joues tellement elle est heureuse. Nolan E. Cullen est né le quinze septembre à minuit seize.

Edward s'en va momentanément avec Jane pour nettoyer, peser, mesurer et faire le test des réflexes sur le nouveau-né. Malgré ses trois semaines d'avance le petit garçon se porte comme un charme. Jane mets un Pampers au bébé et inscrit le prénom du garçon sur le bracelet qu'elle lui attache au poignet. Edward prend son fils dans ses bras et l'amène à Bella qui a ouvert sa chemise de nuit pour l'heure de peau contre peau. Elle le prend sur elle et lui caresse le sommet du crâne avec son index.

* * *

Quelques jours après la naissance de Nolan, Bella dit oui à Edward. Alice, diplômée en art de la mode et styliste pour une grande marque, est désignée pour créer les robes de mariée, de la demoiselle d'honneur ainsi que les costumes du marié et du garçon d'honneur. Elle y passe de nombreuses heures et quand elle termine enfin ses créations, elle insiste auprès des futurs-mariés pour leur offrir ses vêtements en guise de cadeau de mariage. Ils sont très touchés par ce geste. La mère d'Edward, quant à elle, offre ses services de décoratrice pour organiser la décoration de la salle et elle est aidée par Alice et Bella pour le plan de table.

Edward et Bella se marient le premier jour de l'été suivant la naissance de leur fils. Tout se déroule à merveille jusqu'au dîner, où un imprévu de taille s'invite à la fête.

Bella et Edward pose sous l'œil attentif d'Angela pour les diverses photos de mariage. Elle pointe son objectif sur le couple et elle voit Bella pâlir tout d'un coup. Elle se détache de son objectif et demande à Bella ce qu'il se passe. Elle suit du regard le regard du couple et elle blêmit à son tour.

* * *

Elle n'a pas osé. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas le plus beau jour de ma vie après celui de la naissance de mon fils. Pas le jour de mon mariage ! Elle s'avance au bras de Phil, toute élégante avec ses grands airs de m'as-tu-vue. Ni une, ni deux. Je soulève les pans de ma robe et je traverse le gazon d'un pas décidé, Edward sur mes talons.

-De quel droit t'es-tu invitée à mon mariage, hein, je peux savoir ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi. C'est quoi ses manières de ne pas inviter ta propre mère ? Je l'ai appris par ta tante, j'ai fait le déplacement depuis Paris pour l'occasion.

-Et bien tu as fait le trajet pour rien. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Je suis ta mère. Je dois être ici, c'est ton mariage et…

-Tu as été ma mère quand ça t'arrangeait, c'est tout. Pour moi, tu es juste la femme qui m'a mise au monde, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, plus depuis que tu as tenté de me séparer d'Edward il y a sept ans. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de décamper d'ici et vite, sinon, j'appelle papa et Emmett, ils se feront une joie de t'escorter jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle joue ses grands airs et attrape une flûte à champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur. Edward la lui retire illico des mains. Je vois Jasper, le parrain de Nolan, arriver dans notre direction avec mon fils dans ses bras. Quand il parvient à notre hauteur, Nolan tend les bras dans ma direction et bredouille un « Mama ». Je le porte contre moi, provoquant un regard interrogateur de la part de Renée.

-Je vois que vous avez fait les choses dans l'ordre… pour votre gouverne, c'est le mariage et ensuite les enfants.

-Ne donne pas des leçons de conduite aux autres alors que tu as en tout cas trois divorces à ton actif.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que j'étais grand-mère.

-Si, à mes yeux, tu n'es plus ma mère, tu n'es en aucun cas grand-mère. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, vas-t-en. Pars. Avant que je n'appelle papa et que ça dégénère. Si tu veux me faire le plus beau cadeau de mariage, va à Paris, vit ta putain de vie d'égoïste friquée qui vit aux crochets de son sportif de mari et fous-moi la paix, c'est clair ? Dégage. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

A ses mots, elle s'en va enfin. Je souffle un grand coup et Edward m'embrasse longuement, puis embrasse Nolan qui commence à somnoler contre mon cou. Je le confie à Rosalie qui va le déposer dans son lit de voyage à côté de Néa, la fille d'Emmett et Rosalie, leur petite dernière, récemment née. Edward m'aide à remettre la traine de ma robe correctement et nous retournons auprès d'Angela pour la suite du photoshoot.

*« First we had us, then we had you » = d'abord il y avait nous, ensuite, il y a eu toi.

* * *

**Je vois déjà venir les "Renée est une BIIIIIIIIIP", alors je vais bien sagement me planquer dans mon bunker! Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé et moi... je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue. Voilà, à vos reviews et bonne semaine à toutes!**


	19. Épilogue

**Bonjour à toutes, désolée pour le retard et mon monstrueux retard dans les réponses à vos reviews. Je sais que je vais me faire haïr par certaines, car l'épilogue vient clore cette belle aventure... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Épilogue

J'éteins le réveil. Bella étouffe un gémissement plaintif contre mon épaule. Je la serre contre moi et je lui embrasse le front. Je lui caresse le dos, puis le ventre. Nous savons depuis trois mois maintenant qu'elle m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qui puisse exister : un second enfant. Nolan, bientôt deux ans, sera grand frère d'ici quelques mois.

-Je te laisse le champ libre pour la salle de bain, je vais lever Nolan.

Elle ne me répond même pas et court en catastrophe jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me lève et fais rapidement le lit avant de partir dans la chambre de mon fils. Il remue dans son sommeil et je lui caresse la joue. Il ouvre lentement les yeux et babille de sa voix endormie des « papa » plaintifs.

-Hé mon petit grognon ! Faut se lever, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! On change la couche et on va voir maman qui a ton bibi ?

-Mama bibi !

Je lui remets une couche propre et je lui retire son pyjama pour lui mettre des vêtements propres. Je me débats avec la dernière pression et je le porte contre moi.

Entre temps, Bella a relevé ses cheveux en un chignon et s'est déjà maquillée. Elle prépare une tasse de café pour moi, un chocolat chaud pour elle et elle teste la température du biberon sur son poignet. J'installe Nolan sur sa chaise haute et Bella lui donne son biberon, qu'il s'empresse d'avaler. Je bois mon café tout en parlant boulot avec Bella, qui mange ses tartines.

-Je sors à quinze heures aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas ma classe de terminale. Je passerai ici avant de te rejoindre sur place, c'est à quelle heure déjà ?

-A dix-sept heures, je serai déjà sur place avec Nolan et mes parents.

Nous terminons notre petit déjeuner tranquillement et Bella va s'habiller pour partir enseigner. Elle embrasse son fils sur le front et elle s'attarde longtemps sur mes lèvres.

-Je suis fière de toi mon chéri, me souffle-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Je débarrasse la table tout en souriant à cause des babillages de Nolan. Je le sors de sa chaise haute et nous nous autorisons une heure de dessins animés. Je consulte mon téléphone de temps en temps en suivant d'un œil les aventures de Tchoupy et de Winnie L'Ourson. Vers 9h30, je lui attache ses baskets et nous allons jouer au parc. Nous jouons au ballon un bon moment et ensuite je l'emmène à la place de jeux. Il s'amuse à grimper partout et me réclame pour que je le hisse sur la balançoire. Il s'amuse comme un petit fou pendant plus de vingt minutes. Je le hisse plusieurs fois sur le toboggan et il le dévale tout en riant à grands rires joyeux.

Sur les coups de onze heures, nous rentrons à la maison prendre des vêtements pour ce soir et je descends au garage avec Nolan. Je l'installe dans son siège auto et je dépose le sac sur le siège passager avant de conduire jusqu'à chez mes parents, qui depuis, ont quitté Olympia pour venir s'installer à Seattle, à la sortie de la ville.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me gare dans l'allée. Je le détache de son siège et je lui donne la main jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou il insiste pour sonner. Je le porte et il pouce son index contre la sonnette et ma mère nous ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

-Mais bonjour mon bonhomme !

-Mamie ! Mamie !

Je le transfère dans ses bras et elle lui embrasse la joue avant de le chatouiller. Elle me fait entrer et je vais rejoindre mon père au salon avant d'aider Esmé à mettre la table. Nous déjeunons tous ensemble, Nolan mangeant sans broncher sa purée de carotte. Après avoir débarrassé et fait la vaisselle, je couche Nolan pour la sieste et je vais me préparer pour ce soir. Le grand soir. Ce soir, je vais recevoir mon diplôme final de cardiologue. Ma candidature pour le poste vacant de l'hôpital de Seattle a été acceptée. Je reprends à la mi-octobre. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils ont accepté ma candidature, puisque mon père a été engagé pour diriger le service des urgences. Ce soir, je monterai sur l'estrade pour recevoir mon diplôme et ensuite, nous trinquerons à ses longues années de dur labeur. Bella alertera tout le monde en ne buvant que du jus de fruits. Pour le moment, avec des vêtements qui ne la moulent pas, à moins de la voir nue, on ne devine pas qu'elle est enceinte. Et puisque je suis le seul à l'avoir vu nue récemment… enfin, à part la gynéco… personne n'est au courant et ils le découvriront vers dix-neuf heures.

Je noue ma cravate et j'ajuste les boutons de mes manchettes. Ma mère habille Nolan avec une jolie chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Je transfère le siège auto de mon fils dans la berline de mon père et je me rends déjà sur les lieux de la réception de ce soir, pour recevoir les résultats de l'examens que je sais déjà réussi et pour remplir de la paperasse relative à mon dossier d'inscription à l'hôpital.

* * *

Quand Edward descend de l'estrade et vient vers nous, je vais à sa rencontre et je lui saute littéralement dans les bras. Je suis si fière de lui. Mes lèvres cherchent les siennes pour un long baiser. Il a réussi ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire : sauver des vies, comme son père. Ce travail de longue haleine lui a pris beaucoup de temps, mais il a su faire la part des choses et devenir le meilleur père ainsi que le meilleur mari qui existe. Il me sert contre lui tout en embrassant ma tempe. Nous retournons vers mes beaux-parents et Nolan. Carlisle transfère son petit-fils dans les bras d'Edward. Nolan est si mignon en applaudissant ! Nous décidons de nous rendre chez les parents d'Edward pour aller fêter ça.

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement alors que de toute la soirée, je n'ai bu que de l'eau. Je jette un petit regard à Edward qui sourit discrètement.

-Jeune fille, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire, me demande Esmé.

-C'est fort possible…

-Depuis quand, me questionne Carlisle.

-Depuis trois mois, répond Edward à ma place.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Charlie est au courant ?

-Depuis ce matin.

-Et Nolan, vous ne lui avez pas encore dit ?

-Demain matin, quand il se réveillera.

Il s'est endormi contre Edward. Je lui caresse les cheveux et il remue dans son sommeil, se pelotonnant un peu plus à son père.

-Vous devriez le coucher ici cette nuit. Il a eu une longue journée et ça fait longtemps que l'on ne l'a pas eu pour dormir.

Je consulte Edward du regard qui approuve directement l'idée. Nous nous en allons vers vingt-deux heures. Dans l'ascenseur, Edward caresse l'arête de mon visage avant de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. En rentrant dans l'appartement, je sursaute quand je sens mes pieds quitter le sol. Edward me tient dans ses bras comme une mariée, comme il l'a fait il y a un an.

-Edward, dis-je en riant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas, dit-il en m'emmenant dans la chambre.

-Non, salle de bain d'abord !

Il fait un détour par la salle de bain puis retourne sur ses pas jusqu'à la chambre. Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et il me retire mes chaussure une à une. Il masse mes pieds lentement puis embrasse chacune de mes chevilles. Il remonte lentement le long de mon corps, embrassant la pliure de mon genou, avant de s'attarder son mon petit ventre et de poursuivre son ascension jusqu'à mon visage. Il m'embrasse d'abord le front, puis mes pommettes, mes paupières, mon menton et enfin, il s'attarde longtemps sur mes lèvres, qu'il cajole lentement. Sa langue vient se mêler à la caresse, demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Ma langue vient à la rencontre de la sienne et dansent sensuellement, lentement, s'aimant simplement.

Je sens la première bretelle de ma robe glisser le long de mon bras, avant que la deuxième ne subisse le même sort. Je relève le bassin et Edward me retire sans précipitation mon vêtement.

-Tu es si belle Bella, dit-il en me contemplant tout en retirant ses vêtements.

Il se penche en avant et caresse du bout de ses lèvres mon cou, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-Edward, gémis-je. J'ai envie de toi, dis-je d'un souffle.

-Tu veux que j'éteigne l'incendie qui est ici, demande-t-il en caressant à travers le tissu de mon sous-vêtement mon intimité prête pour lui.

Je ne peux que gémir de plaisir. Il ne me fait pas plus languir et il nous retire nos derniers vêtements avant de me faire l'amour tendrement deux fois de suite. Je me cale dans ses bras après ce câlin divin et alors que je sens la respiration d'Edward se calquer sur un rythme lent et régulier, je repense à ses dernières années passées avec lui.

J'ai été la Bella renfermée comptant uniquement sur elle même, qui s'est ouverte au monde par l'intermédiaire d'Edward. Avec lui j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables et j'ai surmonté tout un tas d'épreuves que je n'aurais même pas osé affronter si j'avais été seule. Je suis devenue avec les années une enseignante mariée et comblée par son cardiologue de mari et par son Nolan chéri, qui sera bientôt rejoint par, je l'espère une petite fille, que nous nommerons Alex.

C'est sur cette pensée que Bella, plus heureuse que jamais, rejoint Edward dans le monde des rêves et du sommeil.

* * *

**Un énorme merci à Clemeria, ma relectrice, ainsi que ma copine de twitter et de Facebook, à mes fidèles lectrices: Jus de Carotte, G6K, Emeline, LFM'Ines, Grazie, Nedwige Stew, Alexa27, LuneBlanche et canada02. Un grand merci aux lectrices occasionnelles, aux nombreux followers et aux mises en favoris. **

**Je reviendrai bientôt avec une nouvelle fiction sur Twilight, intitulée Stone Cold of London, et avec une fiction sur White Collar, intitulée Surmontons ça ensemble.**

**En attendant, passez un bon été! **


	20. Mot de la fin

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les lectrices de Campus, vos reviews sur l'épilogue m'ont vraiment touchées.**

**Pour répondre à certaines, j'envisage (pour un jour lointain) d'écrire un "Bonus" à cette fic, peut-être sous forme d'OS, je verrai. La chose à savoir est que si vous désirez que j'écrive sur une certaine période de leur vie ou sur un élément précis, vous pouvez me le dire.**

**J'ai recueilli vos questions, je créerai un post sur FF où j'y répondrai, alors patience. Je précise que les questions sont anonymes.**

**Je reviendrai bientôt avec ma fic Stone Cold Of London et plus tard avec Surmontons Ça Ensemble.**

**Passez une belle fin d'été!**

**Bisous!**

**Nikki**


End file.
